


What Can You Do

by Ninebubble



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Occasional Amber Liu, Occasional BTS, Occasional Twice, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 66,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninebubble/pseuds/Ninebubble
Summary: University AU but they have powersJongdae, a literature student, falls for his professor and subsequently finds it difficult to control his ability (sparks literally fly). Minseok knows he'll get fired if anything happens with his cute new student, and he's nothing if not responsible - or is he ?Baekhyun is also in love with his professor (as is about half the university). Chanyeol can barely control himself around him because Baekhyun is both gifted and smol. Their similarly flammable personnalities are an unfortunate source of misunderstandings.Kyungsoo just wants to find love, but it's kind of difficult when you have to hide your abilities from everyone. And somehow that becomes the least of his worries when he meets Sehun and Jongin.[Poetry + casual superpowers + the power of love and friendship + no real villain]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! This is my first fic, hope you like it. 
> 
> I'm just really soft for all of them. I don't think the concept of bias list applies to this group. 
> 
> What they look like : 
> 
> Jongdae : Kokobop era. Minseok : their Knowing Bros' episode. Baekhyun : Coming Over MV, but darker hair and fewer tats. Chanyeol : Monster era but cleaner. Kyungsoo : Wolf era.

The start of a new semester brought with it the excitement of new beginnings, but perhaps this is too much excitement, thought Jongdae as he walked up to his new campus. The whirl of new teachers, new classes, new subjects, new classmates was all wrapped up in the hard knot in his stomach, and no matter how much coffee he swallowed, it wasn't going away. The only thing he'd achieved was to give himself a caffeine headache and the accompanying tremor. Though a usually cheerful young man, the recent move to a different city and away from his family had left him tired and anxious. He knew it was ultimately for the best because he'd be closer to his high school friends, but at the moment he felt lonelier than ever faced with hundreds of strangers in an unfamiliar setting.

Fortunately, he did know someone here, he remembered as he spied a figure waving at him from the steps, slightly sticking out of the crowd of new students.

"Baek ! Thank god you're here."

"Overwhelmed ? You're shaking." Smirked Baekhyun, who looked perfect as usual, and quite confident in his leather jacket with a backpack carelessly slung over his shoulder.

"Too much coffee." Mumbled Jongdae. He had carefully picked out his outfit too, but next to Baekhyun he felt that his button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up halfway and the accompanying necktie were just a little too silly. He tugged at it, but Baekhyun stayed his hand.

"What are you doing ? It looks nice."

"It looks dumb. Everyone's going to think I'm pretentious."

Baekhyun laughed. "Every literature student is pretentious. You'll fit right in."

He turned and beckoned Jongdae to follow him as he entered the big building that housed the department of Humanities. Although Baekhyun was taking an art course with their friend Kyungsoo, and therefore wouldn't be attending the same classes, it was a relief to have him as they battled the crowds to reach the Literature office. Jongdae was handed a booklet that included his schedule and assigned readings, which Baekhyun immediately whisked out of his hands to peruse.

"Great schedule. You never start early in the morning.. oh except on Thursdays. Why are you taking 16th century poetry though ? Isn't that kind of nerdy ? Oh I forgot. You picked Medieval Studies as an opt-in subject in middle school, of course you're a nerd."

Jongdae didn't answer, which was so unusual Baekhyun lowered the booklet for a second.

"Hey I'm joking." As Jongdae stayed silent, he added, "I would never forget what a nerd you are."

Just then, a short young man with dark eyebrows and a solemn expression appeared in front of them, causing Baekhyun to jump.

"How'd you do that ?"

"What do you mean ?" Frowned Kyungsoo.

"Appear out of thin air !"

Kyungsoo looked around. "What are you talking about. I just came around the corner."

Baekhyun's expression of shock was so comical next to Kyungsoo's innocent face that Jongdae found himself laughing despite himself. He might get used to this new place after all. He grabbed his booklet back from Baekhyun, who had forgotten all about orientation in his effort to get revenge on Kyungsoo. This included frantic swatting at his friend, but his defences remained impregnable.

"Hey guys I have a class in ten minutes. Can you show me where Classroom C305 is ?"

"This way," said Kyungsoo, immediately turning away from Baekhyun, and leading Jongdae to his first class of the semester, Poetry of the Romantics 101.

 

_____

 

The class was already seated and grew silent when Kim Minseok entered, marking a good start to the semester. Though he liked high-energy students, a rowdy classroom was difficult for him to handle, as he absolutely hated to raise his voice. Fortunately since he'd started teaching in University it hardly ever happened. Setting his briefcase and shoulder bag down on the desk, he straightened up and surveyed his classroom. There seemed to be more young men than usual, which was a pleasant change. The majority of his students last year had been women, and they had had a habit of giggling when he spoke that he found tiresome.

Most people had settled down in small groups of already acquainted students, but he noticed a few outliers sitting on their own, faces he didn't know yet. On the left-hand of the front row, a young man with wavy blond hair was staring at him rather intensely. Feeling the eyes boring into his back, he pulled the syllabus printouts from his briefcase and turned to face the class once more.

"Hello everyone. My name is Kim Minseok and I'll be teaching you about the Poetry of the Romantics. Here," He added, moving towards the blonde student with the sheaf of papers in hand and a small smile, "could you pass these out ?"

As the young man reached for the printouts, his finger accidentally brushed against Minseok's and a spark of electricity flew, causing them both to jump back. The student was embarrassed, but Minseok gave a small laugh as he set the papers on the table.

"Now that's auspicious. A spark flying is a common trope in the poetry of the Romantics, representing the sudden and inevitable birth of love between two beings."

He paused for a second and smiled at the young man who'd come back to his seat. "I can't promise anything, except that no matter how we get along there will be no favouritism."

The other blushed as the class laughed, and though the sight of colour in his handsome face sent something shooting through Minseok's abdomen, he ignored it and focused on the lesson ahead of him.

"Most of you are familiar faces here, but a few of you are unknown to me. If you just started at this university please come see me after class so I can learn your names. I won't make you stand up and introduce yourself to the class, don't worry."

He glanced at the blonde young man, whose expression was now pure relief, and smiled. "Let's get started then."

 

____

 

An hour later, a small group of about five students had gathered around the teacher's desk and one by one introduced themselves before leaving. Last was the blonde young man whom Minseok was feeling increasingly curious about it. He hadn't said anything during the class, but regularly nodded or frowned when others spoke, often in perfect accord with the quality of the answer. He also seemed to have written absolutely everything down in a tight, neat script.

Minseok smiled lightly as he came closer.

"Hi ! Please put yourself at ease." He said, noticing a slight tremor in the young man's hand.

"I'm sorry, I had too much coffee this morning." He mumbled, before straightening up and adding in a more confident tone, "My name is Kim Jongdae and I'm a transfer student from ---- University."

"Oh, very good. I hope the level here will suit you. We're a smaller University so you may find us lacking in certain aspects. You seemed to be following my lecture quite easily. Have you read the Romantics before ?"

Jongdae nodded. "A few of my favourite poets were Romantics." "

Indeed ! Well I'm glad to hear that. I imagine you've read Byron ?"

"Yes, although he isn't anywhere near as good as Shelley."

Minseok laughed. He liked opinionated students, and this one, although wrong, was very cute about it. His chin pointed slightly when he spoke like this, as though to give himself courage.

"Very well. I look forward to hearing more about that. I think we're going to have an interesting semester, Jongdae."

As he left the room, Jongdae smiled. An interesting semester indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

"How old is he ?" Jongdae finally asked Baekhyun a week later, as they ate lunch in the cafeteria. He'd been thinking about his handsome teacher ever since that class, and going through a range of emotions as he did. Sometimes he was excited because Professor Kim had given them a really interesting selection of poets to read, a few of his favourites and others Jongdae had only heard about. Sometimes he felt sick with worry that Professor Kim might have recognized the spark for what it was - not actually static electricity but Jongdae momentarily losing control of his ability as he was overwhelmed by his teacher's charm. And sometimes he was angry with himself for not saying more or staying longer when they had talked at the end of the class. He wanted to get closer, faster, to handsome Kim Minseok, who didn't look anywhere near old enough to be teaching university, and yet seemed so accomplished and knowledgeable.

"I'm not sure," answered Baekhyun. "I've never had him before, but I'm pretty sure he's friends with my music teacher, Park Chanyeol. He's 27, so I guess Kim Minseok would be around that age."

Jongdae's heart jumped. He was turning 21 soon, and 27 didn't seem like such a big difference.

"Why ? Do you like him ?" Asked Kyungsoo, turning serious eyes on Jongdae.

"No." Jongdae blushed as he said this, quickly adding, "He just seems too young to teach."

"Datsh de cashe fur a lo' o teachers ere" Baekhyun forced out around his mouthful of sandwich, always eager to voice his thoughts despite immediate obstacles.

"What ?"

"You're gross." Kyungsoo frowned.

"I said, a lot of teachers here seem too young to be teaching. This campus is blessed." He looked around the cafeteria and quickly pointed out a tall guy with large ears and a handsome face waiting at the counter. "That's Park Chanyeol, my music teacher." Neither Jongdae nor Kyungsoo noticed the faint redness creeping across Baekhyun's face as he added, "He's really good-looking."

"Oh and that's Park Jimin." Kyungsoo interrupted, gesturing slightly to a young man reading the paper a few tables away. His hair was falling in his eyes, giving him a soft look as he focused on his reading, but Jongdae could tell his gaze would be piercing in such a pretty face.

"Wow, he looks almost surreal." He whispered. Kyungsoo turned and looked at him rather intensely for a second, then softened when he saw Jongdae's focus switch to another man with round glasses, cat-like eyes and an untamed head of jet-black hair walking across the cafeteria.

"That's him !"

Baekhyun's eyes followed. "He's hot. You're lucky, Jongdae. How can you even concentrate with those pecs in front of you.." He was staring at Kim Minseok's chest, which seemed like it was straining to escape his shirt, stretching it tight. Jongdae hadn't even noticed this before, but he immediately nudged Baekhyun.

"Stop it. He's not a piece of meat. He's really smart."

Kyungsoo smiled to himself as he heard this. Park Jimin was safe. Or so he thought, because a second later Jongdae brought the subject back up.

"But there's no way that Jimin guy is a teacher. He looks younger than Baek."

"He's not a teacher," answered Baekhyun before Kyungsoo could open his mouth, "he's just a tutor."

Kyungsoo frowned. "Tutors are really important, and he's really good at it. He's doing a masters' degree and he gives a photography class. Anyone can take it. I've made really big progress in that class."

"Progress in talking to your crush maybe, but your instagram page is still crap." Baekhyun chuckled as he ducked the crumbs Kyungsoo was flinging at him.

"He is _not_ my crush."

They were interrupted by Jongdae's hesitant tone. "Are.. are you allowed to have crushes on teachers ?"

"You can have crushes on whoever, idiot. But nothing can happen between a student and a teacher, that's forbidden."

"Oh. I wonder why, when we're so close in age."

"It's not the age, it's a matter of authority," Kyungsoo cut in, "They're worried that since teachers have authority over their students, if they date it might not be consensual and the teacher might be influencing the student.. It makes sense," he added, sighing a little.

Jongdae stared at Kim Minseok, now sitting on the other side of the room and sipping his coffee. He was laughing as he spoke to a friend of his, a young woman with a competent face and long blonde hair, and one corner of his mouth lifted up more than the other giving him a lopsided look. Somehow Jongdae thought that was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen, but Kyungsoo's words were still going around in his head. It's forbidden. It might not be consensual. His breath caught as he thought of the very consensual things he would let Kim Minseok do to him, but his heart sank a little when he considered how much trouble his favourite teacher could get in. He should probably just leave him alone and focus on poetry. But over the next few weeks he found himself staring at his teacher during class, sometimes forgetting to write down what was being said (and later cursing himself for this, as he reread his incomplete notes), too caught up in the elongated shape of his eyes, the long lashes and the perfectly messy hair. Most annoyingly, he sometimes stopped listening to what Kim Minseok was saying because the sound of his voice pulled him into a world of rhyme and flowers where nothing really mattered but the soft intonation of his teacher.

"Dammit Jongdae, focus." He muttered to himself one day, shaking his head as he felt the daydream starting. Noticing the sudden silence, he looked up. Everyone was looking straight at him, including Kim Minseok.

"Do you have something to share ?" Smiled his handsome teacher, and Jongdae's heart skipped a beat.

"No - I'm sorry - I just.. I have a headache." He blushed deeply as he said this, but he wasn't sure if it was because the class was still looking at him or because of dark eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Do you need some fresh air ?"

"No, no - I'll be okay - I'm sorry for interrupting."

Kim Minseok stared at him a few seconds longer, his expression hard to read, before nodding and proceeding with the class. Jongdae was so embarrassed he buried his face in his hands for a minute, thinking the headache excuse would let him get away with this. He was wrong, he realized as he felt a presence in front of him. Lifting his head slowly from his hands, he saw Kim Minseok, standing right there, slightly bent forward and peering intensely at him. His heart pounded and blood rushed to his cheeks. Straightening, his teacher looked at his watch and announced :

"Alright, we're halfway through so let's take a short break."

Then, turning back to Jongdae, he added in a lower tone. "Come with me."

Jongdae felt like the class was staring as they left the room together. He wasn't wrong.

 

_____

 

Kim Minseok led Jongdae through a corridor and down some stairs, arriving finally at a small empty courtyard with a tree, turned golden by autumn, and a bench under it. Understanding his small gesture, Jongdae sat and looked at his teacher.

"Are you sure you're alright ? You've looked tired for days, and you're not really paying attention in my class, although you seemed to really like it at first."

_Oh no. He noticed. Play it cool_. But before Jongdae could answer, Professor Kim continued, pacing before him.

"If anything's troubling you, please tell me, Jongdae. I know new beginnings are hard and it's not always easy to admit it, especially to a teacher.. but in this you can think of me as a friend, okay ?"

"Why ?" Jongdae blurted out. He couldn't help it. Why _was_ his teacher being so nice ?

Minseok looked surprised at this. He hadn't really thought of it himself.

"Well.." He hesitated, then smiled, "I guess you remind me of someone I once knew very well. So I feel like I already know you, although I realize that's a little foolish." He laughed lightly, more at himself than anything else. They stayed silent for a few moments, Minseok looking around, avoiding Jongdae's eyes, which he could feel fixed on him. He cleared his throat, and hoping action would make the fluttering in his heart go away, asked :

"Anyway, does the fresh air help a little ?"

The young man nodded.

"Then let's go back up."

Silently Jongdae followed him. He didn't feel better at all, his fake headache slowly becoming real as his mind spun around trying to make sense of his teacher's concern for him. No other teacher had ever done anything remotely like this, interrupting a lecture because he looked a little ill.

"I was going to give the class a break anyway." Minseok said lightly, causing Jongdae to stare.

_Did he just.._

"It's not preferential treatment," he added, smiling, "I needed the fresh air myself. It gets stuffy in that classroom and I've been lecturing all morning."

 

________

 

Baekhyun was used to sneaking around the campus. He had his shortcuts, and he knew exactly what times to avoid certain places. At first, these had been based mostly on crowd movements - for example, avoid the second floor corridor around 10:30am on Tuesdays because all of the psychology students had classes there - but as his crush on his music teacher grew, they had shaped themselves around his routine. He knew that Park Chanyeol never started before 9am, that he always ate at 12 sharp, and often in the cafeteria. To get there he used a little known staircase between the B and C buildings. When he learned this, Baekhyun had taken to haunting that particular staircase, often taking Kyungsoo with him.

"This is nice," his friend said as they settled down in a corner, pulling out some homework. "There's so many people around at the beginning of term. I can't wait till they drop out and we can use the library again. It's just nicer when it's quiet isn't it ?"

Baekhyun nodded absentmindedly.

"Hey, are you okay ?"

"What do you mean ?" Baekhyun asked, trying to seem unconcerned.

"You're quieter than usual." When he didn't answer Kyungsoo added, "it's freaking me out."

"I'm just a little tired. I started this new video game..."

"Is it because of your music teacher ?"

Kyungsoo had always been straightforward but it was sometimes painful, reflected Baekhyun as he winced.

"It is, isn't it ?" The young man finally nodded, not trusting himself to speak, and Kyungsoo felt his heart bleed for his friend. Baekhyun always had something to say. If he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud, it had to be making him very miserable. After a moment of silence, Kyungsoo decided his careful observations of the past few days had to come out.

"You know," he started quietly, "he's always staring at you."

"Really ?"

"Yeah. I've been watching him for a little bit. It seems like he's always looking at you, or looking for you. I think he likes you too."

A small smile spread over Baekhyun's delicate features.

"Thanks, Kyungsoo" he whispered, before turning his attention back to his homework.

He was pretending to work on an Art History paper, but was stealing frequent glances at his watch, ears ready to pick up the sound of any movement. This was the fourth time he had come here around 12 to see Park Chanyeol, but only the first two had been successful. What was wrong ? With a sigh he turned back to his paper, missing the dark red head that had just peered over the bannisters, seen him, and cursed. _What is the kid playing at ?_ Chanyeol thought angrily as he turned back. This was his favourite staircase, but it was now haunted by that damn Byun Baekhyun. Seeing him in class was one thing, but having him pop up at random times was frankly disturbing. With a scowl, professor Park headed to the second floor corridor and joined the crowds going down the main staircase. He'd have to find another shortcut soon. He hated being jostled around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weewoo, chapter two - getting closer together ! Minseok has no idea what's going on in his own head, poor thing. 
> 
> Also there was a really delightful Kyungsoo/Jimin interaction some weeks ago, and I switched the name of his crush accordingly. Initially it was someone else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae gets to nerd out with his favourite professor, Minseok still has no idea what's going on, and Chanyeol 'works'.

Sitting in his office, Minseok flipped through the pages of an essay a student had submitted, staring at the messy handwriting without being able to read it. His mind was on another student, that Kim Jongdae who looked so much like someone else. Minseok was trying to figure out exactly whom he looked like, because although the friendly eyes gave him a sense of deep familiarity, he was unable to pinpoint exactly whose doppelganger he was. And especially when he blushed, Minseok felt something rising in him, a need to hold his hand and comfort him that had to come from a previous relationship.

He frowned, going over a sentence for the fifth time, still unable to read it as he remembered the previous Monday and how he had stopped a class for Jongdae, because he looked so ill. Although he had said the opposite, when they went back up and class resumed, the young man had looked worse than ever. Minseok hadn't done anything else about it because he didn't want to interrupt the class further, but he had found it difficult to concentrate when the blonde head was bowed low over his table and the long fingers seemed to be taking notes with difficulty. What was wrong ? And how could he help ?

That was the most infuriating part. He desperately wanted to help, but of course a student wouldn't trust a teacher so fully, just because the teacher said so. Minseok would have to find a way to get closer to Jongdae. Leaving the essay unread, he turned to a stack of papers on his desk and flipped through it until he spotted his student's close, neat handwriting. With new focus and determination, he started reading, humming to himself.

 

______

 

The next day, Minseok walked into the cafeteria, a certain corrected essay in his shoulder bag. He looked around for Jongdae (whom he had noticed sitting at a specific corner table every day), but the young man wasn't there. A few tables further, however, a man with large ears was frowning as he read something on his computer. Minseok smiled, taking the chair next to him.

"Hey, man." Mumbled Chanyeol, still focused on his computer.

Minseok leaned over to see what was so important, and started laughing as he realized Professor Park was not actually reading anything, but playing a very intense game of Tetris.

"This is research," Grumbled his friend.

"Research ?" Minseok laughed again. "How is Tetris research ?"

"I'm researching how - dammit ! - how the theme songs for certain video games relate to the stress levels and point average in gamers."

"That sounds like bullshit."

"Shut up."

"Is something bothering you ?"

Chanyeol sighed, putting the game on pause. "One of my students is making his infatuation with me really obvious and I'm not sure how to act around him."

"Oh. Who is it ?"

"That Byun Baekhyun, with the pretty eyes and the leather jacket."

Minseok smirked slightly. "Pretty eyes ?"

"Shut up. I'm an aesthetic person, I notice pretty things."

_Sure you do._

"Stop looking at me like that." Chanyeol said, glaring at him.

"I don't think I've ever had him in my class. What's his major ?"

"Art, but he takes music as his minor degree. I wonder why it's just his minor though, his voice is spectacular." As he said this, Chanyeol reached for the unopened soda can next to him, cracked it and took a sip.

"Ugh, lukewarm soda. Could you..." He turned to Minseok, eyebrows raised.

"We're in public !" Minseok answered, voice lowered.

"C'mon. You're really discreet anyway. Please ? Don't make me waste this soda."

Sighing, because he was the one always telling everyone else to reduce waste and save the planet, Minseok reached for the soda, wrapping both hands around it and turning slightly towards the wall behind them. As he shielded the can from view, he emptied his mind and focused. A web of frost shot up the sides of the can, and the opening sealed over with a thin layer of ice. He put it back down in front of Chanyeol, looking around to check that no one had noticed.

"You went a little overboard there," laughed his friend as he cracked the ice and took a sip. "Ha ! That's better. Thanks."

Minseok rolled his eyes. He didn't like to use his power for trivial things.

"Don't pretend like you're so serious. You had me roast you some marshmallows the other day, remember."

Chanyeol chuckled as Minseok frowned slightly and growled : "Oh, shut up."

 

_____

 

It took Minseok a few more days to finally spy Jongdae in the cafeteria, by which time the essays had been returned and commented in class, so that a new excuse must be come up with. The new excuse was sitting safely in Minseok's shoulder bag, leather-bound and precious. He felt a small flutter in his chest as he walked up to the corner table where his student sat. Jongdae hadn't seen him yet, and he was reading something, his long fingers delicately holding up a small red book. Minseok felt slightly conscious of his own short fingers ( _stubby_ , as he thought of them), but before he had time to hesitate, he was standing by the blonde young man. Lost in poetry, he didn't notice that his professor was there until he cleared his throat.

"Hello," Said Minseok with a tentative smile.

Jongdae looked at him for a few seconds, in a daze of verse and rhyme, before giving himself a small shake.

"Professor Kim - hello !"

"May I join you ?"

"Oh, of course !" Jongdae fumbled with his belongings, clearing the table as his teacher sat down across from him.

"What were you reading ?"

Jongdae blushed slightly as he answered "Shelley." and Minseok laughed.

"I see you have your favourites."

"I wanted to compare his descriptions of nature with the ones by Byron that you went over in the last class."

"And what's your conclusion ?"

Jongdae looked at him again, unsmiling, trying to gauge what his teacher's reaction would be to the answer he had to give. Minseok felt again that flutter in his chest that was becoming so common. _I should see a cardiologist_ , he thought to himself, just as Jongdae finally answered :

"Shelley's nature is more vivid and daring."

Minseok raised one dark eyebrow in response, prompting Jongdae to defend himself.

"Just listen to this."

Opening his book to the page he had left marked, he cleared his throat and read, with the slightest hint of self-consciousness in his voice :

 

_I am the daughter of Earth and Water,_  
_And the nursling of the Sky;_  
_I pass through the pores of the ocean and shores;_  
_I change, but I cannot die._  
_For after the rain when with never a stain_  
_The pavilion of Heaven is bare,_  
_And the winds and sunbeams with their convex gleams_  
_Build up the blue dome of air,_  
_I silently laugh at my own cenotaph,_  
_And out of the caverns of rain,_  
_Like a child from the womb, like a ghost from the tomb,_  
_I arise and unbuild it again._

  
"Isn't that so well put ? Does one ever need to describe a cloud again ? Can anyone do it with such modern words ?"

Minseok smiled again, this time unable to keep the tenderness out of his expression as he looked at the younger man, all excitement in his defence of Shelley, even though he was wrong. Obviously.

"A traditionalist would argue that words like convex and pores have no place in poetry."

"You wouldn't !" Jongdae almost yelled in outrage at the suggestion of such treasonous language from his favourite teacher. "You know," he added, lowering his tone slightly, "that poetry which forgets the world around it is condemned to die." He was almost pleading with Minseok, and so Minseok had to laugh again.

"Of course I agree with you. You took that quote straight out of my second class."

Jongdae blushed, and Minseok continued. "But I think you should give Byron more of a chance. I only get to go over the basics in class, but I think you would appreciate and benefit from a little more study."

He reached into his bag and pulled out the little blue leather-bound book he had taken from his bookshelf the previous evening.

"I marked out several of my own favourite poems. I hope you'll like them."

Jongdae's eyes widened. He had never expected such a gift, or indeed any gift at all from handsome Professor Kim. He looked from the hand to the eyes, where a shade of uncertainty was visible. Would Jongdae accept the book ? Somehow he hadn't thought of what would happen if he didn't... But before the black eyebrows could frown in dismay, Jongdae's delight became evident in a smile threatening to split his face in half, and turning his eyes into crescents. Minseok had never seen this expression on him, and yet he had never looked so familiar.

"Are you serious ? I can take this ?" He asked eagerly.

"Go ahead. Although it's just a loan, and you better be careful. That's one of my favourite books."

Jongdae took it with a reverent air and started carefully flipping through to the pages.

"I'll leave you to it," Minseok smiled again as he got up and left, Jongdae too engrossed in the first marked poem to say more than an absent "goodbye". But Minseok wasn't offended. It meant he liked it, and that was all that mattered - to get Jongdae to leave Shelley and come to Byron. Nothing else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked chapter three ! Next one will be interesting - there's no stopping these two idiots.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Crushing intensifies**

Minseok had told himself that he couldn't expect anything, that Jongdae would come to him with comments on Byron in his own time, and perhaps not at all if he was too shy. Nevertheless, he was disappointed the following day when Jongdae left the classroom without saying anything, as Minseok tended to the post-lecture questions of confused students.

"He must not have had time..." Muttered Minseok to himself as he walked down the corridor, causing a group of first years to giggle as he passed.

He had an hour before his next class so he headed for the lounge, hoping to get some rest and coffee. But as he neared the door, he saw a slim figure walking towards him, which he quickly recognized as Kim Jongdae. He felt the familiar leaping sensation in his stomach as his student stopped in front of him and smiled.

 

"Can I speak with you, professor Kim ?"

 

 

_______

 

 

Jongdae had stayed up all night reading Byron, heart beating fast as he read of love, loss and hope mingled together in perfect verse. Though tired, he was full of the purposeful energy he usually felt when working on a subject he loved. He'd meant to go and speak to his professor after the class, but an urgent text from Baekhyun had called him away. As it turned out, he only wanted help in spying on his music teacher, who had dropped a voluminous sheaf of papers on the floor one corridor down, and was on all fours trying to collect them all. He was also cursing, which Baekhyun found enormously attractive. Jongdae and Kyungsoo had had quite a time trying to squash his loud enthusiasm.

This important mission fulfilled, he'd returned to the classroom to find it locked, just in time to see Kim Minseok disappearing around a corner. Jongdae could tell he was going to the teachers' lounge, and filled with the confidence that reading and living poetry gave him, he decided to follow.

"Can I speak with you, Professor Kim ?"

The dark eyebrows were raised in surprise, but his teacher immediately smiled.

"Of course ! Please come in," he added, fumbling slightly with the doorknob. As they entered, a sort of relief passed over him. No one else was there.

Jongdae followed him to a couch by the window, but he was feeling too antsy to sit. Professor Kim walked over to make himself coffee, and Jongdae decided looking out the window was the most natural thing to do.

"Would you like something to drink ?"

"No, thank you. I'm trying to cut back."

Minseok chuckled, remembering their first meeting and the young man's trembling hands.

"What did you want to talk about ?"

"I finished your book."

He saw his teacher's eyebrows fly up again in surprise. Minseok hadn't expected him to read it so quickly.

"I stayed up all night." He added, smiling ruefully.

"I'm flattered. Did you like it?"

"Very much. I still think Shelley expresses nature better, but Byron's love poems feel more effortless."

Minseok smiled, sipping his coffee. He had joined Jongdae by the window, also feeling too antsy to sit. He was experiencing a soft triumph in getting his student to admit the superiority of Byron, if only in one aspect.

"However, some of his poems have an almost song-like quality which I wasn't sure about."

"Well, at its source, poetry was meant to be sung. We went over the figures of Apollo and Orpheus, you remember both of them carried lyres. Lyrical poetry was once a literal expression."

"That's true, but some of Byron's poems feel too simple to be literal lyrical poetry. Like, _So No More We'll Go A Roving_ for example. It sounds like an Irish folk song. I could almost hear banjo strums as I read it, and banjo is really not the most lyrical of instruments."

His professor laughed at this last remark.

"I can't comment on banjos, as I've personally never heard them when reading that one. You said some of his poems were too simple - but isn't it this simplicity of expression what makes them so sincere ?"

He looked out the window, and Jongdae instinctively knew not to interrupt the gathering of his thoughts. After a few seconds of silence, he started quoting a poem, eyes lost to the colours of fall in the courtyard below, a strange expression on his face.

 

_Remind me not, remind me not,_

_Of those beloved, those vanish'd hours,_

_When all my soul was given to thee;_

_Hours that may never be forgot,_

_Till Time unnerves our vital powers,_

_And thou and I shall cease to be._

 

 

He seemed almost another person to Jongdae as he recited, an avatar of the poets of old, summoning to him spirits of rhyme from long ago. A soft glow had swept over his features, yet an impossible sadness inhabited the lowered voice, the perfect enunciation. As he spoke, Jongdae heard the flow of the verses and, in them, the music that had never really been forgotten, even when the instruments were discarded. Poetry was something he read often and felt deeply, and yet he had never heard it spoken out loud in this way. The beauty of this new experience made a soft ache in his heart, and Kim Minseok, the source of his realization, seemed a new person, more mysterious and somehow, more deeply attractive.

The silence floated between them as Minseok collected himself, slowly pulling himself back to the lounge and the feeling of Jongdae's presence beside him. Turning, he saw a gleam in his student's eyes, which could have been either tears or inspiration. He understood.

"This is the first time you've heard someone recite poetry ?"

Jongdae nodded.

"It's different from reading it, even out loud, isn't it ?"

"It's so beautiful."

"It is. Poetry was never meant for silence and solitude. It was meant for humans to share moments of deep connection in the light of beauty and truth."

There was silence again as Jongdae pondered this. Minseok, whose teacher’s nature couldn’t be kept away for long, broke it.

"The simplicity of Byron's words is what makes him so effective in my opinion. He doesn't need _convex pores_ to be true, and still profoundly original."

Jongdae smiled at the mention of _convex pores_ , although he felt slightly defensive of his favourite poet.

"There's a divide between the words we use and the reality they reflect. I think you take a linguistics class, don't you ? Then you'll have heard of the debate over motivated relationship and arbitrary relationship."

"Not yet."

"Then very quickly - it's the debate between people who think words have a link to the world, and those who think they are purely a matter of convention. It started in Ancient Greece, and it's still on-going, every era swinging either to one side or the other. Nowadays, most scholars believe that language is arbitrary and not motivated. But poetry, and especially Byron's poetry, is a hint to me that there may be some motivation... because he manages to say things so that you feel their deep truth. His words _fit_ the world, so to speak."

Jongdae could tell his professor was getting into the same energy that took him when he spoke of subjects he loved. The strong, lithe yet slightly shorter frame was getting animated, his gestures were getting bigger (he had even set his coffee cup down to better express himself) and his eyes widened slightly. Yet despite all these details being very attractive to Jongdae, he was able to stay focused on the words opening a new world of possibilities to him. There was also a small sinking feeling in his stomach. He was so ignorant next to Kim Minseok. It seemed impossible that his teacher would ever actually like him.

All of a sudden, a deep sense of urgency overwhelmed him and without thinking, he interrupted Minseok.

 

 

________

 

 

Time seemed to slow in the empty room, as Jongdae realized exactly what he had just said.

"What do you mean ?" Asked Minseok, a mixture of surprise and something else on his face.

Before Jongdae could answer, could try to clear up the situation and explain that he hadn't actually meant anything, Minseok had come one soft step closer and, light as feather, placed his hand on Jongdae's chest. His eyes had lowered to the same spot, and they slowly travelled up, to his neck, over his Adam's apple, lingering on his lips and finally, after what seemed like an eternity of silence, meeting the young man's gaze.

Jongdae was frozen to the spot, kept there by the impossible weight of Minseok's small hand and the burning expression of his cat-like eyes. He felt his breath quicken and his heart beat faster, louder, so that it seemed it would burst out his chest at any moment. Terrified that his professor would guess the thoughts he had been fighting for weeks, and almost trembling because this was the closest he had ever come to fulfilling the desperate need inside him, he blushed.

"Fuck," he muttered, feeling the heat in his cheeks, knowing Minseok would understand exactly what it meant and probably demand that they never speak again. But the hand on his chest, and the eyes boring into his... could he be wrong ? Maybe something more than friendship was within his reach after all.

Before he could process this new jumping, hopeful feeling unsettling his stomach like a swarm of butterflies, Minseok smiled. Jongdae's heart stopped.

"Interesting."

Then, quick as a cat, the soft hand left his chest and with one last, fiery look, Minseok turned away and left the room.

Jongdae stood there, dumbstruck, instantly missing the feel of his professor's hand on his chest. The room was spinning around him as he tried to make sense of everything that had happened, from his own spur-of-the-moment almost confession to Minseok's choice of words. He was slowly pulled back to the world by the buzzing of his phone in his back pocket, indicating that Baekhyun probably had further need of him. But even as he snatched up his bag, a smile rose to his face - Minseok hadn't said no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Minseok. You could be wooing me in the most romantic way and I would find a way to talk about linguistics.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter angst.

As he left the room, Minseok was smiling to himself. Although he'd never consciously thought of it, this was something he didn't mind exploring. He had always enjoyed watching his student move. Jongdae had a sensual grace to him that was offset by his boyish charm and warm personality, which Minseok realized had put him a cut above everyone else since their first meeting. Until now, he'd thought this was just how strong friendships started, but he wasn't so sure anymore. Perhaps he just didn't know how to recognize attraction when its object was a man. Thinking back on all his previous girlfriends, he tried to remember what he had felt in the moment right between the end of the seduction and the beginning of the fun. It was the same as he had felt in the room with Jongdae, and yet somehow, different.

Lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice a door open on his right side and slammed right into the tall young man coming out of it.

 

"Dammit Minseok !" Chanyeol yelled, a sheaf of important-looking papers now (yet again) spread over the floor.

"Sorry, sorry !" He scrambled to pick them up as Chanyeol collected the ones that had floated back into the room.

"Are you okay ?"

"I'm, uh. I think so." The interruption of his thoughts had left room for a rush of contradictory feelings in Minseok. He gulped. What had just happened ? Had he really tried to seduce his student ?

Chanyeol's eyebrows rose as he looked at his friend's slowly widening eyes, staring into space as though he had just seen a ghost. Never one to ask for permission, he grabbed the other's limp arm and pulled him into his office.

"Tell me everything."

It took Minseok a cup of tea to compose his thoughts before he could say anything. Then, as Chanyeol waited patiently,

"I fucked up."

"What did you do ?"

"You'll keep it to yourself ?" Minseok looked into his friend's eyes, pleading, although he knew that for all his boisterous behaviour Chanyeol was one of the most trustworthy people of his acquaintance. But secrecy had become vital now that he realized exactly what he'd done. 

"Of course."

"I um.. Jongdae.. almost.. He sort of confessed to me."

"Confessed what ?"

"His feelings. For me."

"Jongdae -- your student - likes you ?" Despite the surprise he felt, Chanyeol did his best to keep his face straight and his voice level. If he freaked out now, Minseok would never tell him anything again.

"I think so. He didn't say it outright, but he.. said enough."

"Damn." Chanyeol couldn't help himself. As he processed this new information, Minseok looked at his knees, gathering courage to admit the rest.

"And then I... I almost.. seduced him."

Now Chanyeol couldn't trust himself to say anything, so he just nodded.

"Are you okay ? You keep nodding."

"Uh-huh. Yeah. I'm fine. Just... give me a minute."

He swivelled his chair around to face away from his friend and compose himself. When he swivelled forward again, Minseok was looking at him with such a worried expression that Chanyeol was brought back to himself. No matter how he felt about this, he had a friend to support.

"So, do you like him ?"

"I don't know. I've never liked... men."

"But you've always said he was your favourite student."

Minseok nodded.

"What are you going to do ?"

"I don't know. What can I do ? Even if I wanted to.." He stopped. In one split-second he'd imagined everything that being with Jongdae might mean, not just the physical aspects but smaller moments as well, like holding hands during a walk or cuddling on a couch. The heart-flutterings and stomach-turnings he'd been feeling took on a whole new meaning. His breath caught in his throat because he knew - he did want it. All of it. He had wanted it from the moment their eyes had met. But it was impossible. "Even if I wanted anything, we can't actually be together. I'm his professor. It's wrong."

"Is it though ? You're both adults. And you can't really help who you fall for."

"Tell that to the Dean," Minseok said darkly. "You remember what happened to Kris."

"That's true." Answered Chanyeol, "But do you think you can go back to normal ?"

"I have to. I don't have a choice." He buried his face in his hands, now regretting his thoughtless actions. If Jongdae did actually like him, he had led him on in the worst possible way and the knowledge of how cold he would have to be to fix it was heart-breaking. But the young man could never know that he had even entertained the thought of them together, that what had happened might have led to something much bigger. This was a burden Minseok would have to bear on his own. To know what could have been, and to hurt his student, his sweet unsuspecting student, so that it never would be. A few seconds of following his instincts, and the consequences would stretch into months of pain -

"I think I'm going to need something stronger than tea."

Chanyeol nodded. He felt the same.

 

 

_______

 

 

Having known of his own orientation since age 9, one might think Kyungsoo would have more experience than he actually did. As it turned out, there was absolutely no correlation between lucidity and attractiveness, he thought grumpily to himself one day as he walked to Park Jimin's photography class. Kyungsoo had always struggled with his own body image. He had spent several years feeling like the undead abominations the Lich King unleashed on his ennemies in World of Warcraft. Having abilities didn't help, as most people tended to freak out upon seeing them in action. Shows of unnatural strength might impress, but what was remembered was usually the 'unnatural' part. 

Kyungsoo sighed. Though this wasn't the case anymore, you don't spend years hating yourself without leaving scars, and he was occasionally overcome with bouts of dysmorphia. His shyness had become a simple tendency to be quiet, and he was slowly learning to grow a kind of simple confidence, but this hadn't affected his relationships so far.

He'd had many crushes, none of which had ever come to anything. The two that had been reciprocated, he had killed upon opening his mouth and stepping in it in various ways (Baekhyun had actually been impressed by his last demonstration of awkwardness). Was it just bad luck ? He wondered as he walked up to the room where the class was usually held, only to find that it was locked. Maybe he was actually cursed.

 

"Ah Kyungsoo," He heard coming from the end of the hallway, just as he was checking his phone to see if he'd gotten the day wrong, although it had never happened before. Jimin was walking briskly towards him and Kyungsoo groaned mentally as he felt his own throat close up.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to warn you. We'll be working outside today since the light is so pretty."

Kyungsoo nodded, afraid to speak, while the handsome tutor unlocked the door and dove in to grab a particular type of lense. "Forgot this," he told a very silent Kyungsoo as he emerged.

 

The walk outside was nerve-wracking for the young man, as he imagined how boring Park Jimin probably thought him. While this was distressing, he would have died rather open his own mouth and have croak come out (as had once happened to him). Soon, they had joined up with the group of students and Kyungsoo somehow manage to slip to the back of it while everyone else was setting up.

The day was indeed a lovely one, the light of early october softening everything it fell on. Kyungsoo soon managed to lose himself in the hunt for the perfect angle on a particular bench, forgetting the presence of his tutor and his own shyness as well.

 

"Good shot !" He heard over his shoulder, and although startled, he was able to keep his composure.

 

"Thanks," he whispered back as Park Jimin walked over to someone else. A sad smile rose to Kyungsoo's lips. He felt pathetic for being happy over such a small interaction. But surely, in the end, progress was always progress. And one day he would win the fight against his inner demon, and actually initiate something with his crush.

 

_What use is it having super strength_ , Kyungsoo wondered, _when your worst ennemy is your own brain_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jimin was really only mentioned in that previous chapter and I didn't plan to give him lines or whatever, but I felt like Kyungsoo needed a little bit more introspection to make what's coming for him more effective.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok does the right thing (and instantly regrets it).

Over the next few days, Jongdae's smile barely left his lips as he constantly remembered the feeling of his teacher's hand on his chest, the burning expression of his eyes, and the word "Interesting". He lay awake at night wondering what was interesting - could it be him ? Could Kim Minseok actually find him interesting ? Or did he also imagine a relationship together, the potential of which was "interesting" ? Or...

"What's up with you ?" Baekhyun asked abruptly, pulling him from his thoughts.

"What do you mean ?"

"You've been daydreaming for days."

"And you can't stop smiling," added Kyungsoo.

"That's nonsense," answered Jongdae automatically. Realizing that he was in fact smiling as he spoke, he did his best to pull the corners of his mouth down. The result was unconvincing to Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, who shared a concerned look.

"C'mon ! Tell us." Pleaded Kyungsoo. He knew that few people could resist spilling what beans they were holding when he widened his eyes innocently, and that Jongdae was particularly susceptible to this. But Jongdae merely grinned back at him. Opting for another strategy, Kyungsoo lowered his head slightly and glared at his friend.

"Okay, okay, stop ! That's terrifying."

The dark young man smiled in satisfaction. "So what's up ? Did you meet someone ?"

"Well.. I've had a kind of a crush on someone lately. I almost confessed the other day, by accident, and they.."

"They accepted you ?" Yelled Baekhyun, immediately getting shushed by Kyungsoo.

"No."

"Oh," disappointment echoing in both voices.

"But he didn't reject me ! And his hand was on my chest and he looked at me with.. with bedroom eyes kind of ?"

"So..." Kyungsoo started shrewdly, "it's a guy."

"Of course it's a guy. You know I'm gay, dude." Jongdae stared at his friend in disbelief.

"Oh right ! I was just.. I was just trying to figure out who it was and.. you know... pronouns... Whatever." He muttered as both Jongdae and Baekhyun laughed at him.

"Even without pronouns it's pretty obvious who it is," Said Baekhyun, still laughing. "Jongdae thinks he's all sneaky but I know exactly who he's been staring at."

"What ?!"

"Your literature teacher with the pecs ?"

It was Jongdae's turn to glare as Kyungsoo and Baekhyun started laughing at him.

"He really touched your chest ? That's hot. I wish professor Park would do that to me." His laughter dying, he sighed, looking across the cafeteria at his music teacher, who had been looking in their direction but reverted back to his computer screen when he met Baekhyun's eyes.

 

 

_________

 

 

Chanyeol had been sitting in the cafeteria and watching that kid Byun Baekhyun laughing with his friends. It made him both forlorn, because he was alone at the moment, and jealous, because he wasn't the one making Baekhyun laugh. Although he had told Minseok that he was embarrassed and unsure of how to deal with Baekhyun's obvious infatuation, the truth was slightly different. Baekhyun's attraction was visible, but he had kept it respectful. The real problem was that every time Chanyeol saw him move, smile or laugh, he felt a sudden urge to slam him against a wall and kiss him violently till they both passed out from lack of air. As he watched him laugh out loud with one of his friends, eyes crinkling till they were almost shut, the feeling rose in him again, a need to walk over, push everything off the table and take Baekhyun there and then. In the red haze of lust that clouded his eyes, he didn't immediately notice that the object of his fantasies had stopped laughing and was staring straight at him.

Hoping the flush wouldn't be too visible on his cheeks, he turned his gaze to his computer screen, pretending to read something important.

But really, he was just opening a new Tetris game.

"Chanyeol, stop it," he mumbled to himself, the stacking of bricks failing to calm him. "Forbidden. Wrong."

"What's wrong ?" Asked Minseok, seeming to appear out of nowhere in the chair opposite him. "Are you sick ? Your face is red."

"Fuck !" Chanyeol cursed loudly. "Sorry. Gotta go." He slammed his computer shut, stuffed it in his bag, and hurried out of the cafeteria. Minseok stared at his retreating form and eventually shrugged. His friend was always rather impulsive, but the more he thought about it, the more his behaviour seemed particularly strange these days.

Minseok flipped the paper open and started reading as he ate his lunch. He was sipping his coffee when he heard a shy cough behind him. _Oh no_ , he thought, turning slowly to see Jongdae standing there with a hopeful smile and a single folded paper in his hand.

"Hello, Professor. May I sit with you for a minute ?"

Minseok nodded, unsmiling. Even as he was pulling himself together to do what he had decided must be done, he couldn't help but notice how cute his student looked. He was wearing a simple plaid shirt that looked slightly too big for him, exposing more of his collarbone than Minseok was completely comfortable with. His blonde hair was ruffled up towards the front, as though he had pushed it out of his face while reading something riveting, and he had on a pair of thick-rimmed square glasses. His eyes were widened by the excitement of speaking to his teacher about something he loved, and he was simply adorable.

Minseok shook himself, and sighing, focused on Jongdae's sweet voice.

"I really enjoyed the Byron book you gave me the other day. So I wanted to.. give you something back."

"It was a loan. And you returned the book to me." The effort to keep himself from falling even deeper in love made him shorter than he meant to be. _Probably for the best_.

"Well that's true. But still, I appreciated the gesture. So I wanted..."

"Don't feel that you owe me anything. In fact, it's the opposite. I overstepped my boundary as a teacher in doing that.. and other things..." Minseok sighed, remembering his behaviour in the teachers' lounge. "So if anyone is owing, it's me. I owe you an apology. My behaviour to you has been inappropriate. I can understand why you're confused, and I'm sorry."

Jongdae looked at him, silent. The slight smile that he often wore when speaking to Minseok had been wiped away, leaving only surprise and a growing pain in his wide eyes. _Confused ?_

Undeterred, his teacher ploughed on, not quite meeting his eyes.

"From now on, I will make sure that our relationship is nothing more than what it should be. You don't need to worry anymore about me acting like anything other than your professor."

Minseok was now looking at the table as he spoke, unable to face Jongdae's expression.

"Again, I'm sorry. This is entirely my fault. I accept that. I haven't been professional."

Both of them stayed silent. Minseok wasn't sure what else to say, and Jongdae was processing his teacher's cold words. Before he could find a way to express himself, the deepening sadness, the dashing of his hopes, the growing shame he felt at thinking that anything could ever be possible between them, Kim Minseok stood.

"Please don't come speak to me like this again, unless it's about the class. I'll do the same. Goodbye."

And with that, he collected his shoulder bag off the floor and disappeared. Jongdae sat there for a long time, staring at the unfinished coffee and the half-read article. He couldn't believe the conversation that had just ended, and yet somehow he knew that this was the only possible outcome. Why had he told himself that anything else could happen ?

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." He mumbled, his head sinking to the table.

 

 

___________

 

 

A few days later, Jongdae still hadn't left his room and Baekhyun was getting worried. As he was less quiet than Kyungsoo and still calmer than Baekhyun his presence was the perfect balance to Baekhyun's own volume and the friendly rivalry he maintained with their shorter friend. He bridged their differences very effectively, and even fighting together wasn't fun when Jongdae wasn't around to mediate and appease. There was a serenity and a calm to him that made him pleasant to be around, and he had occasional bouts of puppy-like behaviour that were both endearing and fun. It was strange, he thought, that his friend would disappear when he had seemed so happy, when his crush had touched him, when everything had been going so well. Baekhyun meant to find out what happened, and with that goal in mind, he stomped up the stairs to his friend's studio one dark evening. It had been storming all day, with frequent claps of thunder, a sure sign that something was wrong. Baekhyun frowned, shaking the water from his bangs.

 

"He couldn't have a useful ability, like making sugar appear out of nowhere or something. No, he had to get the one that makes thunderstorms, and he can't even control it. Idiot."

In this grumpy mood, he started banging on his friend's door.

"Jongdae ! Open up ! It's me and I'm soaking !"

Nothing. He banged some more, then reverted to yelling.

"Come on ! I'll die if you don't open ! I mean it, I'll catch cold and die on your doorstep !"

_BANG BANG_

"DUDE ! If you make me wait out here any longer I'll come back and haunt you after my inevitable death !"

"You're such a drama queen." Sighed Jongdae, coming up behind him, grocery bags in hand.

Baekhyun jumped, always easily startled, but quickly recovered himself.

"Finally ! I've been banging on your door for hours."

"Please come in," grumbled Jongdae when Baekhyun pushed in as soon as the door was unlocked. He followed his friend inside his own apartment, which was rather bare. Piles of books adorned various corners, as he hadn't had the time or money to get shelves yet. A small bed and a large desk occupied opposite corners, but Baekhyun flew past them into the bathroom, where he proceeded to take his wet clothes off. Jongdae knew what was coming next. Sighing, he picked out his oldest pajamas and tossed them to his friend. At some point in a friendship with Baekhyun, certain boundaries just seemed to disappear.

"That's better. Now why is it so dark in here ?" The young man inquired of no one, walking into the middle of the room in a fluffy Peanuts sweater.

"Oh right. Because someone is making it storm outside." And with that snide remark, he snapped his fingers, causing two orbs of light to appear and illuminate the darkened studio.

"Now what's wrong with you ? Why haven't you been going to class ?"

"I have -"

"Don't lie. I have contacts everywhere. You've missed half of your classes, you've missed every single Poetry of the Romantics class, and most importantly, you've ignored every single one of my texts !" His voice rose in indignation.

Jongdae sighed, putting his groceries away to avoid looking at his friend.

"I'm sorry.. I just.. I didn't feel like talking."

Baekhyun's expression softened as he saw how upset Jongdae really was.

"Is it because of your teacher ? Did something happen ?"

"Yeah."

For a loud person, Baekhyun knew exactly when to stay silent. It paid off.

"Yeah," Jongdae said again, gathering his courage, "he said I was confused. And.. and he said I shouldn't speak to him anymore unless I have a question about the class. He said he hadn't been professional, giving me books and touching my chest and.. I just feel like an idiot. I can't believe I thought he might actually like me."

Forgetting his groceries, he slid down to his kitchen floor where Baekhyun joined him.

"I guess I was hoping that something might.. be possible.. between us. I just haven't really had such a connexion with anyone since.." He broke down, the memory of his first love being too much to handle.

"I know, dude.. I know.." Baekhyun reached over and softly petted his friend's hair until the shaking shoulders and quiet sobs stilled.

"It's just.. ever since he walked into that classroom I haven't been myself. I knew I shouldn't fall in love, because it's forbidden, but I guess I was still hoping. And I thought.. I thought the way he looked at me sometimes... and how he interrupted the class because I said I had a headache... and he gave me that book.. I should have known he was too smart to like an idiot like me." He buried his head in his arms again.

"It's not your fault, Dae. He totally led you on. He put his hand on your chest and he made sex eyes at you. Anyone would have been confused, because you don't do that to someone you don't like. It was a dick move."

Between muffled sobs, Baekhyun heard the sentence "but he likes poetry" and unable to help himself, laughed out loud.

"Lots of people like poetry. Some of them are dicks anyway."

"Do you think Kim Minseok is a dick ? Was he playing with me ?"

Baekhyun shook his head. "I don't know... but if he was actually playing with you, he didn't get much out of it before stopping. So maybe not."

Jongdae lifted his head slightly, and being so close his friend saw for the first time the deep dark circles under his eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept for days.

"Maybe he just wanted to keep his job safe.. maybe he couldn't control himself around you before, and he just didn't realize what he was doing."

Jongdae looked at him, a slight hint of hope in his immensely sad eyes.

"You think so ?"

"I don't know. I'm not inside his head. But whatever the reason, you have to move on, Jongdae. You can't stay like this forever."

"I know," he answered, burying his head in his arms again, "I just feel so rotten."

"I can think of something to cheer you up..."

A muffled groan came from the sad Jongdae heap on the floor.

"Why don't we put on Disney movies and stay up all night eating junk food ?"

Silence. Then, so quiet Baekhyun might have missed it if he had been more than a foot away - "okay."

Triumphant, the young man jumped up and proceeded to get everything ready, as Jongdae slowly picked himself off the floor and got into his own fluffy pajamas. They were halfway through Brother Bear when Baekhyun heard a soft snore. He looked over to see his friend fast asleep, and the storm outside the window slowing down to a mere rainfall. He smiled. Things would go back to normal in time.

 

 

___________

 

 

And slowly, things did go back to normal. The following week, Jongdae gathered his courage and returned to Poetry of the Romantics 101, choosing a seat in the back and carefully avoiding his professor's eye. He never saw the relief that flooded Minseok's face when he noticed the blonde head, after feeling painful pangs of guilt every hour that Jongdae had missed.

The student took notes diligently, doing his best to catch up on missed work. When he ate in the cafeteria with his friends, he kept himself from looking around for his teacher. He never saw Minseok staring at their small corner table, from a stool at the counter, trying to remember if the dark circles under his eyes had been so pronounced and suspecting that he had laughed more before.

Jongdae spent most of his time in the University library, catching up on the work he had missed and revising for midterms. He flipped through books, looking for small details to add to essays, but he carefully avoided the shelf that held everything by and on Lord Byron. Engrossed in his work, he never saw the dark head of messy hair passing every now and then, glancing at him to check if he looked particularly sad or tired.

Things slowly went back to normal for Jongdae as he focused on his studies, and carefully ignored Kim Minseok. Before he realized it, he was laughing out loud at one of Baekhyun's jokes while they ate lunch.

Seeing this from across the cafeteria, Minseok smiled even as his heart sank within him. One of them at least would eventually be all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, chapter 6 done ! The next one introduces a new character :-)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo go out and stuff happens. (10/10 summary right there)

Jongdae didn't go out very often, but every now and then Baekhyun succeeded in convincing both him and Kyungsoo that they needed the fresh air and alcohol-induced loss of memory. On one such night around the middle of the semester, all three of them were sitting in a bar and sipping a pint of stout, a half-pint of pale ale and a fruity cocktail. Being several rounds in, all three of them had loosened up considerably. As far as Baekhyun went, that only meant getting louder, but Kyungsoo was almost a different person.

"Dae, isn't that guy cute ?" He whispered loudly to Jongdae, who caught a whiff of strawberry.

Trying to be discreet, he pointed straight at the bartender, a handsome young man with oddly good-looking orange hair and a funny half-smile. A web of tattoos crept up his neck out of his collar, and one of his ears held about seven different studs and rings. Jongdae shrugged, uncaring, as he didn't yet have the heart to pay that kind of attention to anyone else.

"I love tall guys. I love it when they stand behind me and give me back hugs. I love it when they rest their head on mine. It makes me feel so safe." Kyungsoo's giggle turned into a deep sigh as he rested his head on the table.

"I'm so lonely JongJong."

"I'm not drunk enough for you to call me that." Growled Jongdae, as he watched Baekhyun chatting with the cute bartender. He never drank as much as the others did, because he rather liked being able to take care of his friends when they were wasted. It gave him a warm feeling of usefulness, but came with the unfortunate side of effect of having to deal with ridiculous alcohol-induced nicknames.

"Park Jimin is never going to like me." A muffled moan came from Kyungsoo, whose head was now buried in his arms.

"Even if he did, he couldn't do anything about it. So for all you know he does like you."

Owl eyes stared at him as Kyungsoo raised his head a little.

"You think so ?"

"Who knows ?" Shrugged Jongdae. A smiled played on his friend's lips for a minute, until he remembered more immediate concerns.

"But I want hugs now ! I need someone to hug me."

Jongdae had got up and was about to give him a hug, when Kyungsoo added, much lower but still too loudly, "I'm so horny. I really wanted to do someone tonight," and Jongdae sat back down. His friend continued, "but Baekhyun is getting all the attention as usual, and now even my cute bartender won't look at me."

They turned to the bar, and saw the bartender give a note to Baekhyun with a small smile. Kyungsoo groaned and his head hit the table again. "I." Bang. "Want." Bang. "To." Bang. "Fuck." BANG ! The table shook.

"Control yourself Soo !" Hissed Jongdae. Getting drunk wasn't usually dangerous as far as their abilities went, but when Kyungsoo _did_ lose control, mayhem tended to ensue. The first time they'd gotten drunk as teenagers, he had ripped a lamppost out of the pavement and yelled at his friends to throw things at him so he could score a home-run, eventually tossing his makeshift bat into a nearby pond and startling a family of swans. The birds had flown up in outrage and given chase, to the dismay of their friend Yixing who was deathly afraid of feathered anything. The night had ended with a chunk out of Yixing's right calf (although that didn't much matter, insisted Baekhyun, because he had a healing ability) and a rather damning article in the following day's paper. That had been years ago, and nothing remotely similar had happened since, but the memory was still vivid in Jongdae's mind.

"Hey losers, still not talking to anyone ?" Baekhyun yelled as he approached the table triumphantly.

In response, Kyungsoo groaned again and turned his head away from his friend.

"Cheer up, sourface. I have something for you." And with a flourish, he placed the piece of paper on the table in front of Kyungsoo. "This is from your cute bartender. Guess what he said ?"

Kyungsoo raised his head to look at the piece of paper. It read : _Oh Sehun, xxx-xxx-xxx, call me :-)_

Too impatient to wait for his guess, Baekhyun ploughed on.

"He said you were super cute, and he noticed you looking at him, and he liked how you order fruity drinks because they're his favourite to make." Baekhyun's glee at getting his friend a phone number was evident, and probably only slightly heightened by the alcohol.

"He has nice handwriting," Kyungsoo murmured and blushed.

"Jongdae !!" Yelled Baekhyun, making him jump. He'd been looking at the note, feeling oddly jealous. No one, and especially not anyone he actually liked, had ever sent him their number like this. Nothing would ever come of _his_ infatuation. "Jongdae !! Isn't that... ?"

Jongdae turned, and stared. Outside the bar, stumbling through the street barely upright, was Kim Minseok. A tall man was leaning on him, and both of them were singing at the top of their lungs. They took a few steps sideways, as though pulled by a mysterious force, then trying to correct their trajectory, veered to the other side. Reaching the chorus, both of them straightened and belted out :

_WHERE DO WE GO, WHERE DO WE GO NOW_

_OOH OOH OH OHH  
WHERE DO WE GO NOW, SWEET CHILD O' MIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE_

 

As they held the last note impossibly long, the taller man raised his fists to the sky, straightening to his full height before toppling on Kim Minseok, catching him unawares. Both of them fell to the pavement and lay there laughing.

Jongdae jumped from his seat and rushed outside. Baekhyun followed close, having recognized the tall man as his music teacher Park Chanyeol.

"Who'ryou," mumbled Minseok as the blonde young man pulled him upright. His jet-black hair was ruffled and messy, and dark circles had formed under his beautiful half-closed eyes. His black shirt had been torn at some point in the evening and hung open, revealing his sculpted chest. Jongdae couldn't help himself. Despite all his resolutions of being stoic and no longer looking at his teacher that way, he had never seen him so unteacherlike and sexy. He blushed a violent shade of purple, hoping fervently that his professor couldn't read minds.

"You're cute," Minseok slurred. Jongdae blushed deeper, and still more when the now upright Professor Kim stumbled and caught himself on his arm. The cat eyes closed as he leaned onto his student, into the warmth.

"M'cold." His hands snaked around Jongdae's waist, looking for heat.

"Wanna go home." He sighed, resting his head on Jongdae's shoulder.

The young man stood still, unable to decide what to do with his favourite teacher, who had recently made it clear that nothing could ever happen between them, wrapped around him. He looked to Baekhyun for help. His friend was kneeling next to Park Chanyeol, apparently fast asleep on the ground.

"Can't even hold his liquor," sighed Baekhyun.

"Shut up smartass," growled his teacher, still faintly conscious.

This sent Baekhyun into a fit of giggles that resulted in him lying on the pavement next to his teacher, both of them laughing at the top of their lungs. Realizing he would get no help from that quarter, Jongdae made his decision.

"Uh, professor ? Professor Kim ?"

"Hmm ?"

"I'll take you home, but you have to tell me where you live."

"'S this way." Minseok pointed in a vague direction and, still supporting him, Jongdae set off.

Whether thanks to his amazing sense of direction or because he was enjoying the close contact, it seemed a very short time before they arrived to Minseok's apartment building, in a relatively quiet side street that held only a bookstore and a coffee shop. By then, the drunken man was almost asleep, and Jongdae's arm had become a material support. He could feel his teacher's toned body under his hand, and had to remind himself to focus ever so often.

"Where are your keys ?"

"Back pocket." Mumbled Kim Minseok, eyes still closed. Jongdae gulped. Enjoying the feeling of his muscles was one thing, but getting the keys out of his back pocket seemed almost sacrilegious. Fortunately for his fast-beating heart, Minseok pulled the keys out with a triumphant _HEYO_ !, before falling to the floor, leaving Jongdae to open the door and pull him in.

The apartment was small but nicely arranged, and even in the darkness, he could tell it was perfectly clean. He flipped a light on and half-dragged half-carried his teacher to the couch before wrestling the shoes off his feet.

 

"Professor ?" He called, but Kim Minseok was fast asleep. Jongdae sat on the ottoman and gave himself the luxury of staring, which he had denied himself for so long. His eyes roamed over the soft skin, the pouting lips, the cheeks that seemed slightly chubby at this angle. He took in the hair falling softly on his smooth forehead, the shape of the nose and that of the ears. He stared for a long time, hoping to imprint the sight of his teacher's sleeping face in his mind. He knew this was the last time he'd ever see him so innocent and peaceful. He also knew that despite all of his efforts, he was still deeply in love.

A crazy urge to kiss him rose in Jongdae, but as he knelt to get closer, a soft sound came from the sleeping man.

 

"Dae... m'sorry.. dae..." The hand twitched, a sad frown appearing on Minseok's face. One small tear rolled down the perfect cheek and his breath seemed to catch in his throat. Forgetting any impure thoughts, Jongdae took his hand and sat there, until the frown disappeared and the breathing evened out. He took in the contrast of dark hair on soft skin, and as he remembered one of the marked poems from the little blue book, whispered softly :

 

_And all that's best of dark and bright_

_Meet in his aspect and his eyes.._

 

He stayed for a long time, holding the smaller hand in his own, impossibly big and yet perfect for holding Minseok's. Finally, sighing, he rose and crept out, with the knowledge in his heart this was the most perfect night he could ever dream of having.

On the couch, the sleeping figure he had just covered with a soft blue blanket shivered, hands twitching in search of the warmth that had just left them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured this fic needed more Sehun Kokobop-era goodness. :)
> 
> And the song is Sweet Child O' Mine by Guns and Roses.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO. MANY. EMOTIONS.

"Fuck, Baekhyun."

 

It was a few days later. Baekhyun had woken up in professor Park's apartment with most memories of the previous night intact, and just a few missing. After Jongdae took Kim Minseok home, they'd got up off the pavement and proceeded to have more drinks in the bar. Kyungsoo was chatting to his bartender about Star Wars, of all things, so student and teacher had been left alone to get even more smashingly drunk. He was slightly hazy on the details of how exactly he had ended up in Chanyeol's bed, but there he was the next morning.

 

"Slow down ! Fuck !"

 

He'd woken up fully clothed, which was a relief as he didn't like having one-night stands when he was so drunk. He was even more relieved when he realized that next to him, also fully clothed, Professor Park was fast asleep. _Disaster avoided_. Despite spending most of his time in university looking for and staring at his handsome teacher, he knew that any kind of involvement would make his life very complicated.

 

"Shit, how are you doing this..."

 

But when he had tried to get up and leave, a strong hand had caught his wrist and pulled him into a tight embrace. _I guess I'll have to stay_ , thought Baekhyun with a smile and a shrug, snuggling into the warmth.

 

"I'm going to.. fuck !"

 

They hadn't done anything that day, even after Chanyeol had woken up. Both of them had been a little embarrassed, and yet the other's presence had felt so right that neither wanted it to end. They'd made breakfast around midday and had more pancakes than was healthy. Chanyeol had given him back hugs as he cooked. They'd laughed when Baekhyun got chocolate on his nose. They'd stayed on his couch in the middle of a messy living room all afternoon, watching movies, Chanyeol's long arms wrapped around Baekhyun.

 

"You're so good at this.."

 

And then eventually, Baekhyun had decided to go home. Chanyeol had nodded sadly. On his doorstep, Baekhyun had hesitated to kiss him, but before he could gather his courage, Chanyeol reached over and ran his fingers through Baekhyun's hair, a melancholy expression in his eyes. Then, with one last smile, he'd shut the door.

 

"Almost there.."

 

And Baekhyun had thought that was the end of it. They had never kissed. He would probably just ignore him on Monday, as he usually did. But after their music class, his teacher had growled at him to stay behind when the other students left, and before he knew it the door was closed and he had been slammed against the wall as Chanyeol kissed him passionately. It had been a brief but intense kiss, and each was panting as they broke apart. Scared of his own need to feel more than his professor's soft lips, Baekhyun had run away only to find himself ringing Chanyeol's doorbell later that evening.

Now, just three days later, he was on his knees in the now familiar living room.

"FUCK !" The deep voice yelled and both of them dropped onto the carpet, panting, letting go of their game controllers. Baekhyun had won yet another round of Mario Kart, despite Chanyeol's best efforts.

"You suck at this. Give up and admit my superiority."

"Or what ?"

"I'll beat you a twenty-fifth time."

"You're on, smartass ! I'll win this time !"

Reaching for his game-controller, Chanyeol glared at the young man, who smiled back serenely. He knew he would never win against him. Baekhyun was too good. But as long as they kept playing, they could stay together and that was all Chanyeol wanted.

A few games later, he was no closer to winning when Baekhyun put his controller down and turned to him with a serious face.

"Look, I think we need to talk."

"Let's not."

"Why ? I've been coming over every day for like, a week. You kissed me on Monday," he paused as Chanyeol flinched, knowing what reproaches were coming next, "and haven't touched me since. What's going on ? What am I to you ?"

Chanyeol rose from the carpet and started pacing, hoping to arrange his own thoughts before answering.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have kissed you. I just can't stay away from you, especially not since last Saturday. I'm not sure what I'm doing myself.. I just.. I want you.. all the time." He turned back to Baekhyun, who was looking straight at him with a serious face. Even in such a situation, Chanyeol couldn't help but notice how perfect his student's features were.

"You.. you distract me, Baekhyun. I can't think straight when you're around. I know I can't kiss you, I know it's wrong.. but I don't want you to go again. I don't know what to do. I keep thinking, if I can make you stay then things will sort themselves out."

Baekhyun stayed uncharacteristically silent, merely looking at Chanyeol who was getting increasingly frustrated.

"I don't know what's going on. I don't know what you are to me. I only know I don't want it to stop. I'd rather have you near me without being able to.. to touch you.. Than let you leave again."

With a sigh, Baekhyun rose. Even from across the room, Chanyeol could tell how much smaller he was, and he felt himself moving forward to envelop him in his long arms. Baekhyun's voice, strong and clear, stopped him. He loved Baekhyun's voice most of all. His attraction had started the first time he had heard the young man sing, and now even his speaking voice reminded him of the thrills he felt whenever Baekhyun sang. A different kind of thrill ran through him as he processed his student's words.

"So you just want me to hang around so you can, what ? Keep your eye on me ?"

"What ? No !"

"Like a pet ? And not even one you can touch ? You want me to be your goldfish ?"

"No, of course not. I just want to.. to keep you close. To protect you."

"Protect me ?" Baekhyun's voice was now filled with disbelief. "Protect me from what ?"

"I don't know !" Yelled Chanyeol, his frustration still mounting, both at his own inability to express his feelings, and Baekhyun's apparent unwillingness to understand. "You're just.. you're small.. and cute. I just want to wrap you up and keep you by me forever."

There was silence as they stared at each other. Baekhyun's face was drained of color and his eyes, completely dry, seemed to be beyond tears. His expression was terrifying to Chanyeol. Finally, he sighed and turned away, running his hand through his hair.

"That's not good enough."

".. What ?"

"I'm not an object or a pet. I can't just hang around while you figure yourself out, Chanyeol. I know my own heart. I want you, I want you to be mine. But I won't wait around like this." His voice cracked a little. "It hurts too much."

"Baekhyun..." He came a step closer.

"Figure it out. Then come to me if you decide you do want me, as a person. But don't play with me like this. It's not fair."

"Baek.." Chanyeol could feel tears gathering in his widened eyes, and he gulped. "I'm not playing with you, I swear," he whispered.

"I'm sorry. It's all or nothing. I can't do things by halves. I'm serious about you, but you don't seem like you're serious about me. I deserve better than that. I'm sorry, Chanyeol."

"Please don't go.." His voice was now almost inaudible.

Baekhyun's heart shattered as he processed the sadness in the other's tone. Chanyeol wasn't even looking at him anymore, eyes scrunched up in an effort to keep the tears away. Baekhyun had never been one to compromise on his own principles, and this would not be an exception. He would be strong.

Standing on tiptoes, he pressed his lips briefly to Chanyeol's. The light bulb above them blew out, but they ignored it. The feeling of kissing his professor was one he had been missing for days, and he knew he would be missing it more. Big hands had come up to hold him, both careful and firm, as the kiss was returned passionately. Baekhyun knew that if he let it last too long, all his resolve would disappear. As quickly as it had started, he stopped and turned away, unable to face the big, sad eyes.

 

With a whispered "Goodbye," he grabbed his jacket and fled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is the closest I'm getting to smut. Also... I'm sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol and Minseok find out some things about themselves.

Minseok's home had always been his favourite place to be, and the little apartment on a quiet street was no exception. He kept it scrupulously clean, and every little thing about it seemed like a friend. He had carefully curated the furniture so that it was the most comfortable he could afford, and the decorations so that they reflected his own interests, making his apartment a mirror of his happiest self. In his bedroom and hallway hung colourful paintings by his sister, a constant reminder of the importance of his family, but his favourite piece was a large reproduction a Klimt painting adorning his living room, set in a spot that caught the afternoon light and bathed the room in a golden glow. Small touches of gold here and there, in the trim of his coffee table and cushions, gave the room a coherence that he loved. He had always enjoyed order and patterns. Tending the row of little plants on the kitchen windowsill gave him a comforting sense of care. Dusting his bookshelves reminded him of all the worlds he could escape to. Setting his kettle to boil for afternoon tea was a beloved part of his routine. Nowadays though, his favourite thing was to do was simply stay on his cosy window seat for hours, wrapped in his best blue blanket, watching the October rain fall on the paved street below. He would think about everything there, but mostly Jongdae. Now and then he turned his mind back to the strange memories that were returning slowly, from the night he had gotten black out drunk with Chanyeol. He was fairly certain he had made out with a guy in that second bar they'd been to, and liked it a lot. A blurry face resembled Jongdae's and he couldn't help but wonder if he had actually kissed his student that night. If he was going by the sharpness of the memories, they seemed to be two different moments. But then why did he remember the warmth and comfort of being held by Jongdae ? And why did his hand keep twitching whenever he thought of that ?

 

As he was musing on this subject, the doorbell rang. He had picked the least offensive sound he could, but he still hated its shrill interruption of his daydreams. Sighing, he rose and opened the door to find a soaked Chanyeol on his doorstep.

"Can I come in ?"

"Since when do you ask ?"

As he entered, Minseok could tell something was wrong. His tall friend barely seemed to notice the state of his clothes or hair, and he stood in the middle of the living room staring into space.

"Look, I can tell you're sad and I hate to do this now, but you're leaving puddles on my carpet. Let me give you something to change into."

Chanyeol nodded wordlessly and followed Minseok to his room, taking off his soaked clothes and drying himself with the towel he had been handed. Fortunately, he had once forgotten some clothes in this apartment after a particularly rowdy night out, and Minseok had apparently cleaned them. Anything of Minseok's would have been too small for him to wear. He pulled on the fresh smelling sweatpants and t-shirt and followed his friend back to the open kitchen, sitting on a stool at the counter while his friend made him tea. Minseok always insisted on making tea when people were upset. At first Chanyeol had made fun of him for it, but he had grown to love this habit and the comforting feeling of a warm cup of tea in his hands. No matter how hot it was, he never burned himself. That was a happy side effect of his ability. After a short silence, Minseok patiently waiting for him to speak, the warmth seemed to give him the courage to finally say it.

"I fucked up."

Minseok looked at him, waiting for the rest of the story.

"You remember that night we went out ?" A simple nod was enough for him to continue, "I went home with Byun Baekhyun."

"WHAT"

"I know. But nothing happened ! We just did.. couple stuff... like pancakes and hugs. And then I kissed him on Monday."

"Oh my god, Chanyeol."

"I know. I fucked up real bad."

"Did anything else happen ?"

Chanyeol nodded, his throat dry. "He's been coming over every day after classes this week. We've been.. playing Mario Kart, mostly."

"Are you crazy ? Do you know how much trouble you can get into if anyone finds out ?"

Seeming both ashamed and defiant, Chanyeol looked away.

"You'll never get another job teaching if this comes out."

"I know ! I just.. I can't help it. It's like I lose my mind when he's around. All I can think of is kissing him."

Minseok sighed.

"Isn't that how you feel about Jongdae ?"

"Don't bring him into this. I never kissed him, and I made sure nothing would ever happen between us."

"Really ? Nothing happened the other night ?"

"What do you mean ?" Minseok's heart skipped a beat. He hadn't asked his friend about that, the simple idea of hearing anyone speak Jongdae's name being too painful still.

"He and Byun Baekhyun found us on the street and you asked him to take you home. I don't remember much, but I know you were leaning on him and the both of you were walking towards your place."

A rush of memories came back to Minseok. The feeling of a large hand on his side. The slight smell of citrus shampoo. The curve of a familiar smile and soft eyes watching him. How sweet his student's hesitation to get the keys out of his back pocket had seemed, and sweeter still the relief on his face when Minseok had managed to do it for him. The warm hand that had held his for what seemed like hours, yet too short a moment. His head sank to the counter.

"Fuck."

"We're in the same boat man," Chanyeol said wisely, "and it's a shitty one."

"We're so screwed," sighed Minseok again.

After a pause, Chanyeol spoke. "Baekhyun told me to leave him alone until I figure out my feelings. I don't know what to do."

"There's only one thing you can do, if you want to keep your job, or ever work again. You know how the Dean feels about this stuff. Remember Kris ?"

They both shuddered, remembering the scandal that had rocked the university during their first year teaching.

"There's no way she'll be letting anything slide after that. It wreaked havoc on our funding. You have to forget about being with Baekhyun."

Even the warmth from the cup of tea failed to comfort Chanyeol, because he knew his friend was right. He was going to need something stronger.

"Do you have any marshmallows ?"

Reaching over to the nearest cupboard, Minseok pulled out an industrial-sized bag of the sweets and tossed it over to Chanyeol, who spiked one on a fork and pointed lazily at it with his index finger. Nothing happened.

"What the.."

A pained expression spread over his face as he focused harder, trying to make a flame. This was one of his easiest active abilities, but sweat beaded on his forehead as he finally managed to produce a tiny, flickering flame that went out as soon as it was confronted with the marshmallow.

"What the hell. Why can't I make a flame ?"

"Can you still play with one ?" Minseok tossed him a pack of matches from a drawer in the counter. Quickly, Chanyeol cracked one and took the flame into his palm. It stayed there for a few seconds, slowly dying to nothing, barely flickering when he gave it a burst of concentration. It didn't hurt, but he couldn't keep it alive. Minseok was staring at him.

"Why am I losing my ability ?" A look of panic swept across Chanyeol's face. "What about you ? Can you still freeze stuff ?"

Struck by the same thought, Minseok had grabbed a glass of water and was focusing hard. A tiny web of frost crept up its sides, disappearing as soon as his hand left it. He took a sip and grimaced. "Luke warm," he muttered. He emptied half of the glass in the sink and tried again on the smaller amount of water. Again, the web of frost shot half-heartedly up the sides of the glass, disappearing as soon as he stopped focusing. The water hadn't even begun to cool down.

The two friends stared at each other.

"What's happening ?" Whispered Chanyeol.

Minseok pondered for a moment before answering, "Do you think it's because we're both sad right now ? Or does everyone else have this as well ? Maybe it happens when we're a certain age ?"

"We'll have to ask Junmyeon how his ability is doing."

"I'd rather not." Minseok answered quickly. "He always sighs at us for being irresponsible. He'll say it's because we were roasting marshmallows. We should try Kris instead."

"Kris is in Patagonia, we'll never be able to get ahold of him."

"Shit, you're right. I guess we don't have a choice then. We'll just have to be careful and not say too much."

Chanyeol nodded. He liked Junmyeon, but Minseok was right about his respect for rules and his probable reaction to their question, however innocently they asked. But the weakening of their abilities was an important matter, and they had to find out more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this particular character trait based on that 10 second video of Minseok going "Marshmallow, marshmallow ~~" after Chanyeol hands him one ? Yes. Yes it is.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo has a date. Chanyeol and Minseok seek advice. It goes _okay_.

Kyungsoo wasn't sure how he'd done it, but he had apparently kept himself from screwing up long enough to get a date with Oh Sehun, the good-looking bartender. He glanced at the tall figure walking by his side through the park and smiled to himself, partly out of delight but mostly in disbelief.

"So.. what's bartending like ?" He was trying hard to act normal, and seemed to succeed because Sehun smiled slightly. Their first conversation had been lengthy but oddly devoid of anything like personal histories, drunk Kyungsoo having found it much more entertaining to spend hours debating on the cultural impact of Star Wars and the deep symbolism that pervaded it.

"It's fun ! I originally started as a way to pay for college, but I liked it so much that my classes started to feel like they were getting in the way, so I quit them and started bartending full-time."

"What were you studying ?"

"I was in art school."

"Oh ! I'm studying art right now."

"Really ? How is it going ?"

"I love it, although sometimes the pressure gets to me."

Sehun nodded. "That was my problem. I hate deadlines. As a bartender I never have deadlines, I just take it day by day. And I still have a lot of time to work on my own art. I'm much more creative when I'm not stressed out."

"What medium do you use ?"

"Watercolours mostly."

Kyungsoo couldn't help the surprised look on his face, and Sehun laughed.

"I know, right ? The tattoos, the earrings, the bartending.. and then I'm a water-colourist. Most people make that exact face."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean... It _is_ unexpected... but it's also really cool." Kyungsoo said softly. To his renewed surprise, Sehun blushed and said nothing.

"Would you show me your watercolours sometime ?" He asked shyly.

"Of course ! You'll have to show me your stuff too. Do you do watercolours as well ?"

Kyungsoo shook his head. "No, I do mostly manga and animation style drawings. Although we have to do a little bit of everything in my art course, but I suck at watercolours."

"Good," laughed Sehun, "then we won't be in competition. I have literally no idea what makes a good manga drawing, apart from big eyes."

"The big eyes aren't the only thing, but they are important. That's how you show emotion."

"You have big eyes," Sehun spurted out without thinking.

"Uh, thank you ?"

"You're welcome... I'm sorry I'm bad at compliments."

Kyungsoo looked at him, unsure of whether he was being made a fool of. But Sehun was blushing and looking at the ground, seeming if possible even more embarrassed than Kyungsoo felt. This put him completely at ease, and he laughed.

"You're fine. I'm even worse. I think I told you I liked your teeth the other night ? Anyway. "

"That's true," Sehun looked relieved before adding in a serious tone, "But I do like them a lot. Your eyes. I like big eyes. I like.. your.. big.. eyes. Oh god."

Overcome by the awkwardness of his own words, Sehun ran to the edge of the lake and pretended to be jumping in. Kyungsoo followed him laughing and latched on to his arm, pretending to save him. They wrestled at the water's edge for a little, Sehun dramatically yelling to let him die in peace for bringing dishonour on his family until Kyungsoo collapsed on the ground from laughing too hard. Sehun followed, looking pleased with himself. He waited until the other regained his breath to ask :

"Do you want some coffee ? There's a place nearby that does killer lattes, according to Yelp."

"I'm not a huge coffee fan." Kyungsoo's mouth turned serious, worried about disappointing his date.

"Apparently they do killer pastries as well."

That was enough for Kyungsoo, who jumped up. "Let's go !"

Sehun followed, smiling. This was the most fun he had had on a first date in a while. Kyungsoo was smiling as well. He hadn't expected to find someone even more awkward than he was.

 

 

_______

 

 

Kim Junmyeon was working on his latest article, titled "Intimacy in the Early Twentieth Century : A Study of Correspondance" when a soft knock sounded at his door.

"Come in," he called, not looking up from the thick volume he was poring over.

The door opened and a tall, red-haired figure entered, followed by a shorter, darker man. Both stopped in front of his desk, feeling oddly like misbehaving students. Junmyeon had that effect on most people. His usual attire was a dark suit and tie, despite the very relaxed dress-code his colleagues followed, with his hair swept back and a pair of thick glasses that made him look a little bit like Clark Kent, Chanyeol sometimes said. He was handsome in a scary way, and seemed to be constantly working. After a minute of silence, he looked up and unsmiling, greeted both of them.

"Chanyeol, Minseok. Nice to see you. Please have a seat. What can I do for you ?"

They exchanged a glance before Minseok gathered his courage to speak. He had been designated as their spokesperson by the holy game of Rock-Paper-Scissors, but that didn't give him much confidence. He knew Junmyeon wouldn't be mean, and yet he had a way of being both disappointed and unsurprised that was very somehow worse than any display of anger.

"We're sorry to bother you, but we need your advice. Chanyeol and I recently noticed that our abilities are weakened, and we're wondering if that's.. um.. normal."

"What do you mean by 'weakened' ?"

"Well, it seems that we can no longer use our active abilities. Chanyeol can't make a flame anymore, and he can't keep one alive."

"But I'm still heat-resistant."

"And I can't freeze things, but I don't melt them either. Has this ever happened to you ?"

Junmyeon looked slowly from Minseok to Chanyeol, his piercing gaze making them both extremely uncomfortable. It felt like he was examining their very souls, and the lengthy silence he held before answering didn't help. Slowly, he nodded.

"It has."

He looked at them longer, apparently not deeming it necessary to elaborate, until Minseok couldn't help himself.

"Then could you.. maybe.. help us ?"

Junmyeon's gaze, which had been searching Chanyeol's face, turned to him. He was unreadable. Minseok had no idea whether he was about to kick them out or offer some advice, which kept him very much on edge. Suddenly, Junmyeon rose and strode over to his cabinet, pulling out a flask of amber-coloured liquid and three glasses. He set them on his desk, filled them and set one in front of each of the young men before downing his in one swallow. He sat down, took his glasses off, and sighed.

"I'm assuming you're in love."

Chanyeol and Minseok shared a surprised glance before nodding.

"And this love is making you unhappy."

They nodded again, and Junmyeon continued. "Abilities are sometimes weakened when you're going through emotional turmoil. Usually the strongest reduction in their potency is caused by heartbreak." 

He poured himself another glass and drank it quickly while Chanyeol and Minseok pondered his words. He didn't seem to notice the troubled frowns and after a short silence and a sigh, he added :

"That's what happened to me."

Both young men stared at him. Junmyeon was very secretive about his own life. The most they knew about him was that he had a dog that he loved very much (which, according to Chanyeol, was really the only indication that he wasn't a vampire), and they had learned that from spotting him at a dog park one day. He never volunteered information on himself and rarely answered questions.

"When I was younger I fell in love with someone I wasn't supposed to," He said, and the immense sadness that appeared on his face as he thought back to bygone days was both tragic and terrifying to the two friends listening. "My family is very traditional, and they expected me to follow their wishes. I ignored them and pursued the relationship. They cut contact with me. I thought I would be alright but I missed them, and my ability started to weaken. I lost it completely when the person I loved cheated on me. My family didn't welcome me back, and I had these two causes for sorrow. It took me very long to get my ability working again."

Junmyeon raised his left hand and waved it slowly in a small circle, causing drops to collect on his fingers out of thin air. He contemplated them as they gathered, and through slow movement shaped them into a ball that he passed slowly from knuckle to knuckle. With another wave, the water dispersed and he turned back to Chanyeol and Minseok with a serious face.

"My advice to you, is to cut your losses. If this love will be difficult and make you unhappy, avoid it. Your heart will heal sooner, and your abilities will come back. It won't be easy, and I'm sorry for being blunt, but this is what I wish someone had told me back then."

As Junmyeon poured them all another glass of whisky, Chanyeol and Minseok exchanged a glance. A deep sense of foreboding swept over both of them, and they couldn't help but shudder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so soft for Sesoo being dorks together.
> 
> As for Junmyeon, he looks like he did during the Elyxion when he had those thick glasses on (...that was a good look).


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is very short and has lots of poetry in it as Minseok pines over Jongdae. (who can blame him though)

Despite Junmyeon's warning and his own resolve to be responsible and let Jongdae go, Minseok found that his existence seemed to revolve around the young man, especially when he was on campus. Whenever he was seated, he glanced involuntary around to check if Jongdae was in the vicinity. He ate at the cafeteria more often than usual, just so he could discretely observe Jongdae from wherever he was seated. He felt himself grow impatient at anyone who spoke to him if they weren't Jongdae, and his self-control was limited to the class they shared together.

But although he refrained from staring too long or calling on the young man during class, he found himself subtly modifying certain parts of his course to better suit his feelings. He kept them a little longer than was completely necessary on the idealized love of the Romantics. He made them read Wordsworth's _She Was A Phantom Of Delight_ , and kept them on the analysis of the lines

 

_But all things else about her drawn_

_From May-time and the cheerful Dawn;_

_A dancing Shape, an Image gay,_

_To haunt, to startle, and way-lay._

Not merely for their impact on later writings, but because he felt that they held the truth of Jongdae's cheerful smile and friendly eyes.

He also found himself giving them more Shelley to read than he ever had before, in the hopes of repeating the look of pleasure and recognition in the young man's face when he had seen they would be studying _Ozymandias_ that day. He gave himself the leisure of reciting his favourite pieces, old favourites such as Byron's _When We Two Parted_ , which had taken on a whole new meaning, and newer favourites as well, like _Love's Philosophy_ , to a classroom only slightly less entranced than Jongdae had been in the teachers' lounge.

 

_The fountains mingle with the river_

_And the rivers with the ocean,_

_The winds of heaven mix for ever_

_With a sweet emotion;_

_Nothing in the world is single;_

_All things by a law divine_

_In one spirit meet and mingle._

_Why not I with thine?—_

_  
_

He paused at this last line, and heard a collective sigh from the class. The sadness in his voice made the poetry feel more real to the students, who were beginning to suspect that something was up with their handsome literature professor. Either he was putting on a very good show as an embodiment of the Romantic poets and teaching them by example, or he had caught himself in a whirlwind romance of some sort. Jongdae blushed when he heard a group of girls discussing this possibility, one day before class, and had to try very hard to look unsuspicious when he realized they were actually placing bets. Fortunately for his own peace of mind, no one seemed to think Kim Minseok would be attracted to anyone other than a dashing young woman with wild hair and something of the Scottish moors about her. It so happened that there was such a woman in the university staff, a PhD student who taught pre-Colombian history to first years, and Professor Kim's class soon began to ship them together, after a chance encounter in hallways where he had picked up a fallen slip of paper for her.

Minseok remained completely oblivious to this, and his distracted behaviour now explained, he was free to go about his day without everyone wondering why he looked so sad and who he was looking for all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to go at the end of the previous chapter and I'm an idiot like that. Next chapter will be full-length.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jongdae meets Jongin, Baekhyun is delightful and Kyungsoo is squishy.

Kim Jongin liked working in a coffee shop. He liked the smell of coffee and the well-organized counters. He enjoyed making muffins and simple pastries in the morning. He appreciated the happiness clients derived from his work, and strove to always impress. He was a perfectionist. The coffee shop’s owner was barely ever around, having given Jongin free rein once he had proved himself. He came in about once a month to check the books and try some of Jongin's inventions, but for the most part it was just Jongin and a part-time employee. The two of them were enough for the afternoon hours at which the coffee shop opened. Set on a quiet side street, they were rarely at full capacity and even then, there wasn't that much space. Fewer than ten tables were strewn about the soft white room accented with bronze details that would have seemed like a grandmother's sitting room if not for the large window and glass door that let in floods of natural light. The furniture was old-timey and mismatched in a delightful way with a large gray sofa dominating the corner furthest from the door. A collection of odd bits and pieces, a typewriter here, an old spyglass there, made it seem like something out of a Jules Verne book.

Jongin was happy. He had always been rather shy, his lively temper only coming out around those he knew well. Working in a coffee shop, he could satisfy his love of people while respecting his introversion. The basic friendliness he showed everyone was enough, with no need for strenuous getting-to-know-you conversations, and he could observe in peace. His favourite people to watch were usually people on first dates, but a recent regular client was starting to excite his fascination. He came in a couple days a week and sat for hours by the front window, slightly to the side. He ordered black coffee and a piece of brownie, which he ate as slowly as possible while stealing frequent glances at a blue front door on the other side of the street. He brought a book ( _Romantic Lyrical Poetry_ ) that was left untouched unless he picked it up hastily to hide behind whenever movement was detected near the building. The fifth time this happened, Jongin turned to his coworker.

"Look at his guy," he muttered, "what do you think his deal is ?"

Dahyun peered around Jongin's large shoulder with wide eyes. "The cute blonde guy ? Looks like he's waiting for someone."

The guy in question had just eaten a tiny piece of brownie, and was now straining his neck looking up, probably at someone's window. Jongin's curiosity overcame him, and, grabbing an empty tray, he walked over to the young man.

"Excuse me, sir."

The client jumped and turned, blushing deeply as though he had been caught doing something wrong.

"Um, yes ?"

"You seem to be taking quite an interest in our neighbourhood," Jongin started with a friendly smile, "are you looking to move in perhaps ?"

"No, no, I'm just... I'm..." And then to Jongin's surprise, the brown eyes filled with tears and he admitted, "I'm so pathetic. I'm stalking someone. I never thought this would be me. I just... I can't get him out of my mind. I can't get over him, it's too hard. I thought maybe if I just watch him going about his life happily.. without me... I'm sorry, I'm over sharing." And with a bitter laugh at himself, the young man wiped his eyes.

But Jongin shook his head. This was the kind of interesting story that hooked him. He was also starting to suspect things about his own orientation, and he craved to hear more about gay relationships.

"That's alright. If you feel like talking, go ahead. As you see we're not too busy right now." He gestured to the empty coffee shop with a comical shrug. The blonde man gave him a weak smile.

"Are you sure ?"

That was all the encouragement Jongin needed to sit down. "Of course. So does your ex live across the street ?"

 

 

_______

 

 

Jongdae wasn't sure what had possessed him to tell a stranger the whole story of his infatuation. Perhaps it had been the open countenance, the intelligent eyes, the quiet voice. Something about the barista at the small coffee shop made him want to spill everything like it might actually help.

He couldn't stop himself from visiting Kim Minseok's street every week, but his new friendship made it possible to lie to himself, which was a step in the right direction, Jongdae thought. Maybe he would eventually be coming to spend time with Jongin and not spy on his teacher, although Jongin made that rather difficult. As sympathetic as he was, he was also extremely curious and whenever anyone came in or out of that blue front door, he'd point and ask "Is that him ?"

Eventually, Kim Minseok did come out of his building, wearing a black hoodie and distressed jeans. Jongdae had never seen him dressed so casually and his breath caught in his throat. This reaction told Jongin everything he needed to know.

"He is really hot. Like, damn. Dahyun !" He yelled towards the back. The young woman poked her head out of the window to the tiny kitchen.

"What ? Did Jongdae's crush finally come out ?"

"Yeah, he's super good-looking."

"Show me, show me !" She rushed in. The coffee shop being so small, she had followed the whole story and felt almost as keen an interest in Jongdae's love story as Jongin did. Jongdae didn't really mind. Jongin had done his best to hire someone who'd fit with his own personality. She was only marginally bouncier than him, but this just reminded Jongdae of Baekhyun. She had to go to the front door to catch a glimpse, and she came back with an awed look on her face.

"That's your teacher ? You're sure he's not a movie star ?"

"Guys.." Jongdae sighed.

"Cause, like.. He could be. He's probably the handsomest person I've ever seen in real life." Jongin nodded in agreement.

"Seriously.."

"If I computer-generated him he couldn't be more perfect."

"Don't you think he looks like G-Dragon ?" Asked Jongin.

"You know what, he kind of does. But hotter. If that's even possible."

"Not helping, guys."

Jongin offered another slice of brownie to his new friend by way of an apology, as Dahyun went back to work, still muttering under her breath what sounded suspiciously like " _damn_ ".

Having ascertained that he wasn't a weirdo, Jongin had liked the blonde young man from their first conversation. He looked forward to Jongdae's visits at the coffee shop, especially now that the very quiet month of November had started. It didn't take very long for Jongdae to bring a friend of his as well, and their company was appreciated by the baristas. Baekhyun found in the two of them the qualities he liked in Jongdae that let him shine and he was often the centre of their amused attention, which was exactly the remedy to heartbreak his cheerful temper required. Although thoroughly distressed that his professor had apparently decided he didn't love him enough, the young man had never been one to succumb to depression. And as Jongin laughed more often and louder than Jongdae ever did (unless tickled), Baekhyun took to him so immediately that Jongdae was almost jealous. Dahyun liked the energetic young man who brought out her noisier side, and had promised she'd teach him how to use her longboard when the weather cleared up. Baekhyun became, as he usually did, a local favourite.

Jongin's quiet world was changed by these new friends, but it turned upside down when they came in one day with a third young man. He assumed this was Kyungsoo, who'd been mentioned several times by both Jongdae and Baekhyun. He happened to remember his first date with a tall and handsome orange-haired guy, a few weeks ago. And he knew instantly that here was the most perfect being he had ever set eyes upon.

The dark young man followed his friends inside, and smiled at Jongin when they reached the counter. Jongin felt himself growing faint.

"Hello. I'm Kyungsoo. I think we've met before, I was here three weeks ago."

He blushed at this, and Baekhyun elbowed him in the ribs with a grin. "I can't believe you had a date here."

The smile disappeared as Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. "Grow up, Baek. Adults go on dates."

"So you're an adult now ?"

"More than you, that much is certain."

This banter gave Jongin the opportunity to recover himself, and he was ready with a smile when Kyungsoo turned back to him and apologized.

"Hi Kyungsoo, I'm Jongin. It's nice to properly meet you."

The heart-shaped mouth smiled at him, cheeks rounding out so that he wanted to reach over and squish them, and Jongin knew then. Whatever else he was, he was definitely not straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had actually written this chapter introducing barista Jongin before the mv for Universe was even teased, so I choose to believe that SM somehow hacked into my laptop and stole my idea.
> 
> Also, Jongin looks like he did during Overdose era.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok's resolve breaks and Jongin gets sick.

One day, Jongin was preparing a batch of cookies when the doorbell tinkled. He patted his floured hands on his apron and walked out to meet the customer. Dahyun's shift hadn't started yet, so he was alone in the shop.

"Hello, welcome to -" His usual greeting was interrupted as he realized who the breathtaking newcomer was. Kim Minseok, wearing what seemed like pajamas under a big black fur-lined coat, had just walked in to his coffee shop. His hair was messed up and he was wearing a pair of round glasses with smudges on them. Jongin had pronounced him "very hot" after seeing him from a distance, but up close he felt that didn't do the man justice. All of a sudden he realized that he'd been staring with his mouth slightly open.

"Welcome to Leigh's Place. What can I get you ?"

"A, um.. a latte please."

"Anything to eat ? These caramel muffins are fresh from this morning."

Kim Minseok shook his head. He seemed troubled.

"Then please have a seat and I'll bring you your coffee right away."

"Can I ask you a favour ?" The professor seemed to have no intention of sitting down, and Jongin was startled.

"Oh - yes, of course. How can I help you ?" 

"I've noticed a blonde young man sitting by the window for the past few weeks," He said, pointing to Jongdae's usual seat. "Would you.. would you give him this ?" He held out a sealed envelope. "I don't.. You seem like friends, but I don't know how much he's told you. I can't give it to him myself. Please make sure he gets this ?"

Jongin took the envelope without a word.

"Thank you. I'll get going then."

"Hang on." Jongin said as Kim Minseok was just about to open the door. "Is this going to hurt him more ? Because he's just starting to get better, and if this is going to throw him back down the Pit, I don't know if I can give it to him."

Kim Minseok shuddered. He knew that he must have hurt his student very much, but hearing it confirmed by a friend of his was somehow worse. He took an involuntary step towards Jongin.

"Is he.. has he been very sad ?"

Jongin looked at him, face unreadable, before nodding slowly. Minseok felt like his heart was tearing in half. Tears gathered in his eyes. Noticing this, the barista felt a surge of sympathy for the man, and was reminded of the first time he'd spoken to Jongdae. He understood now how much each of them was in love with the other, and how awful their situation was. Kim Minseok wiped his eyes and took a steadying breath.

"I don't think it'll be worse. I hope it might help ; he might understand.. better. Why I did what I did. Please give it to him."

And, latte all but forgotten, he ran out across the street to his own blue front door. Jongin stood looking after him until the cookie timer beeped.

 

 

______

 

 

"What's wrong, Jongin ?"

The worried voice of Dahyun cut through the haze to Jongin's brain. He'd been leaning on the counter, eyes shut, trying to shake off the feverish feeling that was spreading through his limbs. It was a few days after the professor's visit to the shop, and the question of what to do had been tearing Jongin up. He had the letter in his back pocket right now, having decided that morning to give it to his friend before changing his mind again at noon.

"I don't feel.. I don't feel so good."

"You're burning up." She whispered, her hand cool against his cheek.

"I think I should go home. Can you close up tonight ?" He glanced at the clock. There were still two hours before closing time. Dahyun's shift had been just about to end, but Jongin was feeling worse by the minute. His head throbbed at the slightest sound, and opening his eyes seemed like a very bad idea. Everything was too bright in the soft november evening.

"Of course ! Will you be okay going home ? Do you want me to call someone to come get you ?"

"No, I'll manage. Make sure to.. clean the coffee machine.. with the small brush... like I showed you." Forming words was becoming difficult.

"Don't worry, I got this Jongin. You go home and rest." She patted his shoulder reassuringly, which hurt more than it should have. Grabbing his coat and backpack from their tiny lockerroom, Jongin stumbled to the front door, managing only to add "Thanks Dahyun, I owe you," before he was outside. The haze was getting thicker and he had to steady himself against the wall. A few deep breaths helped, as did the fresh air, and he tried walking again. The world was blinking in and out of existence around him, but he managed to get halfway home before a sudden wave of nausea washed over him. Everything was spinning and he lost his balance. He fell unconscious as he hit the pavement ; the last thing he heard was a loud crack.

 

 

_______

 

 

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun shared a small appartment close to the university. There were two bedrooms, a tiny kitchen and a small living room. The previous tenant had left most of his furniture, including the massive couch that took up most of the space and seemed impossible to get in or out of the tiny doorway. This couch was famous in their circle of acquaintance for being the most fabulously comfortable anyone had ever sat in. They called it the Cloud, and it was rather common to find friends sleeping on it at random. Baekhyun knew a lot of people, and he had a hard time saying no to many of them.

For this reason, Kyungsoo was initially unsurprised when he walked out of his room to see a figure sleeping on the Cloud. He'd been working on his portfolio when a loud crack had interrupted his concentration, reminding him of how thirsty he was. Random loud noises where also rather common when you lived with Baekhyun (there had been one notable week where he had decided to learn how to juggle clubs, despite his lack of anything resembling coordination, which had resulted in a note from building management to cease and desist, and a dent in the floor which they had covered with an old rug), so Kyungsoo's natural curiosity had been somewhat dulled.

As he walked over to the kitchen cupboard he glanced at the sleeping figure and frowned. Whoever it was hadn't taken their shoes off, and they were still wearing their coat as well. Kyungsoo disliked when people wore their shoes inside, but it was worse if said shoes came anywhere near the best couch in the world. His eyes travelled up to try and figure out who the inconsiderate guest was. Light blonde hair, almost white, was poking out of a dark hood. Kyungsoo frowned again, this time in confusion. The only person he knew with that shade of blonde hair was the goodlooking coffee-shop barista he'd met a few days previously. He'd thought a lot about him since, even though everything with Sehun was going well. There had been something mesmerizing about his steady gaze and plump lips. But why would he be here ?

"Jongin ?" He muttered, coming closer. The sleeping figure stirred and Kyungsoo saw his unnaturally flushed face. 

"Jongin ! Are you okay ?" He laid his hand against the young man's cheek. He was burning up.

Kyungsoo had little experience with sickness, but he knew he had to cool him down. He wrestled Jongin out of his coat and pulled his shoes off. The fluffy blue sweater came off as well, as did the pants, and Jongin was left wearing only a white t-shirt and his boxer-briefs. Kyungsoo couldn't help but notice how beautiful his unconscious guest was. His eyes ran over the strong thighs and he had to give himself a shake. He covered Jongin with a soft blanket just as Baekhyun came through the door with a bang and a backpack full of books.

"Who's this ? Jongin ? How did he get here ?"

"Didn't you let him in ? I've been in my room all day. I thought he must have come home with you last night."

"No," Baekhyun frowned and shook his head, "I haven't seen him in a few days. Weird."

"Blink.. I blink..." The words came slurred from Jongin. He'd opened his eyes slightly, and the glint of fever was plain in their dark depths.

"You blink ?"

"I was... outside.. then.. there was a blink.. and... was here.." His eyes closed again, as though it hurt to keep them open. His breathing became shallow as a red flush crept across his face.

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo exchanged a concerned look. "He's delirious."

"Should we call a doctor ? Or maybe his family ?"

"I don't know if he even has a family. He never talks about them."

They both stayed silent for a while, pondering, while the young man on their couch breathed with difficulty. Then, looking up, they exclaimed at the same time "Jongdae ! He'll know what to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my next fic Baekhyun learns to juggle, joins a circus and falls in love with the resident clown who turns out to be a serial killer on the side. 
> 
> Joking. 
> 
> Although....


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So nothing much happens in this one, hmm no, nothing of importance.

It took a short half-hour for Jongdae to arrive with a plastic bag full of medicine and the experience to deal with a feverish person. His younger sister had been very sickly as a child, and he had taken from it both a basic knowledge of care and a desire to help cure others. That had turned into one failed year of medical school, after which he had given in to his love of literature. Nevertheless, he was the one his friends called when they got sick. Shrugging off his coat, the blonde young man approached the sickbed.

"When did this start ?"

"I found him on the couch like this, about forty minutes ago," answered Kyungsoo promptly.

Nodding, Jongdae got to work. His friend stayed hovering above them, a worried look on his face. Baekhyun had retreated to his room, yelling after himself that he was very sympathetic but he had to keep his throat safe for his musical evaluation the following week.

Just as Jongdae was reading the thermometer, the doorbell rang. Kyungsoo ran to open it before it could be rung again, disturbing their guest. A tall man with orange hair and a treasure trove of earrings, wearing a dark denim jacket and tight jeans, stood on the other side. He gave Kyungsoo a wide grin and leaned in for a kiss.

"Hey, Soo," was his tender greeting.

Kyungsoo flushed and returned the kiss shyly. They had kissed for the first time just a few days previously and he was still giddy from excitement. Kissing Sehun sent waves of energy to his finger tips and made him want to go lift something really heavy.

"I'm sorry, I forgot we had a date."

"That's fine. We can hang out here." Sehun was easy-going, and Kyungsoo loved that about him. He had such a hard time with impromptu changes of plans that he had difficulty imagining anyone else could be different.

"Um, actually.."

"What's wrong ? Hey Jongdae," he yelled with a wave, which Jongdae answered, and Kyungsoo realized they were still at the door. He pulled his boyfriend in and started to explain.

"A friend of ours is really sick."

"Oh, that sucks. Hey, isn't it that hot guy from the coffeeshop we went to on our first date ?"

Kyungsoo felt a strange surge of warmth at the thought that his boyfriend had found Jongin attractive as well. "Yeah ! It turns out Jongdae made friends with him a while ago. I just met him recently. He's really nice. And he is handsome, isn't he ?"

Jongdae threw both of them an odd look, before returning to his job of cooling Jongin down with a wet cloth on his brow. Sehun was still staring at the flushed face, his arm around Kyungsoo's waist. He shook himself a little bit before planting a kiss on his boyfriend's head.

"Sorry, Soo. He is really hot, but no more than you."

"It's fine ! I agree with you, I'm actually glad we feel the same or it might have been kind of weird."

Sehun smiled tenderly, moving to give him a backhug, before returning his attention to the sick young man. "So how'd he end up here ?"

"He just sort of appeared. I spent the day in my room working on my portfolio, but I came out because I remembered I was thirsty after hearing a loud crack. And there he was."

"A loud crack ?" Something seemed to have occurred to the bartender. He detached himself from around Kyungsoo and moved closer to Jongin. "Did he say anything ?"

"Yeah actually, he says he blinks. Apparently he was outside, then he blinked and he was here. We figured he was probably delirious."

A serious look spread over Sehun's face as he bent over the prone figure. He checked Jongin's pulse, then pulled an eyelid up to look at his pupil. With a nod, he proceeded to Jongin's hand, examining the pattern of his fingerprints. Reaching the thumb, he gave an another nod, and moved finally to Jongin's toes, checking them in turn. Jongdae and Kyungsoo stared at him, bewildered. His examination over, Sehun turned to them, his face carefully blank.

"This is probably going to come as a shock, but I'm pretty sure Jongin can teleport."

"What ?"

"Are you kidding ?"

"Jongin has an ability ?" Baekhyun called from his room.

Sehun's surprised face turned in that direction. "You guys know about abilities ?"

"You know about abilities ?" Returned Kyungsoo, eyes wide.

"Of course I know about them. I have one."

At this, a loud cheer erupted from Baekhyun's room. His head poked out from his door as he shouted "ONE OF US ! ONE OF US ! ONE OF US !" Jongdae would probably have joined him at any other time, but out of concern for his patient he shushed his friend, who retreated into his room, whisper-yelling the phrase like a mantra. Sehun and Kyungsoo were staring at each other.

"You have abilities too ?" Sehun's voice was higher than normal. This was the first time Kyungsoo had seen his usually confident demeanor shaken. He nodded slightly before answering.

"I'm really strong."

Sehun's gaze turned to Jongdae, who shrugged and mumbled "Electricy. It sucks."

"What about Baekhyun ?"

"Light," said Jongdae, "he was a nightmare at slumber parties when we were growing up."

Sehun sat there processing this new information until his boyfriend came one step closer. Realizing he hadn't told them his own ability, he announced with a smile, "I have wind powers. They're not much use but I get a kick out of them once in a while. I'll show you sometime." He reached out and pulled Kyungsoo to him. "Will you show me yours ?"

Kyungsoo nodded. A surge of emotion was gripping him. A few tears glittered in his eyes, and he squeezed them shut, leaning into Sehun.

"I was so worried," he whispered, "about what you would say. I thought I would have to hide it for as long as I could. I'm pretty good at controling myself, unlike Jongdae," he now laughed, wiping his eyes, "but it still seemed like a lot.. but I really didn't want to scare you away because you're so nice."

Sehun laughed as well and squeezed his boyfriend closer. "I was thinking the same thing. This is so much better than literally any of the possible outcomes I had imagined." Their laughter joined together as happiness and relief washed over them.

"Guys," came Jongdae's voice, "I'm really sorry but I think we should have quiet around Jongin so he can sleep."

"Will he be okay ?" The two young men asked together.

"Yeah, he just needs to rest. So you guys should go be adorable somewhere else."

They left with a laugh towards Kyungsoo's room, holding hands, and Jongdae sighed. Although his friend did need peace and quiet at the moment, the truth was that such lovebirds as Kyungsoo and Sehun were a painful sight to him. He hated to be the grumpy one, but he could feel himself grow tenser by the minute as they cuddled next to him. It only reminded him of what he could have had with his professor. After having brough him home and stayed by his side to hear a sleeping, tearful apology, Jongdae had begun to think that his love might be reciprocated. But somehow, that only made their separation worse to him. It had been easier thinking that he had fooled himself, rather than suspecting something could have been possible with Minseok.

As he rose, running a hand through his hair, his eyes fell on the pile of clothes on the floor, where a white envelope was sticking out from Jongin's dark pants. Bending, Jongdae pulled it out and read his own name on the front. He stared. Why would Jongin have a letter with his name on it in his pants' pocket ? Should he open it ? Just as he was debating with himself, a feeble voice rose from the couch.

"Jongdae, wait.."

The young man whirled around. "What is this ?"

Jongin's feverish eyes stayed on him steadily, gauging what Jongdae might have to say. After a short silence, he sighed. "It's a letter from your professor."

"Why do you have it ?"

"He came to the coffeeshop and asked me to give it to you... He noticed you in the window."

"When ?"

"A few days ago. I wasn't sure if I should give it to you. You've been looking better and I didn't want to.. make it worse." He closed his eyes again with a pained sigh.

Jongdae looked from his friend to the enveloppe. Contradictory feelings were rising in him, anger and sadness, guilt also that a friend of his would be pulled into this, but mostly - curiosity. Unable to stop himself, he tore it open and pulled out a single sheet of paper. As he read the opening, _Dear Jongdae_ , he paused. He hadn't really been feeling better, but could this letter really make it worse ? That didn't seem possible, he told himself bitterly before reading on.

 

_Dear Jongdae,_

_I've apologized to you but it felt empty, because it wasn't about anything meaningful. I think you deserve an explanation - whether so that you can move on or so that I can, I'm not sure. Maybe I am just selfishly trying to soothe my own feelings._

_Whatever the reason, I need to tell you this - I didn't reject you so coldly because I didn't care about you, nor was I playing with you. I noticed you from the first moment, even before our hands touched and that spark flew. I was curious about you, and I told myself it was because you reminded me of someone I had cared for. In reality I have never met anyone quite like you, and yet you feel very familiar to me. I only realized that this is love when you spoke out in the teacher's lounge, and then I forgot in the blazing storm of that moment that I am your teacher and you are my student. We cannot be together - the university's policy is particularly fierce on this point, and I love my job... almost as much as I love you._

_I realize this confession comes at an odd time ; I'm sorry. I can't bear to keep it within anymore._

_But when I came to my senses I knew I had gone too far to fix it with a simple word. I knew the only way to save us, to save my career and your future, was to break your heart. But I can't live with myself anymore. I hate myself for doing this to you. It_ is _ego - it_ is _selfish of me to send this letter. I realize now I am just trying to make myself feel better.. but perhaps this proof of my weakness can help you completely erase the thought of me in your heart.  
_

_Despite that, I will remain  
_

_yours,_

_Kim Minseok_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will neither confirm nor deny that tears were shed while I wrote this chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath.

Silence filled the small living room. Jongin, eyes closed on the couch, knew he couldn't break it and that his friend would speak when he needed to. Minutes stretched and everything stayed very still, the only sound a faint instrumental track coming from Baekhyun's room. Suddenly, Jongin felt the couch dip at his feet. He cracked an eyelid open. Already the overwhelming feeling of sickness was leaving him, replaced by a deep sympathy for Jongdae. The young man's face was unreadable as he stared into space, the sheet of paper in his hand. Soon, Jongin couldn't bear it anymore.

"Are you okay ?"

After a short silence, Jongdae answered, "I don't know."

Jongin hesitated a bit more before asking "Should I have kept it hidden ?"

"You weren't exactly trying to give it to me. But.. I think.. I think I'm better off having read it."

"What are you going to do ?"

Jongdae stayed silent for so long that his friend almost thought he hadn't heard, but finally he answered : "I don't know."

Having no idea what else to say, Jongin closed his eyes again. The illness seemed to have left his body, leaving simple exhaustion in its wake. Eventually he felt the weight of Jongdae's body leaving the couch, and just as he slipped off to sleep, he heard the front door close.

 

 

He woke up sometime later, to the sound of soft voices in the kitchen and an absolutely delicious smell. Although he was famished, he stayed still for a little bit, trying to put names to both voices. A deep velvety one must be Kyungsoo's, but the other was unknown to him. It was nice, and even if he couldn't quite make out the words he recognized deep tenderness in both tones, although Kyungsoo's voice seemed less certain than the other. He laughed more though. Suddenly, a loud growl came from his stomach and Jongin realized - that delicious smell could be nothing other than fried chicken. A light padding of slippered feet and Kyungsoo was peering at him from over the back of the gigantic couch. He smiled when he saw than Jongin was awake, making Jongin's heart speed up.

"How are you feeling ?"

"Much better, thanks. Are you making chicken ?"

"Yeah, you'd better come soon if you want some."

Jongin jumped up only to realize that he wasn't wearing any pants. He blushed deeply and failed to notice that Kyungsoo was very near the color he had just turned.

"There's sweatpants for you on the coffee table," he mumbled before fleeing back to the kitchen.

Jongin sighed, pulled the pants on, and gathering his courage, went to the kitchen. It was tiny and filled up by a tall orange-haired man with wide shoulders, the one who'd been on that date with Kyungsoo weeks ago. He was moving pieces of fried chicken from the pan to a plate, heaping them high. Just as a frown threatened to crease Jongin's brow, the man turned around and smiled softly. He wasn't as squishy as Kyungsoo, but there was something solid and pleasant in his eyes. Jongin's jealousy faded and he returned the smile.

"Hi Jongin, I'm Sehun. Want some chicken ?"

"Yes please !"

And with that, all three of them were seated at the tiny table, devouring Kyungsoo's homemade fried chicken, dipped in his homemade ketchup. It would have been delicious even if he hadn't been famished, and it was fortunate that there was so much. They were halfway through the platter when Baekhyun appeared, looking very pleased to see Jongin up and about.

"You're awake ! How do you feel ?"

"Much better," answered Jongin with a smile, "Thanks for taking care of me."

"It's Jongdae, really. He could be a doctor," said Kyungsoo seriously.

"Except for the fact that he failed medical school," came from the fridge where Baekhyun had just disappeared.

"No chicken for you, Baek ?" Asked Jongin, hesitating to take another piece.

The reply "I don't like it that much" caused him to stare and both Kyungsoo and Sehun to laugh at his comical expression. Busy making himself a sandwich, Baekhyun didn't notice.

"You like chicken, Jongin ?" Sehun asked. His voice was not quite as deep as Kyungsoo's, but he spoke very softly for a man of his size. This made him seem both thoughtful and good at listening, and Jongin was slightly perturbed by the charm of the contrast between Sehun's tough appearance and his behaviour.

"Um, yeah. I think I'd eat it every day if I could."

"You'd get fat," said Baekhyun from the counter, mouth full of cheese.

"There's much worse things to be," answered Sehun in a quiet way that didn't seem so much shy as simply confident enough of his own good sense that he didn't actually feel the need to be heard.

"That's true," pondered Baekhyun.

"And you can't be so worried about being fat when you're eating literally just cheese."

"But cheese is delicious. Chicken is meh. That's really the important criteria here."

Kyungsoo and Jongin stared at him from the table, apparently stumped by his logic, and Baekhyun promptly changed the subject.

"So, Jongin, you can teleport ?"

The effect was instantaneous. Kyungsoo yelled "DUDE !", Sehun turned to look at him in disbelief and Jongin started choking on a piece of chicken.

"You should let people tell you stuff, Baekhyun," Kyungsoo added reproachfully as he leaned over to pat Jongin on the back.

"He appeared out of nowhere on our couch. I'd like at least a bit of an explanation."

"How did you know ?" Jongin demanded, having partly recovered. He was still red in the face, but he wasn't sure if it was from lack of air or because of Kyungsoo's concern for him.

"You said you blink, then Sehun did some voodoo on you," was the nonchalant explanation.

"What ?!"

"I didn't do voodoo," Sehun said quickly. "There's just.. ways.. to know if people have abilities. We were wondering about the blinking so I checked. You have all the signs."

Slowly, Jongin nodded. "Yeah, I can teleport. How do you even know about abilities ?" 

Baekhyun exchanged a look with the other two before leaving the kitchen, calling simply "You explain" over his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Kyungsoo smiling at you from above just as you wake up from a nice nap, and offering you your favourite food. 
> 
> (you're welcome)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae makes a decision. Then changes his mind. Then back again.

The rain was pouring down on Jongdae as he made his way home. Lost in the haze of his feelings, he barely saw where he was going until he was standing in front of a familiar blue front door. With a jolt he realized where he was, and his resolve suddenly gathering he lifted his hand to the intercom. He beeped through until he found the name "KIM MINSEOK", and all of his courage left him. Soaked through, he stood there, hand half-raised, an internal war tearing him apart. The letter in his pocket had lit a fire in him, but he also recalled the warning - "I love my job", Kim Minseok had written. Could Jongdae really put him in such a situation ? What if he had been seen standing in front of his professor's door at 8pm ? This could already be dangerous.

Just as he decided that he never should have come, the blue door opened and Minseok appeared, pulling a large trash bin behind him. He stopped short. Their eyes met. Both men stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Then, with a crash, Minseok suddenly let go of the bin, muttering "finally" before stepping up to Jongdae and pressing a burning kiss to his mouth. A spark flew from each of the young man's fingertips as he raised both hands to cup Minseok's face and returned the kiss with fiery passion.

They stood in the rain, kissing each other with every atom of their beings, all the longing and pain they had known since their first meeting dissolving. Minseok felt a large hand slide down to his back, holding him closer, and he tightened his grip on Jongdae's blonde hair. The kiss was better than each had imagined, making the energy course through their veins, causing everything to melt on its way.

Too soon they separated, panting slightly. Minseok noticed how wet the other was and stepped back, exclaiming : "Jongdae, you're soaked !"

And with that, he pulled the young man up to his appartment, trash bin completely forgotten. He pushed him into his bathroom, gave him a towel and pajamas and pointed to the shower.

"Take a hot shower or you'll catch cold. You need to raise your body temperature, you're freezing. We'll talk when you're done."

Jongdae's expression darkened, and Minseok hastily added "Don't worry, I'm not going to kick you out."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

Minseok smiled at him. "You have nothing to worry about." He lifted a hand and ran it through Jongdae's hair softly, tracing the curve of his neck then pulling him down into another kiss. This one was softer, and he broke it sooner.

"It's too late to give you up now," he said, his voice low and husky. Jongdae recognized the lust in his tone, but it was gone when he added, "We still have a few things to figure out though. Take a shower. I'll make hot cocoa."

And with that, he was gone, leaving Jongdae to undress and consider that he was probably the luckiest person alive at that moment.

 

 

_______

 

 

He showered quickly, too energized to relax into the hot water, too eager to find out what would happen next, and most of all too anxious to see Minseok in front of him and make sure that he wasn't hallucinating. Ten minutes later found him on a kitchen stool, wearing Minseok's pajamas and watching the older stir hot milk into two mugs. He watched him so intensely that Minseok soon looked up with a smile.

"You're staring."

Jongdae blushed and looked down to the mug he had just received. "I'm sorry, it's just.. I can't quite believe what's happening. Also I've never seen you this close up and to be honest I'm really just starstruck right now," he added, a hint of cheek in the back of his voice.

Minseok laughed, which had been a surprisingly rare sight for Jongdae up to that moment. He smiled often, which knocked about five years off his face, but when he laughed he looked exactly like the teenager Jongdae usually felt he still was.

"You're lying, though. You have seen me close up once before."

Jongdae looked at him, not daring to reply.

"The night you brought me home after I was out drinking with Chanyeol. It was you, wasn't it ?"

Slowly, the blonde young man nodded. "How.. how much do you remember ?"

"Not much. I remember you holding my hand for a long time. I remember feeling cold at one point, I'm assuming that was when you left. I remember you not wanting to get the keys out of my backpocket," he finished with another laugh. Jongdae joined him.

"That was the turning point for me. I realized I couldn't just forget you. I.. I really tried." Minseok looked down and impulsively Jongdae reached out to take his hand. It was the same perfect fit, and through the sadness in his eyes, Minseok smiled.

"This.. this is what I remember. Your hand fitting over mine, exactly like this."

They shared a look so filled with emotion that Jongdae couldn't help himself but interrupt it too soon. He took a hasty sip of hot cocoa, which proved absolutely delicious, but also scalding, and brought them both back to reality. Although it seemed like a lifetime away, Jongdae's curiosity returned.

"One thing I'm confused about, though."

"What is it ?"

"The letter.."

Minseok gave him a rueful smile. "Jongdae, I can't help feeling conflicted about this. You're younger than me, and you're my student. I know it's wrong."

Jongdae's stomach clenched, but Minseok continued : "But when we're together, it feels just so right. I've tried listening to reason and it doesn't work. What I know and what I feel are too far apart. That's why the letter was a little contradictory. I wanted to put the ball in your court, as it were." He came around the counter, closer to Jongdae. "I thought that.. since I can't help myself, I would give you the information to make your own choice. If you hadn't come, I would have.. left you alone."

"I almost didn't," whispered Jongdae, "When you found me at the door I was just about to leave."

They shared another deeply emotional look before suddenly moving towards each other as though pushed by a mysterious force. They met in the middle, crashing softly together into one passionate kiss. Minseok's hands wrapped around the younger, pulling him close in a mute plea for him never to leave again. Jongdae answered willingly, the fear of what almost hadn't been making him grip the older's waist harder than necessary.

When they broke apart, each was in such a daze that nothing around them seemed quite real anymore. Jongdae fell back down onto his stool, hands still on Minseok, gazing at him with eyes full of love and amazement. Eventually, the world sharpened, and they realized that they had been staring at each other for minutes on end. Minseok returned to his mug and Jongdae coughed slightly.

"So.. so what do we need to talk about ?"

Minseok sighed. "Well, I know this isn't really normal in relationships but if we're together it's not going to be normal and we need to lay out rules. First of all, I need to know that you're completely into this. I'm not asking you for a commitment," he added quickly, "I just need to make sure that you're not feeling forced into anything."

"Of course not !" Jongdae answered hotly, "I've wanted this since the moment you first walked into class."

A slight blush crept across Minseok's cheeks, but he ignored it. "If you're ever uncomfortable with anything, you have to tell me. I know it's more romantic to understand each other without needing to speak but it doesn't work like that, and we need to make sure and have excellent communication."

Jongdae nodded enthusiastically. Although it felt a little weird to have everything absolutely out in the open, he liked it. His previous relationship had imploded because of the inability to voice feelings when necessary. This new, drastically different approach to being with someone seemed like a good remedy to such problems.

"Next thing is that we can only be together outside of campus. On campus we're nothing more than student and professor. And we'll have to be careful even off campus."

"Of course," Jongdae nodded again.

"It won't bother you to have to hide ?" Minseok seemed almost scared to ask.

"If it's what I have to do to have you to myself, no."

A relieved smile spread over the other's face. "I'm glad. I know it'll be hard. But I wasn't kidding when I said the university is fierce on this. It's happened before, and it was an absolute disaster."

"Really ?"

"Yeah, a teacher was caught making out with a student in an empty classroom. The student was so worried about her family's reaction she claimed she had been forced into it. The teacher was eventually cleared of all charges, but our funding dropped and he had to quit. He's in Patagonia now. And every semester, the Dean reminds us to stay the hell away from our students."

Jongdae's eyes widened (adorably, thought Minseok) as the story progressed.

"Okay, so we'll have to be extra careful."

"Do you think you can do it ?"

With a smirk, the young man replied, "I've been stopping myself from jumping you all semester, I think my self-control has proved effective already."

Minseok laughed. Jongdae's chin was pointing out slightly as it did when he defended his favourite poets from comparison to their obvious superiors. He couldn't help himself but blurt out, "You're so cute," causing the other to blush deeply.

"One last thing," he added, "and I'm sorry for being so explicit but I don't think we should sleep together as long as I'm your professor."

"Oh."

"It's just too weird for me."

"I'll wait - but.. do you mean as long as I'm in university ?"

"No," Minseok smiled, "just as long as you're following one of my classes."

"Alright, I think I can do that. Now, do you want to make out ?" 

And with a laugh, both of them flopped onto the couch, Jongdae on his back and Minseok cuddled up against him. They seemed to fit perfectly, Jongdae's few extra centimeters making him perfectly suited to hold the other in his arms. Their kisses were slower and less eager now that they had the time to discover every little detail about each other. Nevertheless, when they broke apart after what seemed like hours (and yet, mere seconds), Jongdae couldn't help himself but ask :

"Are you sure about the no sex thing, though ?"

Minseok laughed and leaned back in to kiss him, shutting him up. Jongdae's muffled voice continued :

"We can roleplay - I'll be a professor too, that way it won't be weird."

Overcome with laughter, Minseok buried his head against Jongdae's slim but strong chest.

"So dear colleague, have you corrected all of those uh, essays ?"

Minseok shook his head, still laughing, and Jongdae turned slightly to tickle him. This proved surprisingly effective, the older howling in laughter between hiccups and pleas of mercy.

"What ? Are you slacking off ? That's no good," he continued, trying to stay serious but starting to laugh too as he was overcome by the cuteness of Minseok's laughter and the delight of being so close to him. Eventually, both were laughing so hard that they were just one joyful pile of limbs on Minseok's couch, revelling in the happiness of finally, _finally_ being together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, so yeah. 
> 
> As Minseok so eloquently put it, FINALLY. 
> 
> (don't worry though I still have plenty of angst in store for y'all)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae and Minseok are happy, Jongin is both oblivious and obvious.

They spent the night together, unable to sleep from the euphoria, talking and cuddling and kissing until the pale sun rose and they realized with a jolt that each had classes to attend. Jongdae ran home to get his books while Minseok freshened up. Humming to himself, the young man changed into what he thought his professor would find most attractive before, with a sudden jolt of realization, he remembered that they were supposed to be discrete, and that making himself look handsome would be a disservice to all of his hopes and dreams. He quickly changed into his oldest sweatpants and, resolve gathering, he walked to class. He barely paid attention for the first hours, being both too eager and too panicked to focus. When finally he walked into classroom C305, his hands started trembling of their own volition so that he had to clench his fists in order to stop himself from emitting sparks. He walked by Minseok's desk, determined not to smile, and was met with an equally set face and a terse nod.

But when the class ended and Jongdae left, last of all the students, the professor's façade broke and with a grin he whispered :

"Come over around 6 tonight," as he followed him out of the class.

Jongdae promptly went home to change into his best plaid shirt.

 

 

________

 

 

"So how about Minseokiki then ?" Jongdae tried with a smirk.

Minseok rolled his eyes. "If you call me that I'll have no choice but to call you Jongdangerous."

"Are you kidding ? Please never call me anything else !" Jongdae bounced up from the floor, where he had stretched out his long limbs while his boyfriend sorted his napkins. It was a few days later and the young man had discovered that Minseok had a thing about sorting, but it was really only adding to his cuteness (thought Jongdae). He latched on to the other's back and kissed him behind the ear. 

"Jongdangerous and Minseokiki. Almost sounds like a band name. We should start a band !"

"I'm already in a band," answered Minseok absentmindedly, making a neat pile of light blue napkins with one hand while the other snaked around Jongdae's waist, and totally ignoring the surprise on the young man's face.

"What ?! You're in a band ?!" The squeak of excitement in his voice caused Minseok to blush.

"It's no big deal. We're just a small cover band and we barely ever perform anyway."

"This is amazing. What do you play ?"

"I'm bass and backup vocals."

"And what bands do you cover ?"

"Um, classic rock mostly. We've been on a Dire Straits kick for a while. For some reason Chanyeol is very insistent that we master the song Romeo & Juliet before our next show. 

"I don't think I've heard that song," mused Jongdae, and Minseok pulled out his phone to play it for him. As they listened to the lyrics, filled with regret, reproach and lost love, they leaned in to each other, Jongdae's arms coming around to hold him close. Minseok shook his head sadly when Mark Knopfler sang :

 

_and you exploded into my heart_

_And I forget, I forget the movie song_

_When you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet.._

 

The last few notes of the song sounded out and they both sighed.

"That Chanyeol guy - is he okay ?" Then, as something dawned on him, "Hang on. Do you mean Park Chanyeol, the music teacher ?"

"Yeah. He's the lead, and he's actually the one who started it. I wouldn't be in his band in the first place if I hadn't lost a bet."

"Baekhyun is going to freak out," mumbled Jongdae, pulling out his phone. Then, with a pause, "Wait. When is your next show ?"

"In February. Chanyeol signed us up to a battle of the bands type thing."

"Perfect !"

And without further a-do, he explained his plan to Minseok. Though they hadn't talked about much other than themselves, the situation between Chanyeol and Baekhyun had come up a few times simply because it was so similar to their own. In the whirl of their beginning relationship, they wanted everyone to share in their happiness and had discussed a few ways to help their respective friends. Everything they had come up with to that point had been wildly unrealistic, and had usually been interrupted by expressions of tenderness, but Jongdae's plan, thought Minseok, might just work.

 

 

_______

 

 

The revelation that all of his new friends had abilities came as a blessing to Jongin. He had never known anyone else with enhanced capabilities, and although his power was pretty cool on paper, he had trouble controlling it. After careful self-training, he had overcome the urge to teleport whenever his fight or flight reflex kicked in that had caused him such trouble in his youth. The problem with abilities was that they were so much more than the simple power to do some technically impossible thing. They came with passive traits that would fade or appear over time, and would sometimes pop into existence without warning.

Since teleportation was such an obvious thing, Jongin was very careful about his own emotional state. He strove for stability to such a point that it led him to avoid most causes of distress, and therefore have an extremely quiet life.

He was pretty sure this was the explanation for his recent mysterious illness and the completely involuntary blinking, which hadn't happened to him in a very long time. Lengthy consideration led him to the conclusion that the dilemma of giving the letter to Jongdae or hiding it from him had been the cause of everything. And indeed, he had started to get better from the moment that his friend had found it in his back pocket. But then, why had he teleported to Kyungsoo and Baekhyun's place ? Of course he felt a sort of constant urge to see the dark young man, but he was usually able to ignore it. Perhaps his subconscious had recognized this and acted on it just as he was falling to the pavement. But then, what was up with this Sehun guy ? Shouldn't he hate him ? Or did he just not get jealous ? He remembered the slight thrill he had felt when Sehun had shaken his hand before leaving and frowned as he mixed up a new batch of muffin batter.

"What's eating you Jongin ?" Came Dahyun's voice.

"Can I talk to you about something ?" He turned suddenly to see her leaning against the counter, one of her friends sitting opposite her. He had met her a few times, and actually found her quite attractive before Kyungsoo appeared in his life. Both young women had been talking idly when they noticed Jongin's expression, and were turned towards him with an open countenance. Jisoo nodded as Dahyun answered, "Of course !"

"So recently, I've, uh, met someone."

Dahyun and Jisoo shared a knowing look and smile.

"I honestly thought I was straight before I met them."

This time, both young women broke into giggles, surprising him.

"Oh, Jongin," sighed Dahyun. "I'm glad you finally figured it out."

"What do you mean ?"

"I've known you were at least bi since my first week working here. You're always checking out guys."

"You have very good taste, too," added Jisoo with a short laugh. "Kyungsoo's a sweetie."

Jongin stared at both of them. "What.. why.. how.. What."

This time, they started openly laughing. He knew it wasn't at him, but he was slightly annoyed that literally none of his secrets were actually secret.

"I'm in Kyungsoo's class," explained Jisoo when she had calmed down a little. "Dahyun and I have been to a few college parties and we both found him cute so when he walked in here, she immediately told me."

"And your jaw dropped the first time he came in. Tex Avery style," Continued Dahyun, miming the classic tongue-rolling out and fast-beating heart from the old cartoons.

"Okay well - I'm not sure what to say."

"What's your problem ?" Prompted Jisoo.

"Alright, so you know about my crush on Kyungsoo. You probably know he has a boyfriend too." They both nodded and he went on, "I met him the other day and I thought I would absolutely hate him for being with Kyungsoo but they're really sweet together."

Dahyun turned to Jisoo and said, "He's the bartender at the Black Pearl on Main Street. The one with the orange hair."

"Oh, wow. They _would_ be a totally cute couple."

"They are," nodded Jongin, "and he's really nice too. I don't know, if I'm not jealous I can't really be in love with Kyungsoo. But then what am I feeling ? It doesn't make sense. I've never been so attracted to someone and I want to be with him all the time. So why don't I hate his boyfriend for getting in the way of that ?"

"This Sehun.. he has a nice butt, doesn't he ?" Remarked Dahyun innocently.

Without looking up from his batter, Jongin nodded again. "He really does. I think his ass is actually nicer than Kyungsoo's."

Both women shared a look as Jisoo asked, "And he really suits the orange hair, right ?"

"Yeah, I didn't think anyone could actually look good in orange hair but it's stunning on him."

"Those tats, though. They make him look so tough. It's hot."

"It is !" Jongin answered enthusiastically, still mixing up his muffins, "But he's actually nowhere near tough. He's like a literal cinnamon roll. He speaks so softly and he has trouble making eye contact sometimes. It's really cute that he looks so tough and acts so shy. I might have dreamed it but I'm pretty sure he lisped at one point."

"And he looks like he would be such a good cuddler."

"Right ? His shoulders are so wide, I just want him to give me back hugs until I die," he answered absently.

Dahyun and Jisoo shared another knowing glance before bursting out in laughter, causing him to look up in surprise.

"What ?"

"Oh Jongin," sighed Dahyun once again, "you'll figure it out soon." And with a small pat on his cheek, she went to hang up her apron, leaving him standing there completely nonplussed. At the counter, Jisoo gave a soft laugh at his expression before returning to her book trying to keep her face blank but unable to completely suppress the small smile playing on her lips. Annoyed, although he wasn't sure at what, Jongin shook his head and returned to his muffins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm all out of quippy remarks for today so I just want to say I've been really enjoying everyone's comments so far. Sorry if I don't answer - sometimes I feel like I can't cause I might spoil something and that would be a shame, but I honestly appreciate every single comment and kudo and hit...
> 
> I'm just really happy anyone even read this thing, never mind get invested. 
> 
> Thank you <3


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst returns, slowly but surely.

One day, as he was walking around his appartment picking things up and putting them back in their place, Minseok found a notebook that didn't belong to him. Without thinking he opened it, and found Jongdae's close, neat handwriting covering its pages. He read the first few lines, and became so enthralled he couldn't stop even when he realized that this was private and he shouldn't be reading it. It was good poetry, although Jongdae (there was little doubt of the notebook belonging to anyone else) forewent fixed structure and meter for most of them. There were a few sonnets, Minseok noticed as he flipped through the pages, but his attention was caught when he found one dedicated to L. and titled simply Song.

 

_  
_

_Sing my love of long lost days_

_Before I knew of you_

_When your form was but a dream_

_The whisper of falling dew_

_Would I return to child's heart_

_To laughter light anew_

_No - I would have me torn apart_

_Before I forgot you_

_The night is cold without your touch_

_Lonely the mornings too_

_But knowing that you are alive_

_Warms my spirit through_

_Though happiness cannot be mine_

_I smile yet to know_

_That on someone your eyes will shine_

_For someone you will glow._

He frowned slightly. This was a good poem, and he was touched by the sentiment. But who could L. be ? And when had this poem been written ? Who was he sharing Jongdae's heart with ?

Jealousy surged through him, stronger than he had ever felt before. He had the urge to break something, and at the same time to gather Jongdae in a bubble of him, and only him. To mark him. To keep him as his own, forever. Even as these thoughts ran through his mind, icicles formed in menacing spikes on the notebook and he quickly dropped it.

_Woah_ , thought Minseok even as he seethed, _this can't be healthy_. He quickly pulled out his phone to text Jongdae but he paused when he realized he had no idea what to say. He looked at the page again and focused on the verse. It was good poetry, he thought again. Maybe he could do something to make it his. He breathed through his nose several times before sitting down to focus, retrieving the notebook from where it lay on the floor.

As he read the poem through for the third time, he felt a melody come into his brain and started to hum along. His initial urge to text Jongdae was soon replaced by another better idea that involved texting Chanyeol instead.

 

 

**Minseok**

 

_Dude, I need your help_

 

**Chanyeol**

 

_What_

 

**Minseok**

 

_I gotta compose a song for someone_

 

**Chanyeol**

 

_Ugh_

_fine_

_you owe me tho_

**Minseok**

 

_And we have to play it at the show_

 

**Chanyeol**

 

_You're so lame_

**Minseok**

_I'll make it up to you_

_I have something planned ;-)_

**Chanyeol**

_This can't be good._

Chanyeol opened the file Minseok had just sent him and stared at the poem enclosed. _Is he doing this on purpose_ ? The poem was exactly what he had been feeling for weeks. After long hours of thought, he had come to the conclusion that knowing Baekhyun, even if they couldn't be together, was better than anything else. He had decided that he would not give up the young man's acquaintance for anything, even for a happier time. Having him in his class was difficult, but he managed tolerably most days, and those few hours of stealthy glances to the object of his affections were enough. On the days where Baekhyun sang for the class, he felt himself so privileged that he forgot any cause for complaint, and though the happiness faded, it left him slowly enough that he remembered the world's colours for a little while. He wasn't happy. But in some strange way, he wasn't unhappy either. His feelings had become so wrapped up in the young man that it felt like he would know how to smile as long as he saw Baekhyun smiling.

He pulled out his guitar and started strumming, soft eyes and a contagious grin vivid in his mind.

___________

 

 

_  
_ Ever since Kyungsoo had started dating Sehun, he had spent very little time at the appartment and Baekhyun was growing annoyed. His friend was by far the better cook, Baekhyun having little patience for anything except music. He could spend hours on end perfecting every little detail of a song he was working on, but to spend more than ten minutes getting food ready was a nightmare. It was mostly thanks to Kyungsoo that he had anything resembling a healthy diet, and the past few weeks of sandwiches and instant ramen were making him increasingly grumpy. Long stretches alone didn't help his sociable disposition either, and the fact that every single text message he sent to Kyungsoo or Jongdae earned the reply "Sorry, I'm busy :/", if any, weighed on his mind. 

In that frame of mind, he burst into the coffeeshop one day just as Jongin was serving a regular her latte. The young man noted his friend's unusually stormy appearance, his cheerful temper upset by yet another unanswered text. He went straight for the counter, where he proceeded to throw himself down onto his arms in very apparent frustration. Jongin had barely returned and set his tray down when his friend looked up and exclaimed in dispair :

"I can't take it anymore. I'm moving to Panama."

"Panama ?" Jongin raised his eyebrows. "There's literally nothing but a canal there."

"Then I can throw myself in it," was the muffled reply.

"What's wrong, Baek ?"

"Everything. My favourite t-shirt shrank in the laundry so I couldn't wear it today. It has Inigo Montoya saying "Hello" on it. The world hates me."

"Is this really about the t-shirt ?" Said Jongin shrewdly.

There was silence from the counter, before Baekhyun slowly raised his head again and looked mournfully at his friend.

"Jongdae barely talks to me these days and Kyungsoo is always with Sehun. I'm really lonely."

"That sucks," Jongin answered, trying to think darkly of Kyungsoo and Sehun being together and somehow failing to get angry. He felt a vague sort of melancholy at being left out, but still nothing anywhere near jealousy. It was very odd. "Do you want a piece of brownie ?"

"Yes, please." Baekhyun's demeanour improved slightly as he devoured Jongin's delicious brownie along with custom made hot chocolate involving a ridiculous amount of whipped cream. This kept him busy while Jongin tended to two new customers, a young couple on a very obvious first date. As he usually did, Jongin gave them complimentary heart sprinkles on their piece of cake, and when he returned he found his friend marginally more cheerful.

"Nini -"

"Don't call me that."

"Do you wanna go out with me ?"

Jongin, who'd been putting the milk away, jumped. "What ?!"

"Tonight. Do you want to go out on the town and forget your woes with me ?"

"Oh," he answered, feeling stupid for misunderstanding, "Sure, I guess. But I don't have any woes."

"Sure you do."

"Not really."

"What about your crush on Kyungsoo ?"

"What ?!"

_How did everyone know ?!_

"You're really obvious, dude. Kyungsoo is probably the only one who hasn't figured it out."

Jongin stared in disbelief as Baekhyun gathered up his belongings and left for the door, calling simply "Meet me at 10pm on main street, okay ?"

And with that, he was gone, leaving a thoroughly disgruntled Jongin in his wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler : L. is Luhan.
> 
> Maybe he'll get a guest appearance at some point and remark on how hot Minseok is. 
> 
> Oh yeah, and Minseok's power is back soooooo... that's fun.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loneliness is a helluva drug.

The night had been a fun one. They had started at the Black Pearl with a complimentary drink each from Sehun. Several more pubs had followed and if Baekhyun had gotten louder, Jongin had become increasingly more flirty. His eyes were slightly hooded from the alcohol but instead of making him look sleepy, it gave him a fiery gaze that worked its magic on men and women alike. In the second bar they tried, a mexican-themed pub that specialized in everything tequila, he had made out with a very good-looking man who had written his number and something that looked a lot like "TAEMIN" on Jongin's forearm.

"Dude, nice," Baekhyun had said and bumped his arm, before trying to wink at a guy with large ears sitting at the bar. Jongin had pulled him away, to the stranger's relief.

As they kept drinking, Baekhyun became almost as tactile as Jongin. He held his arm as they walked the street in search of a sixth pint, "For warmth", and Jongin didn't complain.

In the sixth pub, they reached the 'existential' level of drunkenness, and spent what felt like hours discussing the meaning of life and love. Jongin heard the story of the indecisive music teacher, and Baekhyun's hands stayed on Jongin the whole time, on his arm, or his thigh, or his hand, or his cheek. Jongin didn't complain. It felt nice to be touched.

The seventh pub was a seedy bar with only a handful of patrons who turned to look at them as they walked in. Jongin was holding Baekhyun's hand in his, "For warmth", and this seemed to upset the barman who glowered as he took their orders. He said nothing to Baekhyun's request for a pint of stout, but when Jongin ordered a cosmopolitan, he thumped the counter and told them to get out.

As they tried to find their way back to Main Street for the last pint of the night, Jongin suddenly stopped.

"Baek ! Stop !"

"What's wrong ?" Slurred his friend. The alley seemed familiar but he couldn't quite remember why.

"This is my street. I live up here." He pointed to a tiny door in a gray building.

"Do you have alcohol up there ?" Baekhyun asked, waggling his eyebrows.

In response, Jongin took his hand and pulled him up. Baekhyun barely noticed the drab furniture and lack of any family photos as Jongin pushed him down onto the bed and went in search of his alcohol. As it turned out, he had only Schnapps but that was enough. They sat on the bed, sharing the bottle.

"You know Baek," started Jongin, "You're seriously cute. If I were your teacher I'd sleep with you right now." 

Baekhyun laughed, eyes closed. He had slid down on the bed, staying only upright enough to keep drinking. His hand was on Jongin's thigh, and Jongin hadn't complained. He stretched slightly, and his hand moved up. Jongin still didn't complain, noted Baekhyun.

He was too busy looking at a sliver of light from the street, falling on Baekhyun's cheek and casting his upper lip in shadows. The lower was illuminated, and the difference had become fascinating to Jongin. He leaned closer, to examine it better. The ridges in his friend's lip made a tiny world that he needed to see close up to understand completely. As he leaned in again, Baekhyun opened his eyes and looked straight at him.

 

There was silence at they shared a deep, lingering gaze.

 

Just as Jongin was about to back away, Baekhyun leaned forward and kissed him.

 

 

______

 

 

Thus began an unspoken arrangement between the two friends. About once a week, a short text message would be sent by either of them, and the other would appear shortly thereafter. They drank whatever alcohol was available, and although at first they simply kissed, they quickly transitioned to heavier make-out sessions before eventually sleeping together. Though each found the other cute, the attraction between them came mostly from loneliness. When Baekhyun closed his eyes, he imagined Chanyeol's large hands on him instead of Jongin's. Jongin was never quite sure what he was imagining but it was usually someone taller than Baekhyun (much to his own confusion). Afterwards, they would fall asleep in each other's arms, emptiness forgotten in the temporary rush of dopamine, and leave the next morning without a word about what was happening between them.

The morning after their first kiss, nothing had been said about the incident, and Baekhyun had left so tired and sad that he didn't recognize the street he was on. As he opened the little gray door and stepped out into bleak winter sunlight, someone was watching him from a window on the other side of the alley.

 

 

______

 

 

Chanyeol's appartment was on the fourth and last floor of his building. While he was brushing his teeth that night, after hours spent fine-tuning a tiny detail in the song he was composing for Minseok, he happened to look out the window and notice none other than Byun Baekhyun walking down the street, glued to a handsome young man. They stopped for a second before going through a small door opposite Chanyeol's building.

Chanyeol was still watching next morning when Baekhyun left with a headache and a heavy heart.

He saw him return a few days later. He saw him at a window on the third floor, looking out thoughtfully. He saw him pull the shades down and then he saw, silhouetted in the soft light, two figures sharing a kiss before disappearing towards the lower left-hand corner of the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanging on to attractive people "for warmth" is my personal flirting trick. 
> 
> Not that it's ever worked before.
> 
> But then I'm not Baekhyun.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maieutic : adj. 
> 
> of or relating to the method used by Socrates of eliciting knowledge in the mind of a person by interrogation and insistence on close and logical reasoning.

Their dates had become fairly predictable, thought Kyungsoo, but he didn't really mind. Sehun would show up at his place in the evening when he wasn't working, and they would lie on the bed, watching all the movies that Kyungsoo recommended and Sehun had never seen. It was simple, and it was a relief to both of them. They were comfortable with each other. The kissing was also pretty great, thought Kyungsoo. But one day, he paused the movie and turned to his boyfriend hesitantly.

"Sehun. Can I talk to you about something ?"

There was softness in the other's eyes as he straightened up to listen. "Of course."

Kyungsoo gave him one long, serious look before jumping in.

"I've never had sex."

The tall young man had been expecting everything but this. He blushed to his ears.

"Sorry, I'm really blunt about this stuff."

"That's fine - it's probably a good idea to talk about it before anything happens. I don't want you to be uncomfortable. 

"Have you ? With a man, I mean ?"

Though Kyungsoo knew that his boyfriend had dated both men and women in the past, they'd avoided this aspect of the topic. Sehun nodded with a smile, and Kyungsoo moved on to the next order of business.

"Are you.. do you ...prefer to top or to bottom ?"

The bartender blushed further and answered quietly, "Mostly top."

Kyungsoo looked away, processing this until Sehun returned the question.

"I'm not sure," he admitted and hugged his knees to hide his embarassment. This caused his boyfriend to laugh and throw his arms around him, gathering him up in a tight embrace.

"That's fine, Soo. When you're ready we'll try different things and find out what you like best."

The dark young man let himself melt into Sehun, and the words "I think I love you" came out slightly muffled.

With a delighted laugh in the back of his voice, he answered only "I'm pretty sure I love you too."

They stayed that way, entangled on the bed for a short while, before Kyungsoo extracted himself and, straightening, gave his boyfriend another serious look.

"But I sort of feel like something's missing."

This was an odd remark to follow a declaration of love, and yet Sehun nodded.

"You know, I feel the same. I love you too," he repeated, blushing again, "and I really like what we have going on. But it feels just shy of perfect right now."

"Yes ! Exactly !" Kyungsoo was relieved at being understood. He had been worried that this would break them up, but it was counting without Sehun's openness. They always seemed to think the same thing. He leaned forward to kiss his wonderful boyfriend, who eagerly answered with tender softness. When they pulled apart, they smiled wide at each other. A small frown reappeared on Kyungsoo's face as he realized that talking about this odd feeling may have gone well, but they hadn't actually solved anything.

Just then, they heard faint noises coming from Baekhyun's room.

"Is that... does Baek have someone over ?" Kyungsoo frowned.

Both young men rose from the bed and stealthily opened the door. The unmistakable heavy breathing and moans of pleasure were now much clearer.

"Do you think it's the music professor ?" Whispered Sehun, eyes widened in surprise. Kyungsoo had told him the whole story, and he had become extremely invested in it.

"Who else ?" Kyungsoo shut the door and they shared a triumphant high-five.

They returned to their movie, but not before hatching a plan to wait out in the living room and congratulate the lovers.

They were on the couch half an hour later when Jongin exited Baekhyun's room and made for the door. He stopped short when he saw both of them sitting there, staring at him in disbelief.

"Jongin ?" The hurt was evident in the shortest's tone.

"Uh.. hi guys."

Silence stretched between them. Eventually Jongin couldn't bear it anymore. "What's up ?"

"Are you sleeping with Baekhyun ?" Sehun's voice was unusually accusatory.

The young man blushed and he slowly nodded. To hear the facts spoken plainly in this manner was upsetting, but it was made worse by very obvious disapproval on both of his friends' faces.

"We're adults," he said shortly. "And you have no business judging us."

"Do you love him ?" Kyungsoo was now frowning.

This angered Jongin, who merely answered "It's none of your business," before striding to the front door. As he left, Kyungsoo and Sehun shared another look.

"Well this sucks."

Kyungsoo nodded. The frown reappeared on his face as he wondered out loud :

"Why, though ?"

 

 

_____

 

 

 

Jongin was surprised to see Jongdae walk into the coffeeshop the next afternoon. He had been mysteriously busy and hadn't come to visit since the evening when Jongin had been ill and he had given the letter to his friend. Jongin couldn't help but wonder if this absence was somehow his own fault. For that reason he hadn't dared to contact his friend. However, Jongdae gave him a warm smile as he sat down at the counter. He didn't seem angry at all - in fact he seemed happier than he had in weeks.

"Hey man, long time."

"Yeah, sorry, I've been kind of busy," Jongdae answered with a smile.

Jongin hesitated, unsure of what to ask. "Are you... is everything okay ?"

"Peachy," said Jongdae with a wink. "How about you ?"

"I'm great."

Jongdae sipped the coffee he had just received, and lightly inquired : "What's this I hear about you and Baekhyun ?"

Jongin sighed. He knew this was coming, and yet he had hoped it wasn't.

"What did you hear ?"

"Kyungsoo said he heard sex noises from Baek's room and then you came out."

"Did he, now."

"You guys are sleeping together ?" The young man's face was now serious.

Jongin looked away and nodded slowly. It was still very odd to hear it spoken out loud like this.

"Are you.. in love ?"

"I don't see how this is anyone's business but mine and Baekhyun's," he answered petulantly.

"You guys are my friends," was Jongdae's calm reply, "I want you to be happy. And if you're in love, then I promise I won't say another word. It just seems kind of... off. Baekhyun's been crushing on his music professor for months, and I thought you were in love with Kyungsoo."

" _Seriously_ ?!"

"Aren't you ?" Jongdae looked surprised at the outrage now visible on Jongin's face.

"I am, I'm just tired of everyone telling me ! This is private, dammit."

"Sorry, dude. You are kind of obvious, though," he added with an apologetic smile.

Jongin fumed as he went back to cleaning the counter.

"So you're in love with Kyungsoo," resumed his friend carefully.         

"Yeah."

"Then why are you sleeping with Baek ?"

"Because sex and love are two separate things. I can be in love with one person and have sex with another." He answered grumpily before adding in a lowered tone, "Especially if the person I'm in love with isn't interested in sleeping with me."

Jongdae gave him one shrewd look. "Are you sure he isn't ?"

"Look, unless Kyungsoo and Sehun somehow break up there's no chance Kyungsoo will want to sleep with me. Besides, I don't want them to break up."

"So what do you want ?"

"I don't know. I want to be with Kyungsoo, I guess." But even as he said this, he knew it was only part of the truth.

"And you don't want him to break up with Sehun ?"

"Yeah. I know it doesn't make much sense," he sighed.

"What about Sehun ?" Inquired Jongdae suddenly.

"What about him ?"

"Do you want to be with him ?"

Images of him and Sehun together flashed through his mind's eye. Holding hands with Sehun. Laughing with Sehun. Kissing Sehun. Sehun's burning gaze on him as he slowly undressed. Jongin's heart sped up and his breath caught in his throat as he imagined all this and more.

He returned to reality only to find Jongdae looking at him with a knowing smile.

"Sounds pretty good doesn't it ?"

Jongin nodded. Everything was thrown in sharp relief by his friend's question, and he suddenly understood the odd lack of jealousy ever since he had met Kyungsoo's tall boyfriend.

The initial wave of relief was interrupted by a sudden realization.

"Hang on. This doesn't help me at all."

"Why not ?"

"I'm in love with both of them, but they're still together. I can't really do anything about it."

Jongdae sipped his coffee before slowly speaking up.

"You remember that night you were sick. There was one weird interaction between Sehun and Kyungsoo that leads me to believe you might be able to do something about it."

"What do you mean ?"

"They both commented on how hot you are and for some reason that led them to basically make out right next to you."

Jongin's eyes widened and his throat dried up.

"Look," continued his friend, "I'm not going to guarantee anything. All I'm saying is, you should talk to them. I don't think they'll be offended, and even if nothing comes of it, you'll feel better."

Jongdae took one last sip of coffee and added, "Also I think you should stop sleeping with Baekhyun. They both seemed really upset about it when they told me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me, just thought I'd elevate this piece of fiction by referencing Socrates


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to your regular programming of Jongdae and Minseok being adorable.

"Min, where are you taking me ?" Jongdae's voice held a layer of uncertainty.

He had arrived at Minseok's apartment that afternoon only to be whisked into his tiny car with a mysterious basket on his lap.

The other merely smiled. "Don't you trust me ?"

"Of course."

"Then relax. This is a surprise, you're going to like it."

Jongdae eyed his boyfriend suspiciously. He hated not knowing what was happening, but he was also feeling mildly giddy that Minseok had actually planned a date for them. They had both been so busy recently, with finals and deadlines looming over them. Their time together had been restricted to lazy evenings, usually cuddled up on Minseok's couch reading books. This was blissful in and of itself but the mere initiative to do something out of their routine was extremely romantic to the young man.

He looked out the car window at the city slowly fading, houses growing further apart and giving way to a bleak countryside. The winter was warmer here than he was used to, and the absence of snow had been weighing on his spirits. Everything seemed to turn soggy instead of magical, as he frequently complained to anyone who would listen.

"Do you want to put some music on ?" Minseok's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Sure !"

With the addition of a soundtrack, time seemed to fly by for Jongdae as he played DJ and had Minseok guess artists' names and song titles. Too soon, they arrived at a tiny clearing in a forest of small trees where they parked the car and got out. All of a sudden, it occurred to Jongdae that even in such a remote place, someone from the university might spot them, and he paused. But Minseok took his hand with a smile, and guessing his thoughts, simply said :

"Don't worry, there's no one around,"

He pulled him through the trees to the edge of a tiny lake. It was surrounded by forest on all sides, and the soft winter sun found its reflection in the middle of the lake. The day was cold but not biting, perfectly quiet, and Jongdae relaxed. They had stopped walking and Minseok was still holding his hand. The touch was surprisingly freezing but Jongdae was happy. Happy that their fingers were intertwined and he hadn't let a spark fly yet. Happy because no one was near and Minseok wasn't his teacher in this moment, but only his boyfriend. They looked out over the lake, breathing in the particular beauty of wintertime, the sharp silhouettes of the branches against the clear blue sky, and Jongdae lost himself to the feeling of his hand in Minseok's.

Too soon, the contact was broken as the older bent down to rummage in his shoulder bag and brought out, with a triumphant smile, two pairs of ice-skates.

"What..." Began Jongdae, but he was immediately cut off.

"I have something to tell you. I've wanted to show you for while, but there was never a right time. Then the other day, you mentioned.. how you missed the wintertime and it reminded you of your childhood, and you'd play in the snow and go ice-skating with your brothers and your sister... so I thought I'd take you ice-skating, like you used to do."

Jongdae smiled, because Minseok had remembered everything.

"But.. where are we going to ice-skate.."

"Promise me you won't freak out."

"What ?"

"Promise me, Jongdae !"

"Okay, okay, I promise I won't freak out."

Minseok took a deep breath, and knelt at the edge of the lake. He put his hand to the surface and closed his eyes, concentrating. Webs of frost shot out of his fingertips and snaked out, slowly freezing the water. He lowered his other hand and the ice spread quicker, forming a thickening layer over the depths.

Jongdae stared. He had never seen anything so beautiful as ice forming so quickly, in such perfect patterns. He also couldn't believe that Kim Minseok had been keeping such a secret.

 _He has powers too_! He thought over and over again, feeling so relieved he could have shouted. _  
_

Once the surface of the lake seemed solid enough, Minseok turned back to Jongdae, unsure what to expect. He stood and came closer.

"Is this.. is it okay ?" He asked shyly.

Jongdae's eyes roamed over the lake, ice shining brightly in the sunlight. He took in the beautiful sight and allowed himself a short silence before returning his attention to Minseok and instinctively taking his hand.

"It's.. Minseok. It's amazing. You're amazing."

"You're not.. freaked out ?" He asked, even more shyly.

Jongdae stared into his eyes, seeing the doubt and hope mix together and causing him to bite his lower lip slightly. Unable to help himself anymore, he pulled Minseok closer and kissed him. Minseok's eyes widened as he felt Jongdae's warm lips on his own. He let himself go into the bliss of their kiss, sparks running along his skin, making him shiver in delight. With his free hand, he embraced Jongdae tightly. As they deepened the kiss, Jongdae released his hand to better hold Minseok, one arm around his back and the other cupping his perfect face.

When they broke apart, Minseok smiled, his eyes never leaving Jongdae's.

"I guess you still like me."

Jongdae merely smiled, until he remembered that he also had a secret to share.

"Can I tell you something too ?"

Minseok nodded, the happiness of their kiss still lingering on his lips.

With a deep breath, Jongdae stepped back, raised both hands and closed his eyes, focusing hard. He reached down to the well of energy deep inside him. He always avoided it out of fear of his own power, but now with Minseok by his side he found that he was longer afraid of losing control. He knew instinctively what to do, and felt it work when his fingertips started tingling. He opened his eyes to see not the usual sparks, but one continuous stream of electricity connecting his fingers on each hand, the plasma growing on him until he decided it was enough. As quick as his thought, the electricity disappeared. He looked up at Minseok with a shy grin.

The other was staring back at him, mouth hanging slightly open.

"You.. you have an ability too ?"

Jongdae nodded.

"Hang on. Those sparks on my skin earlier.. that was you ?"

Again, Jongdae nodded, feeling himself blush slightly at his own inability to control his power.

"And.. and when we first met.."

"Yeah, that was me as well. You were just so handsome I couldn't help myself," Jongdae laughed.

He closed the distance between them and, pulling Minseok into his arms, he added much lower :

"It's not what the Romantics had in mind, but I'd say it's still a pretty sure sign of love at first sight."

Minseok laughed and leaned in for a kiss. It was soft and tender, a playful exchange of love, and when they separated Minseok's lopsided grin had returned. He gestured to the lake.

"Wanna play ice tag ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm definitely not going to be writing any porn for the time being, however if someone wants to take the idea of XiuChen smut involving spark-play and do something with it...
> 
> ....I would not be mad about it.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun breaks.

 

 

**Baekhyun**

 

_Wanna come over?_

 

**Jongin**

 

_Sorry, can't_

 

 

 

**Baekhyun**

 

_Busy ?_

 

**Jongin**

 

_Not really_

_just not in the mood_

 

 

Baekhyun stared at his phone. Jongin's laconic answers were whirling through his brain. Though their arrangement hadn't exactly been a source of happiness, he had begun to count on it. Sleeping with Jongin made him feel desirable in a way that he hadn't for months. Although the aftermath was always a little weird, the sex itself was fun. It was both something to do and something to feel. For a short moment, his mind would blank out and sometimes, even Chanyeol's face would disappear. He could lose himself in the physical sensations and forget how sad he was, just for a little while.

His confidence had been slowly eroded by his long unrequited crush on his music professor. He wasn't used to being ignored, and he wasn't in the habit of being denied what he wanted for very long. And although he had eventually learned that his love was returned, that had been as disappointing as everything else. Chanyeol had given up so quickly that it seemed like it could mean only one thing - those three days of being together had been enough for the professor.

Looking at his phone, he gulped. A wave of self-hatred crashed over him and he threw himself on his bed, one thought resonating in the emptiness of his heart.

 

 

_Jongin's tired of me too._

 

_Jongin's tired of me too._

_Jongin's tired of me too._

 

 

_Everyone gets tired of me eventually._

 

 

 

_________

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun got very little sleep over the next few days, lying curled up in a ball on his bed for hours on end. Kyungsoo was too busy with a portfolio, Sehun and his own vague grumpiness over Jongin to notice how much quieter the apartment was. This was no help to Baekhyun, who had slowly convinced himself that his friends were tired of him too. The absence of both Kyungsoo and Jongdae seemed only to confirm this feeling, and it was such a soul-crushing conclusion for him that even getting up off his bed and to the shower became an impossible task. He spent the week in a state of stupor, and it was only Friday noon that the thought of Freddie Mercury gave him the strength to move.

"The show must go on," he whispered to himself as he lathered his hair with shampoo, a slow, steady stream of tears mixing with the shower water.

"The show must go on," he said louder as he applied a thick layer of eyeliner. He often thought of makeup as war paint, and that had never been so true. He had to go to Park Chanyeol's music class and show him that he was completely unaffected by the indifference, untouched by the rejection. He pulled on his studded leather jacket and, invoking the thought of the road warriors from Mad Max, stomped to class.

He would give everyone a reason to be tired of him.

 

 

 

_________

 

 

 

A wave of emotions had been crashing through Chanyeol ever since he had seen Baekhyun kiss the handsome stranger. Although he knew he had technically foregone any right to be angry, he was absolutely furious. It seemed to him that he must have meant very little to Baekhyun if the young man was moving on so quickly. The most condemning factor was witnessing Baekhyun return several times, which seemed to confirm the beginning of a new relationship. A new relationship with a really handsome man, the small voice in the back of Chanyeol's head kept whispering, stoking the flames of his anger.

For the next few days he glowered at everyone and waited for only one thing - the chance to speak with Baekhyun after class. But Baekhyun didn't come to class. For one whole week, the music professor stewed in his own rage, until finally he couldn't take it anymore. He burst into Minseok's office that Friday afternoon, to his friend's surprise.

"What's wrong ?" He asked, the look on Chanyeol's face having reached alarming levels of outrage.

Throwing himself down into a chair opposite, the tall young man growled :

"I saw Baekhyun kiss another guy."

Minseok's eyebrows lifted slightly. "So ?"

"I'm pretty sure they had sex."

"Chanyeol, what did you expect ?" He answered with a sigh.

"Not this !" Was the outraged reply. "How could he get over me so quickly ?"

"Did you expect him to keep pining for you indefinitely ?"

"No, but.."

"Did you want him to stay unhappy forever ?"

"No ! But.."

"You have no legs to stand on, man. You decided to give up on him, surely you must have realized that would involve him being with someone else, at some point." Minseok had never been one to beat around the bush.

Though it hurt, Chanyeol knew deep down this was what he needed. However, his ego was smarting from the metaphorical blow, and he insisted.

"I knew he'd be with someone eventually, I just didn't think it'd be so soon. It kind of feels like he can't have really cared about me." Muttering darkly, he added, "And the new guy is really good-looking."

The smile on Minseok's face at this very obvious sign of jealousy was wiped away when he noticed the grip Chanyeol had on the chair's arm was giving off a light smoke.

"Dude..." he started.

"I'm pretty sure he's a model or something. Of course Baekhyun would go for someone like that." The smoke got thicker as Chanyeol's expression darkened still more.

"Dude..."

"He must have known it would annoy me the most to see him with a blonde guy. He must be doing this to spite me ! Why else would he pick someone who lives on my street !"

"Chanyeol !" Minseok's urgent tone cut through Chanyeol's haze of anger and jealousy, and he finally noticed the flame spreading in the shape of his hand on the chair.

He jumped up and lunged for his shoulder bag, in which he always kept a miniature fire extinguisher.

A few minutes later found both men walking towards the cafeteria, the windows to the office left wide open in an effort to clear out the smoke. There was a short silence before Minseok finally remarked :

"At least you have your ability back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newton's fifth law of fanfics says that for every piece of Fluff there is an equal and opposite piece of Angst.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of confrontation and losing control.

The last class of the day for Chanyeol was music with the third years, and he didn't expect to find Baekhyun there. His mind had been occupied for a little while by the reappearance of his ability, which seemed more potent than it had been previously. He was caught off guard when he walked into the classroom and saw the other's pale face, darkened eyes and determined chin. He looked so terrible that Chanyeol forgot his anger for a little while, before the young man turned and his profile reminded Chanyeol of seeing his silhouette kiss someone else. He scowled at the unbidden image, and the class exchanged looks. Professor Park had been strangely grumpy all week.

 

When Byun Baekhyun got up to sing, they noticed the frown deepen on their teacher's face. At the end of his piece, unusually poorly performed (his voice had cracked on the final line of " _All I did was fail today_ ") , he merely wrote something down and said : "See me after class, Byun."

 

And at the end of the class, they shot a single glance backwards to see the student standing defiantly before the professor's desk, hands balled up into fists.

 

They stood there, staring with hurt and rage mirorred on each other's face.

"What did you want to tell me, professor ?" Baekhyun finally spat out, pushing away the headache that had been building all day.

His pale face sent Chanyeol back to the evening they had last spoken, when he had been given a choice to make, and a wave of despair washed over him, numbing the anger for only a moment. He had chosen wrong.

"What are you doing, Byun ?" He whispered.

"What are you talking about, professor ?"

 The young man's demeanor was infuriatingly calm. He gritted out, teeth clenched, "What are you doing with that guy ?"

But this only seemed to give the student courage. Face growing paler by the second, he gave his professor another burning look before answering, voice deceptively calm.

"I don't think that's faculty business, professor."

"Is he your boyfriend ?"

"I don't know who you're talking about."

"The blonde whore who lives across the street from my apartment." The professor's tone was now so venomous Baekhyun couldn't help but shiver.

He had eventually recognized the alley Jongin lived on as being the place Chanyeol lived as well, but he had purposely pulled down shades and walked by quickly in an effort to keep the thought of him at bay.

His face grew still paler but, determined to win the confrontation, he steeled himself and replied, ignoring the throbbing in his brain,

"Are you stalking me, professor ?"

The falsely innocent question and the way Baekhyun repeatedly threw the title in his face only enraged Chanyeol further. He slammed his palms down onto the desk between them and leaned forward. Baekhyun flinched.

"Do I mean nothing to you ?"

This was a low blow, and it hit Baekhyun straight in the heart. His fists grew tighter as the lightbulb above the blackboard blinked in rythm with the dull pounding in the young man's head.

"Does love mean nothing to you ?"

"Stop it," whispered Baekhyun, eyes shut tight.

The professor's voice had grown lower and more urgent, and the lightbulb blinked faster. A wisp of smoke rose from the desk where Chanyeol's hands still rested.

"You said you loved me, Baek. Was it a lie ?"

"Stop," repeated the student, hands gripping his head as it threatened to split in half.

The light stopped blinking, growing stronger with every word Chanyeol uttered, while the smoke from his hands grew thicker.

The pain of betrayal clear in his tone, he straightened and quietly added "Maybe you just don't know what it is to love."

The lightbulb blew out. Baekhyun dropped to the floor, unconscious.

 

 

 

 

 

________

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo sat on his bed, staring at a pile of books lying on his desk on the opposite side of the room. He was thinking hard about something weird that had happened to him the other day, and focusing on an object near to him always helped his cognitive process. He watched them for a long time, until every detail was imprinted on his mind, title, lettering, colour. As he tried to remember exactly what they felt like, his hand rose almost of his own accord and extended towards the books. He focused harder on the memory of feeling the top book's spine in his hand, and just as the ghost of ruggedness fluttered on his fingertips, the book slowly floated up and hovered above the pile. Kyungsoo frowned in concentration and reached slightly forward. A second later, the book was floating gently across the room and towards him. It was almost within arms' reach when his phone started ringing, breaking his concentration and causing the volume to fall to the floor. Annoyed, he reached for the device and frowned further when he didn't recognize the number.

"Hello ?"

"Hello, am I speaking with Do Kyungsoo ?" Came a brisk female voice.

"This is he," he replied, thoroughly mystified.

"We have you listed as emergency contact for one Byun Baekhyun. Is that right ?"

"Yes, that's right. What's wrong with him ?"

"He fell unconscious and was brought to our emergency room. Please come to --- Hospital as soon as you can."

"Uh, alright," answered the young man, panic rising slowly within him, "I'll come right away."

Forgetting to bid the woman good-bye, he threw his phone down and ran to get himself ready. There was a short moment of all-out chaos when he couldn't find his cell phone, but he soon remembered it was on the bed. As he exited their apartment, considerably more frazzled than he wanted to be, he sent a quick text message to Jongdae. His friend wasn't the best about answering his phone, so he was pleasantly surprised when his call for help was immediately met and he found Jongdae waiting for him in front of the hospital.

They hurried in without saying a word, to the front desk where a competent looking woman greeted them and pointed them to a room on the first floor. A nurse was coming out just as they reached the door, and she smiled at them.

"One of you must be Do Kyungsoo ?"

"That's me," he answered quickly, adding as she eyed Jongdae, "this is our best friend."

"Very well. We're still running tests but it appears that nothing is wrong with mr. Byun other than exhaustion. To your knowledge, has he physically exerted himself more than usual this week ?"

Kyungsoo and Jongdae exchanged a guilty look when they realized that neither had actually spent time with their friend for a whole week.

"We.. we're not sure."

"Has he been particularly busy recently ?"

"Not.. not that I know of.."

"Has he been depressed ?"

"I don't.. think so... I'm not sure."

The nurse nodded, a slight frown appearing on her gentle features.

"Has he been acting in an unusual manner at all, lately ?"

"We.. we actually haven't really seen him that much this week," answered Jongdae hesitantly.

"Then has he been avoiding you ?"

This time, both young men lowered their eyes to the floor in shame as Kyungsoo replied quietly :

"Not really, we've.. we've just been kind of busy."

"We haven't been very good friends to him lately," Jongdae added with a sigh.

She gave them both an unimpressed look before simply saying :

"Mr. Byun is sleeping right now. He should wake up soon. You can wait in his room."

They thanked her profusely and opened the door quietly, slipping in to find Baekhyun fast asleep in the white hospital bed. He was hooked up to an IV and his arm was bandaged from where they had presumably extracted blood for tests. Kyungsoo paled when he saw this, the odd colour of the floor contributing to the flow of unpleasant memories rising in his mind. He pushed them away, wanting to focus only his friend. They stood at the foot of the bed, watching his chest rise and fall slowly. Baekhyun's features were relaxed but there was no ignoring the deep dark circles under his eyes.

"We've messed up, haven't we," whispered Jongdae.

Kyungsoo slowly nodded.

"He seemed like he was doing better, though."

"We know him. We should know something's wrong if we spend three days without seeing him, never mind a week."

His voice trembled and Jongdae quickly put a comforting arm around his shoulder.

"It's okay, Soo. We did mess up, but we'll do better from now on. We'll stay with him until he wakes up and then we can apologize until he's tired of hearing it."

Kyungsoo sighed deeply. Baekhyun had always been there for him, to pull him out of his cycle of self-loathing and timidity, to make him laugh when he was down, and to listen when it was necessary. Baekhyun had been the first to comfort him when his mother had died all those years ago. At this thought, the memories rushed again to his mind unbidden and he saw the hospital floor he had refused to get up from for hours, the exact same colour as this room's floor. He remembered the horrible yellow of his mother's hands as the time of death had rushed away from him. He remembered the odd, clinical smell of death that was really only the smell of the hospital and that now surrounded him again, for the first time in ten years. Without warning he burst into tears. Jongdae pulled him into a tight embrace, petting his back and head softly until Kyungsoo's sobs faded. He eventually pulled away, wiping his eyes with a bitter laugh at himself.

"Sorry, it's just... this room is the same as the one my mom was in."

"Oh, Soo.. I'm so sorry."

"Baekhyun stayed with me for a full week then. He's such a good friend. He didn't deserve this from us."

"No, he didn't. But it'll be okay. He'll be alright."

"What if he isn't ?" Whispered the dark young man, tears rising up to his eyes again.

"You heard the nurse, it's just exhaustion. He'll be fine."

Kyungsoo didn't look convinced at all, but he sat down in one of the chairs without protesting further. Jongdae sighed and joined him.

Baekhyun woke up an hour later to find them both asleep, leaning on each other. The trace of tears was still visible on Kyungsoo's face and Jongdae was frowning deeply in his sleep.

Baekhyun smiled to himself as he drifted back off to sleep. Maybe they did still want him around after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Baekhyun sings is All I Do by Oh Wonder. 
> 
> Also, woah Chanyeol - not cool calling Jongin a whore. (pretty sure he's going to regret that when he meets him and realizes what a cinnamon roll he is. Side note, those holiday pics he posted gave me life.)


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospital adventures, including a guest appearance.

He woke again much later, to find that his two friends had been replaced by a tall, red-haired figure whose head was now bent as he stared intently at the floor.

"Chanyeol ?" He flinched as he heard how rough his voice sounded.

Chanyeol looked up, unsure that he heard him correctly. His mind had been playing tricks on him ever since he'd arrived. But when he saw Baekhyun's slightly downturned eyes on him, he quickly rose and came closer.

"What are you doing here ?"

Chanyeol gave him a long look before reaching over to run his hand softly through Baekhyun's hair. He stopped himself just a few inches away and retreated.

"I.. I needed to know you're safe."

The young man didn't answer. Though he knew that his heart should be jumping at this confession, he felt only empty. The crisis he had experienced, culminating in his loss of consciousness, had made him so tired that all feelings seemed to have left him. He looked up at Chanyeol, whose face stood out in the haze that was the world, and where he could see guilt, worry and tenderness mixing together.

"Why ?" He whispered, unable to speak louder. His throat was completely dry.

There was a sigh from the taller, and sadness swept over his features.

"This.. this is my fault. I'm sorry, Baek. I'm so sorry."

Tears glittered in his eyes, but Baekhyun simply answered :

"That's okay."

"It's not. Look, I won't stay long but I have something to tell you. I should have said it much sooner.. But I didn't know until yesterday."

He went to window, running a hand through his own hair as he gathered his thoughts, before turning back and jumping in.

"I love you. I want you, I want you entirely.. as my own. I should have said it as soon as possible, but I was scared. I thought my job was more important and I could be happy just watching you from a distance, but I can't. My job doesn't matter. Nothing matters but you now."

He paused, the memory of the blonde young man returning to him.

"I don't know what's going on between you and that guy. If you're in love I'll leave you alone."

"But," he added, coming closer to Baekhyun, who was still silently watching him, "If you aren't, I will fight for you. I will do everything I can to make you mine. I.. I'll do everything I can to deserve you." His voice cracked as he made this last promise, and he impulsively reached to the young man's hand. He stopped again, mere inches away from him, and pulled back.

"Don't answer," he finished quickly. "Get some rest. We can talk later. I'll leave you alone now."

And with that, he grabbed his jacket from it where it lay on the armchair and left the room.

Jongdae and Kyungsoo, who had been waiting in the corridor ever since he'd arrived and asked them for privacy, watched him go. When they returned to the room, Baekhyun was fast asleep.

 

 

 

_______

 

 

 

He woke the next morning, feeling much better, to find that Jongin had joined the two young men, and the three of them were talking quietly at the other end of the room. Jongin was saying something about Dahyun taking over the early shift for him, and Baekhyun smiled. It seemed that after leaving him alone for so long, they had all decided to stay with him all day. This warmed his heart so that he couldn't help but give a tiny laugh, upon which all three turned around in surprise.

"BAEK !" Cried Jongdae, rushing forward.

"You're awake !" Said Kyungsoo, joining him by the side of the bed and grasping his free hand.

"So you guys have finally decided to remember we're friends, huh ?" Baekhyun's wide grin contradicted the harshness of his words, but all three of them exchanged a sheepish look.

"I'm joking. But I missed you guys."

Kyungsoo and Jongdae crowded closer to him, hugging him tightly as best they could. Baekhyun's voice came muffled from the pile of limbs as he declared :

"Please never leave me alone again," causing them to burst out laughing.

When they quieted, he noticed Jongin still standing at the foot of his bed, with a particularly guilty look on his face.

"Would you guys give us a little privacy ? I think Jongin and I need to talk."

They obliged, and the two young men were left alone to stare at each other in silence for a few seconds.

"Jongin -"

"Baek, I'm -," he said at the same time. "Sorry, go ahead."

"No, you go."

Jongin took a deep breath. "I'm really sorry. I feel terrible. I should have explained instead of just dismissing you like that. I realized I couldn't.. do this.. anymore but I should have explained that it's absolutely not because of you."

Baekhyun looked him quietly, inviting him to continue.

"The thing is... I'm not in love with you. I really like you as a friend, but I want more, from someone else... And so do you."

He nodded slowly, and sighed.

"I knew it couldn't go on forever, but it was nice while it lasted.. wasn't it ?" A shade of doubt passed over Baekhyun's face as he asked a question that had been in the back of his mind the whole week.

Jongin came forward to take his hand.

"It was really nice. Whoever you end up with is going to be really lucky, Baek. I'm sorry it's not me, and I'm sorry I hurt you. I'd just received a bit of bad news when you sent that text, otherwise I would totally have explained."

"Bad news ?"

"My grandmother was admitted to a hospital last week. She raised me, but she lives really far away and I don't have enough money to go visit... So I was pretty upset that day."

A frown appeared on Baekhyun's face. "Why don't you just teleport there ?"

"It's too far," answered Jongin with a shake of his head. "The further I go the harder it is to control. I might end up in Timbuktu, for all I know."

That powers could have limitations was news to Baekhyun, who had never actually tried out his own to see how far he could take it. An idea sparked in his mind, but its development was interrupted when the door opened and a tall man in a white coat entered. He smiled slightly when he saw that Baekhyun was awake, and the effect was quite pleasing in contrast with his astonishingly big nose and the dark circles under his eyes. He came up to the bed and started fiddling with the cables that surrounded the young man as he spoke.

"Mr Byun, good to see you awake. I'm doctor Huang. How are you feeling ?"

"Much better, thanks."

The doctor removed the IV and returned to the small table where he had left his notepad.

"We have your test results, it appears there is nothing wrong with you apart from exhaustion. You're slightly malnourished, but that should be easily fixed."

He looked at the slip of paper, before adding with another small smile.

"If I may, I would suggest eating less instant ramen. Your sodium levels are a little higher than is advisable."

Baekhyun nodded. This would be the perfect excuse to get Kyungsoo to make him delicious home-cooked meals again.

"Do you have any questions ? Then you're free to go. Take your time and please stop by the front desk, they'll have some paperwork for you to fill out."

And with a slight bow, he turned to leave. He met Sehun at the door, who had just joined Kyungsoo and Jongdae, and upon seeing him the handsome doctor colored to the tips of his ears, mumbled a greeting and rushed away.

Sehun was also blushing when he announced that the doctor was actually Zitao, his most recent ex, and that their relationship had ended in a comically horrible way. He refused point blank to tell them exactly what had happened, except that it had involved a trip to an animal shelter and five pots of paint. The hospital room filled with laughter as they speculated on these two hints, and when Baekhyun left, surrounded by his friends, he felt happier than he had in months. The only thing weighing on his mind was the odd dream he had had about Chanyeol visiting him during the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might actually get around to writing a one-shot about Tao and Sehun based on this anecdote. The possibilities are endless :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet.

They kept true to their word and stayed with Baekhyun the whole weekend in his and Kyungsoo's tiny apartment. It was crowded but they were so happy and so relieved to have him in their midst again that no one really minded. Everyone did their best to keep the young man as comfortable as possible, partly due to the guilt they felt for having abandoned him. Kyungsoo cooked his favourite dishes, with Jongin serving as his commis. Sehun had initially volunteered, but he was relegated to dish washing when he cut himself for the third time while chopping vegetables. Jongdae stayed with Baekhyun on the couch and they talked for hours on end, the conversation often extending to include the kitchen crew, and whomever the head chef had dismissed or allowed a break. Although Jongdae had sworn himself to secrecy on the subject of his new relationship, he eventually confided in Baekhyun, to explain his own absence, and his friend's reaction was in keeping with his character - loud and joyful. The shattering of a plate that Sehun had dropped, accompanied by his assertion that this never usually happened to him behind the bar, miraculously muffled the shout of congratulations he emitted, and once he had expressed himself Baekhyun became a very good secret keeper.

"It's not that I don't want Soo to know," whispered Jongdae, "it's just that the more people hear about this, the more dangerous it is for us."

Baekhyun nodded, and leaned forward with a conspiratorial air to whisper back :

"So what's the professor like in bed ?"

To which Jongdae blushed purple.

They had a very hearty dinner and when night fell, no one felt tired so they stayed up playing games and eating cookies courtesy of Jongin, who had left for his closing shift and returned with an enormous amount of pastries. Baekhyun, obviously, beat everyone at Mario Kart, but for once no one was inclined to be grumpy about it. They eventually did go to bed, Jongdae sharing Baekhyun's so that they could continue their afternoon talk, Sehun and Kyungsoo in their own room, and Jongin on the couch.

He was as happy as everyone else and his heart only gave a twinge when he saw the new couple leave together hand in hand. The couch was fabulously comfortable so he had little cause to complain, and the blanket Kyungsoo had given him still carried the young man's scent. He curled up under it, falling asleep almost immediately.

 

 

 

He woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of someone bumping into a corner and swearing. Still half asleep, he grabbed his phone and shone his spotlight in the direction of the sound to find Sehun bent double, rubbing his foot.

"You okay ?" He mumbled.

Sehun hobbled over to the couch and sat down on its arm, still clutching his toes. He was shirtless, a fact which quickly woke Jongin up fully. His eyes widened as they ran over his shoulders, even more impossibly large than usual when they weren't covered, and the rest of his torso that was currently flexed as the bartender bent to tend to his injury.

"I stubbed my toe on the door," he groaned, eyes shut in pain.

Jongin gulped. He hadn't expected to find him so fit. He also hadn't expected to see him shirtless quite so soon.

"I think I broke something."

"Let me see ?" Jongin moved forward, having managed to get a grip on himself.

Delicately, he seized Sehun's toe and moved it around very softly. Hearing no yelp of pain, he turned to smile at him and announced :

"Not broken !"

Sehun gave him a long look and the young man felt himself freeze, his hand still on the other's foot. They were very close to each other but to his own astonishment, he was able to hold the gaze although he knew he was probably blushing. Sehun's eyes were drawn slowly down to Jongin's lips, and he felt the air vibrating between them.

The moment was broken when he looked further down and said quietly :

"Thanks... wrong toe, though."

Jongin let go of him, wishing that the earth would open up and swallow him whole. But the other started laughing softly and it was so contagious he couldn't help but join. This sparked a fit of laughter that was only made funnier by the fact that everyone else was asleep and they had to be quiet. When it finally died down, Sehun stretched and wiggled his toes.

The sight of his muscles moving so smoothly beneath his skin was mesmerising to Jongin, and he didn't notice the hand coming to rest on his knee until Sehun gave him a warm smile and said,

"I think I'll be okay. Thanks, Nini."

To his surprise, this old nickname in the bartender's mouth lost all its bitterness. He felt himself warm over as Sehun went to get his glass of water in the kitchen, a feeling of comfort that helped him find sleep again very quickly. He was smiling in his slumber when the other passed by on the way to Kyungsoo's room and stopped for a second to admire the full lips and innocent face. He reached down to delicately to brush a strand of hair away from his face, thinking to himself how comfortable he looked and how nice it might be to cuddle with him.

When he slid back under the covers to wrap himself around Kyungsoo, he heard a very soft sigh of content and, even softer :

"How's Jongin ?"

Sehun smiled, whispered "he's great" and kissed the back of his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the foot fetish aspect of this chapter is completely involuntary - but tbh I'm not even sorry about it. Any sekai is good sekai as far as I'm concerned. 
> 
> Ah and if you need a reference for shirtless Sehun, let me direct you to his solo during Elyxion.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok and Jongdae hang out. Someone visits.

The semester ended quickly, and before anyone was exactly ready for it came the two weeks of finals. Minseok was required to watch over a certain amount of tests and it was fortunate for the both of them that Jongdae was sitting none of those. The young man was able to focus, and the professor worked, occasionally looking up to check that no one was cheating, but free of the distraction of Jongdae's solar smile and happy eyes. Baekhyun was similarly lucky, although it was more due to the fact that professor Park was mysteriously absent from the university than any particular alignement of his stars. He was glad of it, as he was still sorting through his own feelings and had decided to put his introspection on pause for the duration of the exams, but he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Chanyeol.

Minseok and Jongdae saw very little of each other for two weeks, and when the young man headed for his boyfriend's appartment on the Saturday following his very last test, he was feeling unusually nervous from the long separation. His hand trembled slightly as he rang the intercom, and again when he knocked on the door. But when Minseok opened it and gave him his gummiest grin, he forgot everything to better throw himself into his arms. The hug he received was bone breaking, but any pain was washed away by the soft whisper of :

"I missed you so much, Dae."

This was of course immediately returned and followed by a kiss even as Minseok pulled him inside. It was a deep, passionate kiss that left him wanting more so that when it finally ended, he had to ask :

"Seriously, though. How much longer on the no sex thing ?"

Minseok laughed (and Jongdae melted at the sight), but he stood firm.

"I haven't corrected your exam so you're technically still my student. But I promise I'll get to it as soon as I can." His eyes ran over Jongdae's lithe body and he added, "It's getting harder and harder to wait," in a tone that made the young man shiver with anticipation.

It didn't help when the shorter came a step closer, eyes burning, to breathe in his ear "Soon.. I promise."

But this lustful side to him broke very quickly, to Jongdae's relief, when he retreated and with a return of his gummy smile, suggested they order pizza and watch cartoons all night. They did order pizza but the cartoons were forgotten as they talked animatedly of everything that hadn't been discussed enough by text message during those long fourteen days.

"By the way, do you know where Chanyeol is ?" Asked Jongdae suddenly, remembering how agitated Baekhyun had been in the cafeteria when they had heard two secretaries discuss his disappearance.

"No, I just know he's okay. He called me to say not to worry, but he couldn't tell me exactly where he was. It sounded windy though."

"Windy ? Like mountainous windy, or seaside windy ?"

Minseok gave him an amused look. "Can you tell the difference ?"

"Of course ! Mountainous windy is more wild, like this," he got up to illustrate his demonstration with his arms, "And seaside windy is a little softer, like this." His movements shrank slightly but it was still quite the image.

Minseok laughed at him, recovering only enough to ask him to mime the other kinds of windy weather that existed, to which Jongdae obliged with enthusiasm.

"... And Gobi Desert wind is dry and sharp, like this." His expression of a desert wind was suspiciously similar to that of the mountain wind, thought his amused boyfriend.

"Do you even know where the Gobi desert is ?" He smiled.

"I don't, actually. Jongin mentioned it the other day. He's really good at geography, which makes sense given his ability... Why, where is it ?"

Minseok was saved the embarassment of admitting he didn't know either by a ringing of the intercom. The happy atmosphere dissipated and a shade of worry passed over their faces - it might be someone from the university. Minseok motioned him to stay seated as he went to answer, but Jongdae followed.

"Hello ?"

"Dude ! It's me. Open up ?"

He beeped him in and turned to say :

"It's Chanyeol."

"Should I hide ?"

"No, it's okay. I trust him."

Minseok motioned him to sit back down and unlocked the door. His friend's strong knock soon announced him, but nothing could have prepared them for his appearance. The music professor was wearing dirty khakis and a scruffy sweater adorned with llamas underneath a yellow windbreaker. His hair was standing completely on end and he looked more tired than Minseok had ever seen him, even after the all-nighters they occasionally pulled together. Despite his dark circles, there was a slightly manic gleam in his eyes.

He stomped in, pausing only to leave his trekking boots at the door, and greeted Jongdae as though his presence was the most natural thing in the world. Accepting the glass of water Minseok gave him, he drank all of it and shoveled a slice of unfinished pizza into his mouth before revealing the cause of his absence.

"I went to Patagonia."

"Ah. That explains the llamas," said Jongdae quietly.

But Minseok had more important things in mind. " _Why_ ?"

"I went to see Kris. You know he basically lives in a cave now ?"

"A cave ?"

"Yeah, it's easier for him to do research from there. All of his stuff is in a cave and he spends whole days on the mountainside watching for one particular type of armadillo. We saw a family of them my second day there and he got really excited."

Minseok frowned at him. "So you went to Patagonia... to see armadillos ?"

"Of course not. I needed some advice. It was kind of neat having to trek for a whole day to even find his cave. I felt like I was on a quest to visit a hermit or something. Pretty cool."

"Couldn't you just give him a call ?"

"You know, I could have - he actually has wifi and a 4g signal up there. But I needed the soul searching journey." He looked into the distance to better reminisce. "There's something of an initiation about sitting on a mountainside for five hours looking at stars."

But something had occured to Minseok. "You wanted to try that cactus juice we heard about, didn't you," he said shrewdly.

Chanyeol grinned as he nodded. "That too. It was disgusting by the way."

"Did you do a vision quest ?" Asked Jongdae, who could stay silent no longer. Esoteric topics always piqued his curiosity.

"I did," He nodded solemnly, "I met my spirit guide."

"What was it ?"

"That's private information," answered Chanyeol with an important air.

Minseok was not thus to be fooled. "If your spirit guide wasn't a golden retriever puppy, I'm an armadillo."

Chanyeol glared at him and, to avoid answering, went to fill his glass.

"So what conclusion have you come to ?"

There was silence, but both Minseok and Jongdae sensed that he was preparing himself to make a momentous declaration. It came after a third glass of water and a deep breath :

"I'm going to quit. University - teaching, I mean. I'm done with it."

"Are you kidding ?" Asked Minseok, aghast.

"Nope."

"But what will you do ?"

Chanyeol gave them a confident smirk as he answered, "I'm going to win that battle of the bands competition, become a rock star and take Baekhyun with me when I tour the world."

 

 

 

 

________

 

 

 

 

Hours later, Chanyeol was long gone and they were cuddling on the couch when Jongdae turned to look at Minseok and ask :

"Min, what animal would your spirit guide be ?"

The older smiled softly as he hugged him closer. "I'm not sure about mine, but I know what yours is."

"What is it ?"

"A dinosaur," he said with a kiss on his forehead.

Jongdae melted further into his embrace and whispered, "I've never felt so understood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something about being good at geography as a passive ability to Jongin's power amuses me to no end.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Invitation.

Christmas had never been Jongin's favourite time of year. As a child it meant looking enviously at the toys his classmates had received, and as a teenager it had been more awkward with every year spent in another youth home when his grandmother had become too sick to care for him. She had raised him lovingly, but with very little money and no contact from his parents whom she never spoke of. After falling ill, she had been placed in a home and Jongin had moved from shelter to shelter. Though he had never known mistreatment, and most host families had been very nice to him, he had built his identity around the feeling of being a forever-outsider. Every new home had moved him progressively further away from his hometown, from the places and people he was familiar with. This had made him fiercely independant and now, he was happier than he had ever been at Christmas because it was a busy time at the coffee shop and a great occasion for experimenting. But he was starting to feel the weight of his loneliness, and he particularly regretted his grandmother's company, especially in light of her recent admittance to a hospital. He thought of her often and was in the process of adapting her gingerbread recipe one day when Kyungsoo came in alone. Jongin didn't hear him enter and nearly jumped out of his skin when he walked out of the kitchen to find the dark young man patiently waiting at the counter, reading a volume titled Flying Witch, apparently taken from his Shojo collection.

"Kyungsoo ! How long have you been here ?"

"I just got here five minutes ago," he answered cheerfully.

His smile was less contagious than Baekhyun's, but Jongin was grinning back as he asked "What can I get you ?"

"Remember that special tea you made me the other day ?"

"The tchai latte ?"

"That, please."

"On it," answered Jongin, still smiling. "So what brings you here ?"

"I just wanted to see you."

This made the barista's heart skip a beat. Since his talk with Jongdae he had gotten better at hiding the effect Kyungsoo and Sehun had on him, although he didn't feel quite ready to broach the subject of his attraction with the pair, but hearing something so unusually tender was too much for him. He fumbled with the pot of milk he was busy scalding and felt his face grow warmer.

"But I do have something to ask you."

This was no help to the already shaken Jongin whose brain went into overdrive, imagining a billion different possibilities, all of them culminating in an accusation of his unusual feelings, in the split second before Kyungsoo continued :

"What are you doing for Christmas ?"

Despite his overactive imagination, he had not thought of this question. It took him a minute to answer.

"Um, nothing actually. The shop is open Christmas Eve and the following day so I can't really leave. I was just going to watch Christmas movies all day."

"That's what I thought," answered the other with a nod. "Baekhyun mentioned your grandmother lives far away."

He took a sip of tchai and gave a contented sigh. "This is so delicious. Thank you."

"Why d'you ask about Christmas, anyway ?" Asked Jongin as he busied himself wiping down the area behind the counter. He had managed to get his feelings under control and having something to do while they spoke seemed like a good solution to keep it that way.

"Do you want to spend it with Sehun and me ?"

Pretending to be busy turned out to be a good plan, because once again Kyungsoo had caught him completely unawares.

"With you ?" He wondered aloud, unable to form a more coherent sentence and wiping down the same patch of counter over and over again.

"Baekhyun is going to see his parents and so is Jongdae. Mine are abroad for the holidays and Sehun doesn't speak to his family. So we decided to have Christmas just the two of us, but we'd be really happy if you decided to join."

Jongin nodded, afraid to open his mouth again. Worry passed over Kyungsoo's face at his silence.

"No pressure of course," he said quickly. "If you don't want to it's fine, we just.. we like your company."

Not wanting to give the wrong impression, Jongin answered quickly :

"I'd love to ! It sounds awesome."

"You would ?" The other's face cleared immediately and returned to a state of squishiness that always melted the barista's heart.

He nodded enthusiastically. "Definitely - I'm actually excited about Christmas now. Thanks for inviting me."

"That's great ! Sehun will be pleased. We're going to have a lovely time." 

"I'll bring the pudding, my grandmother's recipe is killer."

"I can't wait to taste it ! And if we have Christmas dinner on the 24th you can sleep in Baek's room."

A world of possibilities flashed in front of Jongin's eyes. He gulped. Kyungsoo, who was as observant as he was discrete, noticed this and couldn't quite surpress the tender amusement rising to his face.

"That.. that sounds good," whispered the barista.

Kyungsoo gave him another heart shaped smile and, finishing his tea, he got up to leave. He stopped at the door to wave at him, and Jongin watched him go until he had disappeared around the corner. He turned to find Dahyun's face poking out of the kitchen door. She smiled wide and waggled her eyebrows at him, even as he gestured her back to work, mumbling "Oh, shut up," unable to look anything but extremely pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flying Witch is really nice and I highly recommend it :)
> 
> Also I love Tchai Lattes. I've been very original for this update and simply given Kyungsoo my own preferences - including an inability to decide who is the cutest between Sehun and Jongin.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbyes and surprises.

 

 

Minseok and Jongdae bade each other a very tender goodbye before the young man left to see his family for the holidays. The professor wasn't leaving, as he would be entertaining his sister and her small fry (including a particularly beloved niece) over Christmas. They had discussed the thought of announcing the new relationship on this occasion and decided that it was best to wait a little longer. Though being together was so easy that it felt like they had known each other for years, in real time it had been only a few months, and the circumstances of their meeting would also require careful explanation. They felt the need to have as many arguments in favour of their legitimacy as they could before going public. But Minseok felt the weight of secrecy and would have told his sister as soon as possible if Jongdae had allowed him. In a strange turn of events (thought the professor), the younger was the most sensible and restrained on this subject. He seemed to take no issue with the necessity of hiding their love, and met Minseok's frequent guilty acknowledgements of how hard he must find it with his usual cheerful patience. He was much less patient on the topic of sleeping together, although he frequently apologized for his eagerness, unwilling to give the impression of wanting Minseok only for sex. 

"You're just so attractive," he explained one evening. "I can't help myself. You're this weird mix of adorable and sexy, and it's honestly more than I can take. It's like your entire being is pulling me to make innuendos."

Minseok laughed at this (he'd gotten somewhat used to the endless barrage of compliments Jongdae liked to throw his way, though it never quite failed to make his heart skip a beat), and quoted Coleridge at him :

 

 

_"No voice as yet had made the air_

_Be music with your name; yet why_

_That asking look? that yearning sigh?_

_That sense of promise everywhere?"_

 

 

"Exactly !" Answered Jongdae. "Your whole being basically promises that the sex is going to be wild." 

Minseok laughed again. The young man's impatience had been frustrated at every turn. Correction of his final paper had been interrupted by a violent cold, which Jongdae had nursed him through very tenderly, and when he had recovered they had had only one evening together before the younger's departure. Minseok had planned everything out to the last candle, only to find as they were halfway undressed that his next-door neighbour had decided to throw a Mariachi party that same evening. The sound of banjos and Mexican music effectively ruined the mood, and they agreed that they would wait a little longer for the absolute perfect time. They both felt the need to make their first moments of complete intimacy as flawless as possible.

 

This was a contributing factor to the intensity of their goodbyes on the train station platform the next day, much to Baekhyun's annoyance. After saying hello, he had fled to their compartment in an effort to get away from the very public displays of affection, but unfortunately for him they were standing exactly in front of the compartment window. He pulled out his phone and slid down further on the seat to block out the vision of Minseok winding his fingers through Jongdae's hair. This was not enough for him to avoid noticing, out of the corner of his eye, his friend's hand creep lower and lower down his boyfriend's back. He groaned and shut his eyes, unwilling to take it anymore.

Though usually completely unfazed by public kissing, he had found himself to be on edge around couples ever since his confrontation with Chanyeol and subsequent hospital stay. The strange dream he had had was no help to the chaos of his feelings. Before losing consciousness he had felt something break between them, almost irreparably, and thought that it was the end of their sad story. But if the confession of love he had received was real, it threw everything into question. He remembered an odd, dream-like haze around the room that made him doubt, but he had heard the words as clear as day. Had Chanyeol really promised to win him back ? Had he really admitted to loving him ?

He frowned as he pondered this, still firmly refusing to witness his friend's goodbyes. Just then, he heard the door slide open and said, eyes flying open :

"Finally done eating his face.. Oh."

Chanyeol stared at him from the doorway, confusion at these words evident on his face. His gaze drifted to the window, and noticing Minseok and Jongdae still very busily engaged, he frowned.

"They ought to be more careful," he mumbled to himself. He seemed about to rush out and separate them for a moment, but decided differently and sat down opposite Baekhyun.

The young man stared at him.

"How are you feeling ?" Asked the professor.

"I.. uh.. better, I guess," he answered, completely nonplussed.

"Good. Here," Chanyeol pulled a paper bag and a water bottle from his backpack and held it out for him to take. "If you feel weak there's trail mix in there, it'll get your blood sugar back up. You need to stay hydrated, so drink a lot, okay ?"

The young man nodded and set the bag and bottle down on the seat next to him.

There was a short silence, until he couldn't help himself anymore. "Did.. did you follow me here ?"

Chanyeol smiled. "No, this is the train I take home. I noticed you on the platform. I wasn't going to bother you but I thought you might need some food."

When the other didn't answer, he got up to leave but hesitated at the door again before turning back to Baekhyun, who was still staring at him. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a tiny carving of a bird on a string, wings open wide. It was a simple likeness but seemed as though it were really in flight.

"Here. I got this for you in Patagonia."

".. Patagonia ?"

"Long story," he answered with a grin and left, pulling the door shut behind him.

When Jongdae entered the compartment a few minutes later, he found Baekhyun smiling to himself, playing softly with a tiny bird pendant around his neck that, he was sure, hadn't been there before. He was distracted from inquiring by Minseok, who was waving at him energetically.

The train started moving slowly, picking up speed and pulling them away from each other. When it finally disappeared in the distance, the professor stood a while longer, already missing Jongdae's infectious smile and happy laughter. He was lost in such thoughts as he left and failed to notice a well-dressed man in thick spectacles looking at him thoughtfully from across the train station.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae is a horndog and I'm at my wits' end to make him behave.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve at Kyungsoo's.

When Jongin knocked on Kyungsoo's apartment door on the evening of the twenty-fourth, he was feeling only moderately calm. There had been many customers at the coffee shop that day and he'd just had time to run home, shower and change before heading over. He was pleased with his appearance, feeling that the soft gold t-shirt lit up his tan skin rather well. He'd darkened his eyes slightly with an eyeliner pencil Baekhyun had left at his place, and pushed his hair up out of his face in an effort to appear confident. It worked when he smirked at himself in the mirror, but completely evaporated when the door opened and Kyungsoo greeted him, wearing an oversized blue jumper, an apron and a pair of thick glasses.

They stared at each other for a second.

"I'm overdressed," were the first words out of Jongin's mouth.

"No ! Not at all, you look.. you look great." Kyungsoo's throat seemed to have gone dry. Fortunately, Sehun soon appeared behind him, looking completely at ease in a dark blue flowered shirt.

He looked at them curiously and asked "Are we having Christmas dinner out here ?"

They both laughed at this remark, and Jongin was invited in without further ceremony. They squeezed the enormous dish of pudding he had brought into the cramped fridge before Kyungsoo went to change.

"Anything to drink ?" Inquired Sehun easily, pointing Jongin to the couch. "We have champagne -"

"That's for later !" Yelled Kyungsoo from the bedroom.

"Then I can offer you some premium, first-tier orange juice," finished the bartender, eyebrows raised humourously. When Jongin laughed, he continued, "I actually did bring some liquor but you're not supposed to start with that. It's more of a digestive - after dinner type alcohol."

"There's an order to alcohol drinking ?" Asked Jongin as he received a glass of the orange juice and was joined on the couch by the other. A respectful distance was maintained, which Jongin took his cue from. He still didn't feel very confident that his feelings would receive anything resembling a positive reception, and had decided to be as careful as possible not to betray himself that evening. Nevertheless, he yearned for Sehun's soft touch and couldn't help his eyes straying to the long fingers every now and then. He didn't hear much of the bartender's description of what to drink when, only remembering to pay attention when he heard something rather far from the initial topic.

"Hang on - corpse alcohol ?"

"Oh yeah, it's really common. Some cultures put snakes in there, some use rats I think ? Pretty nasty."

"Ew."

"The taste is actually not that bad, you just have to forget what you're drinking. I tried it when I was backpacking through the Alps."

Jongin stared at him, aghast, and Kyungsoo laughed at this as he entered the living room. He had gone for an all-black outfit that fit him much better than his usual baggy, comfortable clothing. Both Jongin and Sehun's eyes were drawn to him, and they exclaimed at the same time :

"Wow, Kyungsoo !"

"Soo, you look stunning."

The young man blushed at such praise, shook his head slightly and joined them on the couch without a word. There was still a fair amount of room for the three of them, but Sehun had to scoot closer to Jongin so that their legs were almost touching. There was a short silence, as neither could remember what they had been talking about before the shorter's appearance, until Kyungsoo announced all of a sudden :

"I think I'm getting new abilities."

"What do you mean ?" They asked simultaneously. Sehun threw an odd look at Jongin, but said nothing as Kyungsoo explained.

"I'm starting to be able to do stuff I couldn't before."

"Like what ?"

Always a man of action, he extended his palm towards the remote on the coffee table and focused hard. For a second nothing happened, and then it slowly floated up into the air, towards the dark young man. It fell into his open hand, and he waved it at the other two with a smile.

"Like this."

It was news to Jongin that active abilities could appear over time, but Sehun, although he was extremely interested, didn't seem surprised at all.

"That's awesome Soo ! Since when have you been able to do that ?"

"It started a couple weeks ago, before Baek went to the hospital. I pulled a glass on the table to myself one afternoon, completely unconsciously, and I've been testing it out ever since. It takes a fair amount of concentration, but it's getting easier."

Something occurred to Jongin. "Are you still strong ?"

"I'm not sure actually - hang on." Kyungsoo hopped off the couch and gripped its end. He was straining slightly as he lifted it up higher and higher, both young men still on it. Sehun's breath hitched and he gripped Jongin's arm tightly as the ceiling came closer. Very gently, the couch lowered and touched the floor, and Kyungsoo joined them again with a grin.

"Still strong, then," mumbled Sehun, eyes wide and refusing to let go of Jongin's arm.

"Damn. I knew you were strong, but this is honestly kind of terrifying. Have you ever hurt someone by accident ?"

The bartender turned to him quickly. "He's really careful. I've never known anyone to touch me as softly as he does."

Kyungsoo smiled. "I have hurt a couple people in the past, but that's why I learned to control it quickly." He leaned over to pat Jongin's knee (indeed very softly), and his eyes lingered on the hand still resting on his arm. He got up suddenly, mumbled something about checking on dinner and left.

Sehun seemed completely unfazed. After a short silence, he turned to better face Jongin, saying simply :

"You have really smooth skin, Nini."

His heart skipped a beat. "Thanks."

"It's a really nice tone, too. Have you always been this tan ?"

Unsure of what to say, Jongin simply nodded. Sehun gave him his signature funny little smile and leaned a tiny inch closer.

"Gold suits you. I wonder why you don't wear it all the time."

Jongin gave himself an internal shake. Why was he so robbed of words by these two men ? He'd always been reasonably confident around girls, although he hadn't often cared enough to try and seduce them. The effect Sehun had on him now was mildly infuriating, and the fingers softly caressing his wrist pushed him to respond in kind, in the hopes of destabilising him.

"I love your eyebrows."

The unexpected compliment seemed to work. A slight blush crept across the other's face and he was momentarily reduced to silence, although his fingers were still playing on the back of Jongin's hand.

"They make you look really fierce."

This time Sehun was definitely blushing, he noticed triumphantly. Just one more push and he'd win the game. He lowered his face slightly, put on his sexiest smirk and whispered :

"It's quite the contrast with your cinnamon-roll personality."

The tension between them broke as Sehun exploded into laughter. The noise called Kyungsoo from the kitchen to inquire what was so funny.

"He called me a cinnamon roll," explained the bartender between peals of laughter as Jongin joined him. Kyungsoo looked at them for a few seconds, each doubled over and gasping for breath, and said simply "He's not wrong," before retreating to his domain.

When the hilarity abated they joined him, insisting that there must be something for them to help with and that they wouldn't leave without him. This flustered the shorter so that they succeeded in pulling him back to the living room where they started the evening's first game of Settlers of Catan. They ate as they played and when they left for bed, much later that evening, Jongin felt more at ease than he had in a long time.

It had always been difficult for him to connect with others, and yet in the company of Sehun and Kyungsoo he felt a sweet sense of familiarity. As he drifted off to sleep in Baekhyun's bed, he realized exactly what this feeling was, and he smiled even as the words "I'm home" pulled him into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Jongdae is a shameless horndog, SeKai are the absolute worst corndogs -- eh ? eh ? Because they're corny.
> 
> (I'll see myself out.)
> 
> For real though, I'm fairly convinced that Jongin can't flirt for shit. It's part of his charm.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of pancakes and instinct.

Kyungsoo had always been an early riser. Despite the late hour at which they had gone to bed, it was still dark out when he woke up on the 25th. Sehun was sleeping deeply, hugging a pillow to his side and a slight frown on his face. The young man leaned in to kiss his brow very softly before climbing out of bed as silently as he could.

He sent out a few Happy Christmas texts as he prepared his tea, and while he sipped it, looking out the tiny kitchen window in his usual waking up ritual, he pondered the previous evening. Though they had never discussed it openly, Kyungsoo was certain that his boyfriend was attracted to the barista. Last night was a confirmation of this, and it had made him slightly forlorn to see it so plainly, in lingering touches and glances exchanged. He remembered Sehun's enthusiasm whenever they talked about Jongin and it was clear to him that it could only mean more than friendliness. But oddly, Kyungsoo couldn't find it in himself to be angry. Sehun had been his usual tender self when they had gone to bed, whispering "I love you Soo" as he fell asleep. In spite of the very evident attraction between the two young men, he didn't feel less loved at all. As he watched the rain drip from the eaves of the building across the way, he realized slowly that he wasn't jealous of Sehun, but rather of the bond they shared and that he was excluded from. Just then, a sleepy voice greeted him from the door.

"Morning," said Jongin with a yawn. His hair was messed up and he still looked half asleep. His pajama gave him sweater paws, which he stretched slowly in one of the cutest movements Kyungsoo had ever seen.

He smiled as he replied, "Merry Christmas !"

The other's eyes lit up. "That's right, I forgot - Merry Christmas !"

"Did you sleep well ?"

"Like a baby," he answered with another yawn and sat down opposite Kyungsoo, rubbing the sleep away from his face with one of his sweater paws.

"Do you want some tea ? Or coffee ?"

"I think I'd rather eat something."

Kyungsoo frowned. "I didn't plan anything for breakfast - I'm an idiot. Sorry Jongin, I usually don't eat and I selfishly didn't -"

Jongin waved his hand, cutting him off. "It's fine. Do you have eggs, milk and flour ?"

"Uh, yeah."

"I'll make pancakes then," he declared with a cheerful smile. 

Kyungsoo still felt guilty at forgetting the detail of breakfast, so he volunteered as Jongin's commis chef and moved about the kitchen collecting the necessary ingredients and utensils. He set up a frying pan as Jongin mixed up the batter and told him about his grandmother's recipe, how she had made these exact pancakes for him every Sunday when he was child, and how he had taken over the job when she had gotten too sick to cook. She'd sit in her armchair and give him directions so that even now he heard her clear voice calling out "Three eggs - and beat the whites up separately my love," whenever he made pancakes. Kyungsoo told him about his own eccentric grandmother, who'd been a mountain climber in her youth and was now part of an anti-poaching militia in Kenya.

"I'm really proud of her, but I also kind of wish she could be a normal grandma, you know ? Teaching me to make pancakes and stuff."

"Where did you learn how to cook ?" Inquired Jongin, sending a pancake flying with a flick of his wrist. It flipped neatly onto its raw side.

"I had a nurse when I was a kid, because my parents were always busy conducting research. She made the most delicious food. As a parting present she gave me a cookbook with all of her favourite recipes in it and I cooked through it to forget how much I missed her."

"Do you still see her ?"

Kyungsoo clapped at the perfect triple flip with which he sent the cooked pancake from the pan to a plate. "I used to, but she got married and it became a little weird. Can I try the next one ?"

"Sure," Jongin moved over to let him pour a ladle of batter onto the pan. Their hands brushed as he gave him the spatula, and Kyungsoo's heart sped up. He had been watching the process carefully, and when air bubbles started appearing around the sides of the pancake, he slid the spatula under it to detach it from the pan, before attempting to flip it like the barista had. The flick of the wrist looked easy enough to imitate, but turned out not to be as easily replicated. The half-cooked pancaked splattered onto the wall behind the cooker and Kyungsoo groaned.

"Not quite, but you almost got it. You just have to be confident about it," was Jongin's encouragement.

The dark young man frowned in concentration, poured another ladle of batter into the pan and watched intently for the first moment where he could flip it. As he slid the spatula around to unstick it, he felt Jongin move in close behind him and a hand joined his own on the pan's handle. Kyungsoo's breath caught.

"You'll be fine, just follow my movement okay ?" The barista said softly, very close to his ear. His other hand came around to brace against the counter, enclosing Kyungsoo in a space overwhelmingly full of Jongin - his voice, his scent, his warmth. The shorter felt himself grow faint, but he tried to focus on his immediate goal of flipping a pancake as the countdown began.

"Get ready... One.. Two... Flip it !" Kyungsoo followed his movement and the pancake flew up, turned neatly and fell back into the pan golden side up.

Jongin moved away and congratulated him. "The next one you'll flip on your own. I believe in you. You got this."

There was a rather intense silence in the kitchen as the next pancake cooked slowly. The short young man's heartbeat was deafening to his own ears, even as he tried his best to ignore it. The moment came and steeled himself, gripping the handle firmly, determined to succeed. For a brief second he thought to himself "The pan is an extension of your arm - the pan is you - you are the pan", and then he flipped it. It flew up, turned over twice and landed on its uncooked side, the beautiful brown of a perfect pancake right side up.

"YES !" They both yelled. Kyungsoo turned to share a high-five and in his excitement, he threw himself into the other's arms. They hugged for a second but Jongin pulled back slightly, the awkwardness of the situation hitting him all of a sudden. However, he couldn't quite escape the shorter's grasp or the pull of his eyes, where he read worry, fear and also, faint but evident, desire. The magnetism of Kyungsoo's gaze and the sweet scent of maple syrup overwhelmed him. His mind blanking out, he followed the voice of his instincts and leaned down to kiss him.

Their lips met softly, tentatively. Surprise melted quickly for Kyungsoo in the particular tenderness of Jongin's mouth. A wealth of feelings was hidden in his slow movements, to which the young man lost himself.

They broke apart when they heard the door open and saw Sehun standing there, looking as sleepy as Jongin had been a short time ago, complete with his own sweater paws.

"I heard yelling..." he said slowly, looking from Jongin to Kyungsoo, a strange expression growing on his face.

His voice brought the barista back to reality "I - I'm sorry, it's.. it's my fault. I'm sorry." He rushed out of the kitchen, unable to look at either of them, collected his things from Baekhyun's room and left. As he passed by the kitchen he saw Sehun and Kyungsoo talking earnestly.

Once he was out of the building, he stopped for a second to lean against a wall.

"Idiot. Idiot. Idiot."

 

His frustration took over his senses and with a crack, he disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweater Paws is a good name for an album.
> 
> Also, Sleepy Jongin is my aesthetic <3


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another uneventful chapter here. Nothing to see. Move along.

 

As they spoke in the tiny kitchen, Kyungsoo and Sehun didn't immediately realize that Jongin was gone. The first words out of Kyungsoo's mouth were an apology, and Sehun heard it in silence.

"And it just sort of.. happened. I'm so sorry," he finished miserably.

Sehun looked at him, completely impenetrable, before heaving a deep sigh.

"I'm going to need some coffee."

"Are you.. are you mad ?"

"No, Soo, I'm not mad." And with a kiss to the top of the other's head, he moved to the coffee maker.

Slightly bewildered, Kyungsoo sat down. He jumped back up to turn off the heat under the pan when it started smoking, but they stayed silent until Sehun was also seated and holding a cup of steaming coffee. He took one long sip, sighed in satisfaction and finally turned to Kyungsoo, who was waiting with much trepidation for him to speak.

"So you like Jongin ?"

He nodded.

"And you still like me ?"

"I do still like you. I know I messed but I really hope you can forgive me," he answered, unconsciously widening his eyes as a profound sense of guilt washed through him.

"So do I," answered simply Sehun. Seeing Kyungsoo's confused expression, he quickly added, "Like Jongin, I mean. I like him too."

The dark young man nodded again. "I thought so."

"Sorry, I didn't mean for you to notice but I have a hard time hiding my feelings. He's just so charming."

"He is."

"Where is he, by the way ? If we're going to talk about this he should be here."

 

 

 

_______

 

 

 

 

It took Jongin several hours to get home from the sodden field to which he had teleported in his moment of panic. Fortunately, there had been a house in the distance, and a half hour walk had brought him to the warm and friendly home of an elderly couple who had not asked too many questions and let him use their phone to call a taxi. He winced the whole ride home whenever he glanced at the counter going up, and only thought how fortunate it was that he had been able to save up money recently, so that he wouldn't have to borrow from anyone. As the taxi driver was a very quiet man, he had time to compose his feelings and come up with a fairly reasonable plan to deal with the consequences of his actions upon his return.

This plan shattered when he reached his front door to find both Kyungsoo and Sehun on the hallway floor, huddled together and fast asleep. He stopped short, unable to decide what to do. Getting by them and opening his door would wake them up, but running away seemed like a very tiring option after spending hours getting home. While he was wavering, Kyungsoo shifted and slipped off Sehun's shoulder, waking up with a jolt. He saw Jongin looking at them and jumped up, shaking the other awake in the process.

"Jongin !"

He stared at them. "What are you doing here ?"

"We need to talk to you. About.."

"About earlier," finished Sehun quietly.

Neither of them seemed angry, but there was only one way Jongin could see this ending : with him alone and the two of them happy together. He sighed and invited them in, gearing himself up to do what he had decided must be done. Neither of the two young men had ever seen his place, and they were shocked to find it grey and drab, a mere functional living space with little warmth to it. In the absence of a couch they were invited to sit on Jongin's carefully made bed, which proved rather uncomfortable. Sehun leaned back against the wall but Kyungsoo stood and went to the window to ready himself for the upcoming conversation. There was a very short silence as they both realized that they had no idea how to introduce the subject, but it was soon broken by Jongin's sad voice.

"Look, I'm sorry. I haven't been completely honest with the two of you. I just.. I just really like you and I didn't want to lose you. I don't often feel comfortable with people but you've been so nice... and I selfishly couldn't push myself to put that in danger."

He sighed deeply and buried his face in his hands, missing the look that Kyungsoo and Sehun shared.

"But I should have told you... before this happened. It was only a matter of time before I lost control."

He took a deep breath.

"The truth is I've been in love with the two of you ever since we met. I should have told you as soon as I realized and kept my distance. I'm sorry I messed things up. I'll stay away, and I hope you two stay together." His voice broke as he finished, "You're a really cute couple." He turned away to hide his face.

"Jongin, ever since we met you you've been messing our couple up," said Kyungsoo.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, feeling the tears well up in spite of himself.

"Because we've both fallen in love with you."

".. What ?"

"I mean, have you seen yourself ? We didn't stand a chance," added Sehun with a smile.

Jongin turned back to look at them, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"You.. you like me ?"

"Actually it's a good thing you're so bad at flirting or Kyungsoo and I would have been toast."

Laughing slightly as he said this, Sehun came a step closer. They shared a deep look, then Jongin turned to Kyungsoo.

"Is this real ?"

The young man nodded. He still looked slightly uncertain. "Are you.. is this okay with you ?"

The tears he had managed to fight back welled up to his eyes again. Unwilling to trust himself to speak, he squeezed his eyes shut and nodded fervently, hoping they would understand his emotion. A second later, he felt two pairs of arms surround him and two bodies press close to his. There was silence again as he steadied himself, but it was now filled with happiness instead of nerves. Kyungsoo finally broke it :

"What I can't believe is that the two of you like _me_."

"Are you kidding ?" Laughed Jongin, reaching up around Sehun's back to wipe a tear away. "You're literally the most adorable person I've ever seen. I'm not even sure how you exist or if you're actually a human."

"I agree, Soo. You know that," said Sehun with a soft look, which caused the other to blush slightly.

He turned this tender gaze to Jongin, and leaned very slightly forward, stopping when his face was mere inches away from the barista's as though to ask his permission. Jongin met him in the middle, pressing their lips together tightly even as he grasped Kyungsoo's hand in his.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SeKaiSoo rise !


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae gets some family time and Minseok gets a visitor.

The holidays were a nice time for Jongdae. He revelled in the company of his elder brothers and younger sister, and they all went daily to the pond across the way from their parents' house to ice-skate and have snowball fights. Neither the recent appointment as the lawyer for a top case, or the new job as a psychiatrist could make either brother dignified enough to refuse to engage when Jongdae and Jeongyeon attacked them from behind the shed. After hours of play fighting, they would traipse in and make hot chocolate, leaving a mess in the kitchen but making it up to their parents at dinnertime, when all of them helped with cooking and clean up. The easy openness of his family was bliss for Jongdae, who missed his friends only occasionally. Even Minseok was less on his mind than he ever had been, although they spoke every day on the phone. Jeongyeon soon noticed these lengthy conversations, being closer to Jongdae than either of their two siblings. She burst into his room one day just as he was saying "I love you" and when he hung up, decided she could keep quiet no longer.

"Who was that ?"

"Oh, just uh.. Baekhyun," answered Jongdae trying hard to appear nonchalant.

Her face lit up. "You guys are together ? Awesome !"

"What ? No !"

"But you just said 'I love you'."

He stared at her, mouth hanging slightly open. He had never been good at improvisation, and his silence was enough for her to understand.

"So not Baekhyun ? But you do have a boyfriend," She declared, before adding shrewdly, "And you don't want us to know ?"

"You're good," he mumbled, frowning.

"So who is it ?"

"I can't tell you."

"Is it a celebrity ?"

A memory flashed in his mind and he nodded before leaning forward with a conspiratorial air.

"I'll tell you if you pinkie promise to keep it quiet."

Her eyes lit up and she held out her finger, eager to be involved. Jongdae had to suppress a smile. Though she had grown up and was now all long legs and crop tops, her mannerisms were still occasionally very childish. At that moment she seemed about eight years old to him, begging to be allowed to use his set of Star Wars Legos.

They locked fingers, and he leaned in even closer to whisper into her ear.

"It's G-Dragon."

Her eyes grew wider and she shrieked out, "Really ?!"

Jongdae couldn't stop himself any longer. He burst out laughing. "Of course not, idiot,"

to which she answered by throwing a pillow in his face and stalking out of the room.

Feeling very pleased at his joke, Jongdae didn't immediately notice the buzz of his phone. When he picked it up a few minutes later, a text message was waiting for him, with an attachment.

Curiosity piqued, he opened it and found a selfie from Jongin. The barista was shirtless and smiling wide, and he held the camera high enough that visible in the back of the frame were Sehun and Kyungsoo, fast asleep and both tangled around him in a way that made Jongdae wonder how he managed to sneak a picture. With the picture came three short sentences.

 

**Jongin**

_We talked. It went okay. Thanks for everything Dae_

_ & Happy Holidays_

 

 

 

Jongdae couldn't help himself. He screeched in sheer glee.

 

 

 

 

_______

 

 

 

 

Minseok was surprised that evening when a knock came at his front door. His sister had just left, and as he expected Jongdae the following day, he had thought to clean up thoroughly in the meantime. His stash of candles was still waiting alongside the artificial rose petals he had bought to enhance the romance, but he now wondered if they weren't too cheesy after all. With both Jongdae and Chanyeol still out of town, there was no one he would expect to come unannounced. The feeling of surprise didn't leave when he opened the door to find Junmyeon on the other side, with his usual dark suit and thick glasses.

"May I come in ?" He asked, when Minseok didn't say anything.

"Oh - of course. Sorry. I wasn't expecting anyone at this hour." He glanced at the clock. It was 10pm.

"I know this is a ridiculous time for calling. My apologies," said Junmyeon as he sat down on the couch and declined to have a drink.

"I do have a reason for calling. I almost decided against it, to be honest."

Minseok sat opposite him in his favourite armchair and braced himself. Though he had no idea what Junmyeon could be about to say, he was nervous. The aura of seriousness around his colleague was almost pulsating. This couldn't be good.

"I saw you at the train station a few days ago."

_Oh no. This isn't good._

"You and your student seem.. close," Junmyeon added with a tiny smile playing on his lips. In the rush of blood to his ears, Minseok failed to notice that the other looked more amused than reproachful.

"Look, Junmyeon..."

"It's okay. I'm not going to report you. Like I said, I almost didn't say anything, but I figure you need the warning."

He leaned back with a sigh, before adding, "I know you're probably on your little cloud of happiness right now, but you need to be more careful. Do you know why I was at the train station ?"

Suddenly remembering something, Minseok paled. "You were seeing the Dean off ?"

"That's right. She almost saw you, but I managed to keep her distracted. If she _had_ seen you she would have flown into a rage, so I think you're safe. But it was a very close call."

The blood rushed to Minseok's ears again as he realized how close they had come to an absolute disaster, the worst possible scenario he had ever imagined. Junmyeon was right.

"The two of you are cute. Workplace ethics would dictate I didn't intervene but I like you, Minseok. I want you to be happy. I covered for you, and I'll forget I saw anything. I hope in return you'll take my words at heart."

The professor's head sank lower and Junmyeon felt a pang of compassion. He knew what must be going through his mind, a sickening dizziness at the realization of how precarious his situation was. Sympathy pushed him out of his comfort zone and to the suggestion of :

"Would you... Do you want to go the pub ?"

 

 

 

 

________

 

 

 

 

And that was how Minseok discovered that alcohol all but melted Junmyeon's composure. He had had the first couple of drinks as a way to keep the other company, but it was counting without a bassist's drinking capabilities. Very soon, his tie was loosened and his glasses removed as he leaned against the counter telling increasingly worse jokes to the handsome orange-haired bartender. Even in his own state of drunkenness, Minseok didn't find them particularly amusing, and he had to pull Junmyeon away when he started making very evident innuendos. Out of the corner of his eye he saw two young men, one of which he recognized as the one he'd given the letter to, glowering at them from across the bar. Deciding that was their cue to leave, he pulled his colleague out of the bar and started on their way home, only to have Junmyeon escape his grasp and walk into another bar to order another drink.

It took three more such escapades before they finally made it to Minseok's apartment. He led the other to his couch and let him fall onto it unceremoniously before throwing himself onto his own bed fully clothed, thinking with a sigh that he would have very little time the next day to set everything up for Jongdae's arrival.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jeongyeon ships ChenBaek and if I'm honest I kind of do to, but that's for another fic. 
> 
> Also I have a soft spot for SeHo and I'm happy I got to include a tiny bit of them.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of searching, finding and freaking out.

It seemed an unusually short time to everyone before the holidays ended and a new semester started. Minseok had prepared a class focusing on one author for those who had followed his introduction to Romantics class and he was getting increasingly excited about it. Jongdae had given up any classes on the Romantics, as he felt drawn to earlier texts and the study of Shakespeare. This meant that their relationship would lose its taboo nature, and that couldn't happen soon enough. Minseok had told Jongdae of the visit he had received and the very close call they had had at the train station, and they both agreed on the necessity of being careful. In that frame of mind, no longer having classes together seemed like the best option. But the professor asked for the younger's advice and opinions on his course, so that Jongdae got a rather precise idea of the life and works of Sir Walter Blake simply through their daily conversations. And as the student read the famous plays and sonnets, he found new ammunition to bombard his boyfriend with, usually at the worst possible time.

One morning when Minseok was dragging himself to the kitchen counter to get a very necessary cup of coffee, eyes half-shut against the glare of day, hair standing on spiky end and pajama messed up, with a pillow mark on one side of his face and a trail of drool on his chin, he found a very awake Jongdae who greeted him with comical surprise and a flourish :

 

 

_"What light through yonder sleepiness breaks ?_

_It is the east, and Minseok is the sun !"_

 

Minseok groaned and went back to bed only to be joined by the other, who proceeded to wake him up with increasingly heavier caresses. Though the professor wasn't usually fond of morning sex, something about Jongdae was impossible to deny. An hour later found him riding high on the endorphins, showered and ready to face the day.

The new semester brought change as well for Baekhyun, who had decided to drop his art course and change his major to music. No one was quite sure how he had accomplished that, as it was technically impossible to do during the third year but everyone agreed that if anyone could do it, it would be Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo missed him for the first few days but his load of work increased drastically, and he found that without his friend talking to him during class he was much better focused. They ate lunch together every day and sometimes Sehun or Jongin would join them in the cafeteria, making their table very merry. Baekhyun and Jongdae were overjoyed at the happy resolution the odd love-triangle had found, and their glee was evident when one of Kyungsoo's boyfriends appeared, until one day Jongin told them sternly to stop giggling whenever he touched their friend. This brought a modicum of sobriety back to their interactions.

There was only one factor to dim the beginning of this new semester, in the disappearance of professor Park Chanyeol. No one seemed able to say where he had gone (except Minseok and Jongdae, but they were sworn to secrecy), and so the whole campus was left to wonder what could have happened to the handsome music teacher. Baekhyun heard some speculation but refrained from joining, although he burned with curiosity and missed the sight of him every day. He had changed his major partly in the hopes of spending more time with him, and although he loved music he couldn't help but be slightly disappointed. During the break he had thought deeply on the matter and decided to give his love another, more prudent, chance. But if Chanyeol was nowhere to be found, that would hardly work. He toyed with the idea of asking Jongdae to ask Minseok for the elusive man's phone number until one day around the end of January, he found him putting books away at the local used bookstore.

The surprise of this encounter caused him to duck down into the erotic section and then rush out as discretely as possible. He observed from across the street to make sure that it was really him before returning home thoroughly shaken. He had forgotten just how charming Chanyeol could be. It took him a few days to ready himself, but he eventually returned to the bookstore in the hopes of speaking with the other. Unfortunately he found an entirely different employee with nametag that said "TAEHYUNG", who looked him up and down before greeting him with a wide smile.

"Hi, welcome to Wings' Books. What can I do for you ?"

"Uh hi," answered Baekhyun hesitantly. There was something about this man that put him slightly on edge. All of a sudden he understood exactly what Kyungsoo meant when he described him as having a gleam of mischief in his eyes. "I'm looking for a guy who works here."

The other gave him a wink. "If you're looking for any guy who works here, I can certainly help you."

To his own surprise Baekhyun blushed at this, but he retorted calmly, "You'd need to be taller for what I have in mind, sweetie."

Taehyung burst out laughing. "Well if you're looking for a tall guy, you probably want Big Ears - sorry, Chanyeol."

"Yes ! Is he here ?"

"No, he's at one of his other jobs. On Tuesdays I think he gives music lessons to disabled kids."

"Oh." Baekhyun's face fell. Noticing this, the cashier leaned forward slightly to tell him :

"He works here on the weekend. Come back Saturday and you'll find him."

The young man nodded. "Okay, thanks."

As he left, the other called "And if you ever get tired of his big ears, hit me up okay ?"

 

 

 

 

______

 

 

 

There was little chance of finding Chanyeol if he was giving music lessons, so Baekhyun decided to wait for Saturday. After gearing himself up to meet him, he felt rather disappointed. With a sigh, he headed for Jongin's coffee shop, the thought of brownies a beacon of light and hope guiding his way. When he arrived, there was no one there but a few regulars. Figuring that his friend must be in the back, Baekhyun sat down at the counter to wait for him.

"They should fix that doorbell," he mumbled to himself and pulled out his phone to pass the time, conveniently forgetting that he was the reason the bell was broken in the first place.

Just then, Chanyeol walked out of the kitchen carrying a box of milk cartons. He dropped them when he saw Baekhyun at the counter, and the young man jumped so violently that his phone went flying. The noise called Jongin out to find a scene of chaos. One of the cartons had ruptured and milk was spreading over the floor slowly even as Chanyeol tried to pick everything up. The barista frowned :

"What happened ?"

But before the other could answer, Baekhyun reappeared and posed another question.

"What are you doing here ?"

Flustered, Chanyeol turned to each of them in turn, his brain failing to catch up to the situation. Reaching for a mop, Jongin directed him until everything was cleaned up. This task done, he turned to them, eyebrows raised.

"You guys know each other ?"

"You could say that," said Baekhyun with a touch of sarcasm in his voice.

"I'm sorry," started the taller, "I didn't realize.. Minseok told me that this place was hiring. I didn't know this would be your... friend's... coffee shop."

The hesitation with which he said the word "friend" held a world of meaning and caused them both to blush. But with the realization that they knew each other, something dawned on Jongin.

"Hang on - you're Park Chanyeol ? You're the music teacher ?"

He nodded slowly.

"It's okay, if you'd rather not hire me. I honestly understand. Baekhyun probably told you I called you a whore a few weeks ago. I didn't mean it though - I was just angry. I saw you guys together, and I got really mad because he's the love of my life." Though he knew that he had a tendency to ramble when flustered, he couldn't seem to stop himself. "Sorry, that's inappropriate. I don't even know if you guys are still together. But I gotta be honest, I hope not - I really do love you, Baek," he added quickly, turning to the young man at the counter who had blushed a violent shade of purple. This last confession seemed too much for him. He grabbed his discarded coat and ran out of the coffee shop.

Jongin turned to Chanyeol, eyebrows raised.

"You called me a whore ?"

He looked down, very obviously ashamed. "Sorry, I didn't know you. I was just angry after seeing Baekhyun with someone so good-looking. I really regret it. I've just been here a few hours and you've been really nice to me."

There was a moment of tense silence, but Jongin soon started laughing.

"That's alright. I've been called worse by people who did know me. I won't hold it against you."

Chanyeol's face cleared, even as the barista's frown returned.

"But I can't hire you immediately. I'll ask Baekhyun what he thinks and make my decision from there. You're on trial for the week, though. I really need help with Dahyun quitting all of a sudden."

The taller nodded and followed him to the register, where he was taught how to take an order and ring up the customers.

A few hours later, Jongin's text message received a short answer.

 

 

**Jongin**

_Would you be mad if I hire Chanyeol ?_

_He's a good worker and I need help_

_But if you'd rather not, I won't_

 

 

**Baekhyun**

_Do what's best for your business, Nini._

_I can handle it._

 

 

**Jongin**

_Okay thanks_

_And don't call me that_

_Only Sehun can call me that_

_I know we slept together but still_

 

 

**Baekhyun**

_ily Nini ;-*_

**Jongin**

_Stop or I'll send you pics of us doing unspeakable things_

 

**Baekhyun**

_D:_

_... :3 ;-)_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Baekhyun x Taehyung interactions. 
> 
> And I'm thinking if I was more familiar with BTS I might write a bookstore AU where Namjoon is the grumpy owner and love blossoms amongst the books.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coincidences and good advice misused.

 

 

 

Despite long hours of thought leading him to the decision of trying again, having Chanyeol randomly pop out at him and confess his love was too much for Baekhyun. He had barely settled his flustered feathers when Kyungsoo dragged him off to do some grocery shopping at their local organic store, the very next morning. The dark young man had a recipe he wanted to try, which required one specific ingredient. While Baekhyun restocked their cheese drawer, his spirits lifted only to be startled again when they reached the register to find Chanyeol standing there, giving him a sheepish grin.

"Are you serious ?!" He growled.

Looking up, Kyungsoo saw the professor and his eyes widened. Baekhyun huffed, pushed his cheese into his friend's arms and ran out of the store.

That same evening found him at the cinema with Jongdae and Minseok. The younger had taken his boyfriend to watch one of those super-hero movies, which the professor had somehow avoided. He complained a little bit about not being able to follow, having not seen the other ones, but Jongdae gave him a luminous smile and a squeeze of the hand, and Minseok shut up, looking as though he had been hit over the head. They had got their tickets beforehand, but Baekhyun could never watch a movie without popcorn, so he waved them forward and stood in line, looking at his phone. When his turn came, he looked up only to find Chanyeol eyeing him much more wearily than before.

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"I promise I'm not stalking you. This is all coincidence," said the taller quickly.

Baekhyun frowned. "I don't believe in coincidences."

"Then maybe it's fate ?" A tiny smile played on Chanyeol's lips but it disappeared when the other rolled his eyes.

"It's ridiculous, is what it is. I'll have a medium one of sweet popcorn please," he grumbled. The cashier rushed to fill a container, hands trembling slightly. He set it on the counter, rang up the purchase and just before Baekhyun could grab the popcorn and leave, he reached for a small size pack of candy and put it next to the popcorn. He remembered it was Baekhyun's favourite and gave him a tentative smile.

"It's on me."

But the young man mumbled "no thanks", took the snack he'd paid for and left. At the register, Chanyeol's shoulders slumped as he watched him go.

 

 

 

______

 

 

 

There was only one solution that Chanyeol could see, and he hoped very much that it would be sitting in its usual spot on Minseok's couch when he rang the intercom by the blue front door the following day. It took a minute before his friend's voice came from the speaker, slightly out of breath and impatient.

"What ?"

"It's me."

"Uh.. come back later."

"Please, I really need your help. Actually I need Jongdae's help but I suspect he's there since you sound like you've been fucking him into the wall."

A strangled "HEY !" came from behind Minseok, who couldn't help a short laugh.

"Okay, come on up."

A few minutes later, Chanyeol was sitting in the living-room, looking at Jongdae's violently red face buried behind his book, and Minseok's amused one as he ran on his treadmill. Ignoring his confusion, the taller leaned forward to say :

"Jongdae, you have to help me. I think I've freaked Baekhyun out and I don't know what to do."

The young man cleared his throat and sat up, trying to forget his embarrassment.

"What happened ?"

"We keep running into each other at random, and every time he freaks out. I tried to give him some skittles at the cinema but he refused. Has he told you anything ?"

Jongdae looked at him silently for a minute. "Actually, I haven't heard him say your name since the hospital."

"Dammit," mumbled Chanyeol. "And do you know if he's dating Jongin ?"

This time, the other smiled. "I'm pretty sure he isn't."

"Okay, good," he nodded.

There was another silence while Jongdae waited for him to speak again. When he didn't, he prompted :

"What do you need my advice on ?"

Chanyeol took a deep breath, running his hands through his hair. "I'm not sure.. do you think I should leave him alone ? Or do I need to insist ? Do I pretend like I don't know him and let him come to me ? And what if he doesn't ? How do I get him to ?"

Jongdae pondered this barrage of questions. At any other time he would have advised insistence, as Baekhyun loved to be the centre of attention and feel pursued. But since his loss of consciousness there was something slightly different about his friend. He was quieter, and often lost in thought, a melancholy air on his delicate features. He cried more easily (he had cried the previous evening when the super-hero had been dead for all of five minutes), and his laughter was less frequent.

"I think.. I think you should leave him alone as much as possible. I think he is going to come to you eventually, he just.. he has a lot of feelings and he probably doesn't know what to do with them. Also I think you hurt him pretty badly, and he's hesitant to open up again."

The taller hung his head in shame.

"I do think he still loves you," added Jongdae quickly.

"Really ?"

"Yeah. You gave him the condor necklace didn't you ?"

Surprised, Chanyeol nodded.

"He wears it all the time," smiled the other.

To hear this warmed his heart over. The feeling of despair that had been creeping up from his gut to his throat washed away.

"Let him come to you. He'll come. I'm sure he will."

"All right. Thanks, Jongdae, this is brilliant. I'll leave now so you can too."

"What ?"

"Come," mouthed Chanyeol with a wink as he made his way to the door, exiting just as his meaning dawned on the younger. The last thing he heard as he shut the door was another strangled "HEY !" and Minseok's soft laughter.

"I'm usually the one making innuendos," grumbled Jongdae, his frown only clearing when his boyfriend joined him on the couch.

 

 

 

______

 

 

 

 

Though Baekhyun's composure had been quite upset by the chance encounters with Chanyeol, he returned to the bookstore that Saturday in the hopes of speaking to him. He had grown used to the thought that the other's feelings were genuine, and that the dream he had had in the hospital was actually real. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say to him, but there seemed to be something pushing him forward, and it slightly annoyed him that he couldn't stop himself from seeking the music professor out.

After a pause outside the bookstore to steady himself with a few deep breaths, he entered and was greeted neither by Chanyeol nor the mischievous Taehyung, but by a tall dark-haired man wearing thick round glasses, whose dimples were visible despite the very evident displeasure on his face and the stack of books in his hands. He was grumbling something about a mess in the back and having to fire some idiot when he noticed Baekhyun standing there, looking at him uncertainly. His expression cleared somewhat, and his voice was not unkind when he spoke.

"Hello, how can I help you ?"

"I'm looking for someone who works here."

"Ah," nodded the man. "And which one of my employees are you looking for ?"

"You're the owner ?" Baekhyun couldn't help his surprise. The other, though very professional, didn't look much older than he was.

"I am. I don't have much merit, though. I just inherited this place. Now, which of my idiots do you want to see ?" He looked the younger up and down before adding, "Probably Taehyung ?"

"What ? No."

He shrugged. "You look like you guys would get along. You have the same air of mischief in your eyes."

"I'm looking for Chanyeol."

"Ah, the new guy. He's in the back, I'll send him out. In the meantime have a look around. We have books for every taste." He gestured absently to the nearest shelf and left to fetch Chanyeol.

It took a very short time for him to appear, his long frame moving cautiously towards Baekhyun. They shared a look, and the young man realized that he had no idea what to say. Silence stretched between them, until Chanyeol couldn't help himself. His voice came out more impatient than he wanted it to when he asked :

"What do you want Baek ?"

"I.. I.. Just to see you."

"I'm at work."

"I know, I just.. want to apologize for being rude to you, the other day."

This lifted Chanyeol's heart, but he remembered Jongdae's warning and kept his face carefully neutral.

"Oh.. thanks."

There was silence again.

"Is that all ?"

"Uh, yeah.. I guess."

Trying to put all of his feelings into one charged look, Chanyeol simply said : "I have to get back to work."

Baekhyun nodded, unable to speak. The light bulb above the counter started to flicker, but he took a deep breath to calm himself, whispered "bye," and fled.

As he headed home, he wondered how he could possibly be feeling worse than before. Why had Chanyeol been so cold ? Why had it seemed like he didn't want to see him ? And had Baekhyun tossed away his very last chance at happiness by refusing a pack of skittles ?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae the salacious has met his match with Chanyeol. Poor Minseok.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kyungsoo experiments and Jongdae gets jealous.

 

 

The relationship blossoming between Jongin, Sehun and Kyungsoo filled them all with energy which manifested in different ways. Jongin felt more grounded than he ever had, the inner flicker of panic that usually pushed him to teleport fading progressively. His feet felt more safely anchored to the ground, and he noticed his surroundings more. Every touch and caress he received from Kyungsoo and Sehun helped him feel more present, and soothed the background antsiness he generally always felt.

For Sehun, the sharing of his affections fulfilled him. He had a difficult relationship with his family that gave him an odd mix of confidence and shyness. But when he looked at Kyungsoo and Jongin, he felt a need to take care of them both that made him forget himself. His voice grew a little louder, and when both Kyungsoo and Jongin snuggled up on either side of him, everything was right with the world. He was proud of how well his wide shoulders accommodated the other two, and he revelled in getting the occasional small present or trinket for them with the tips he made as a bartender. One day, he sold a painting to a friend of his for a few hundred dollars, which he spent on a new, thick-papered notebook for Kyungsoo and a heavy winter scarf for Jongin, who rarely bought himself clothes and was shivering in the January chill. This made both of them laugh, and Kyungsoo blushed as he received the gift, muttering :

"You're turning into our sugar daddy, Sehun. I don't know how I feel about this."

"Nonsense," said Sehun, hugging him close. "I just want to take care of you both. I know you've almost finished all your notebooks. And every time we go out Jongin looks so cold it breaks my heart." He pulled the barista into a similarly tight embrace and whispered into his ear : "Stay healthy okay Nini ?" Before giving him a long, full kiss.

Jongin had been used to being on his own for so long that he found this caring side of Sehun a little overwhelming, but in a good way. He found himself often on the brink of happy tears. They welled up again as Kyungsoo weaved himself into their embrace and kissed his neck.

As far as Kyungsoo was concerned, the energy that this new relationship brought him enhanced both his creativity and his powers. He had started to draw a little daily comic strip about their adventures, which he posted to an art website and that received praise from a small audience. As for his powers, the telekinesis that had started weeks ago had only gotten stronger. He noticed after a while that it worked better when he had his feet on the ground, and even more so when he was touching the earth. This led him to the conclusion that he wasn't so much making the objects move as he was taking control of gravity fields around him. Inversing gravity under an object would cause it to float upwards, and creating a gravity point within himself would cause it to float toward him. Though it initially only worked with light objects, it strengthened once the situation with Jongin was cleared and he started to receive the other's affection. The barista clearly didn't have a preference for either of them, but he seemed to worship everything about Kyungsoo. He kissed him almost reverently and ran his fingers so lightly on his skin that it was almost the ghost of a touch.

"I can't help it," he told him one day as they were both lying in bed while Sehun was at work. "You're just so precious. I feel like you're going to disappear if I touch you any harder." 

"I'm right here, Jongin," whispered Kyungsoo, hugging him tighter and petting his hair. "I won't disappear. You can count on me. You can count on us."

This caused a return of tears to Jongin's eyes but he smiled into the embrace and held them back.

Kyungsoo felt a surge of energy within him, and a wave of inspiration with it. He knew just what to do to cheer his boyfriend up. He had little doubt that it would work, although he had never tried it before, so he pulled him into the corridor and poked his head to see Baekhyun on the couch, eating a sandwich and watching a TV show.

Kyungsoo waved Jongin's quiet inquiry away and focused hard on his friend. For a minute nothing happened, and he had to strain harder on a gravity point between the couch and the body on it. He raised his hand slowly to concentrate his power ; all of a sudden they heard a shriek as Baekhyun slowly lifted off the couch into the air. He hovered for a few seconds, a couple feet above the enormous sofa, and then fell back down in an unceremonious heap. Kyungsoo and Jongin snuck back into their room, choking with restrained laughter as a shout came from the living room.

"DO KYUNGSOO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU !"

 

 

 

______

 

 

 

 

Practice was going well for Minseok and Chanyeol. How he found time for their sessions with his five jobs, the professor had trouble understanding, but nevertheless they met often and worked hard. Their set of songs was solid, and they knew them well. The bandleader was happy with their cover of Romeo & Juliet, and the song they had composed from Jongdae's poem was the cherry on top of their show. The ad they had posted on a message-board had yielded a wonderful drummer, who was as energetic as she was tiny. She was covered in tattoos, had more piercings than Sehun, and her short hair stood on end more often than not. Her expression was often intense and slightly terrifying, but when she smiled it was so warm and mischievous that Minseok couldn't help but be reminded of Jongdae.

The professor refused to let his boyfriend come to their practice sessions, as their last song was supposed to be a surprise, but he told him so often about Amber and the funny things she said, and how quickly she had mastered this or that song, that Jongdae felt himself grow jealous. It had never really been in his personality, but he was reminded slowly that Minseok had only had girlfriends before him, and what if he missed a feminine presence ? What if this girl was his type ?

He did his best to push such thoughts away, but the comparisons that Minseok drew between them were no help.

"And she smiles kind of like you do, Dae, like she's up to something."

"I'm not up to something, though," he mumbled, unable to keep his annoyance from showing. Minseok didn't notice.

"Well no, but the idea that you might be keeps people on their toes. It's the same with Amber. I think you'd really like her."

"Then let me come to practice ?"

"Sorry, love. Chanyeol doesn't want anyone to see us before the show."

This was the excuse he invoked to keep the real reason secret, and Jongdae found it very flimsy. He huffed, settling into the couch with his arms crossed. This time, Minseok noticed his frown and joined him. As he ran his fingers through his boyfriend's soft hair, he asked :

"What's wrong ?"

Although he knew deep down that he was being ridiculous, Jongdae couldn't help himself. He felt all the childishness in his voice when he growled :

"Sounds like you really enjoy Amber's company."

A look of realization swept over Minseok's features. He laughed.

"Oh... Are you jealous, Dae ?"

"... No."

Despite his grumpiness, he let himself be pulled into the other's arms and received his kisses willingly. Once he felt like he had sufficiently showered him with his affection, Minseok pulled away slightly to whisper into his ear :

"I've never loved anyone like I love you, and I don't think I ever will. I'm sorry if I talk too much about her, I'll stop. It's just because she reminds of you a little, and you're my favourite person in the world, so I can't help but like her."

This seemed to cheer him up, and he was pulled back down into the younger's embrace. But even as they kissed, there remained a sliver of distrust in Jongdae's heart. He would keep his eye out for this Amber person, he decided. Minseok was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he wouldn't let anyone take that away from him.

He hugged the other closer, a bitter tightness in his throat at the thought of losing his boyfriend.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, I was super soft while writing this. Also I may or may not have been reading some fics with sugar daddy dynamics, which may or may not have influenced this development in Sehun's character (although it only makes sense to me that he would be like this) 
> 
> I don't like to tease stuff, but I think there's only a few more chapters left in this story before it's done. Maybe I'll have to revoke that happy ending tag, though. ChanBaek are acting like idiots and I can't seem to make them stop.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol and Jongin get some bonding time, and Kyungsoo gets an unpleasant surprise.

 

 

Chanyeol proved to be a good fit with Jongin at the coffee shop. He learned quickly, and his expansive personality made him perfect for greeting customers. He made friends almost instantly with all of the regulars, and some occasional clients were so charmed by his enthusiasm that they started coming in more often. Jongin noticed this rise in their earnings and congratulated his new recruit, who received the praise with a happy grin.

"Can I ask you something ?" Ventured the young man one day, as he watched his new employee work on a batch of cookies.

"Sure !"

"Isn't it a little shameful to quit a great job in a university for a tiny one in a coffee shop ?" When he saw Chanyeol's frown, he quickly corrected himself. "Not that I find it shameful, but I don't know.. in the eyes of society it probably kind of seems like a regression doesn't it ?"

"I guess so, but I honestly don't care. I never really liked teaching, it's just what you do when you have a music degree I guess."

"Couldn't you get into an orchestra or something ?"

"No way ! I broke my clarinet as soon as I graduated. My parents forced it on me when I was a kid and for all those years. As soon as I got my diploma I just snapped. Like, literally the moment it was in my hands I pulled the clarinet out of my robes and smashed it on the floor," he smiled softly at the recollection of this coup d'éclat.

Jongin stared at him. "Seriously ? What did your parents say ?"

"They weren't pleased," answered Chanyeol with a laugh. "For a while they didn't speak to me. I was a punk kid back then as well, that didn't help us."

"Punk ?"

"Yeah, I had the Mohawk and everything. That's also when I got all my tattoos, most of them to piss my parents off." He rolled his sleeve up gently to reveal an arm covered in ink. All of a sudden Jongin realized that he had never seen the taller in anything but long-sleeved clothes. He waved his hand at him.

"You don't have to hide those here if you don't want to. I think they're cool."

Chanyeol gave him an uncertain look. "What about the customers ?"

"Are you kidding ? This is a coffee shop. I've been thinking for a while that we need to raise our hipster factor. Your tats will work perfectly for that. No more long sleeves on you - boss' orders. Okay ?"

He broke into a grin, and nodded, swiftly rolling his sleeves up to reveal the same amount of artwork on his other arm.

"This is brilliant," he said, softly. "I've hidden these for so long I've forgotten what it's like to be proud of them."

"I guess they didn't fit in at the university ?"

"No, not at all. The Dean is so strict, I was honestly suffocating. I wouldn't go back if you paid me. And this way..." He stopped himself, but Jongin knew where he was going.

"This way you can be with Baekhyun ?"

Chanyeol nodded, a pained look taking over his face. The other's heart went out to him but, deciding he couldn't press the matter, he just patted him on the back and resumed working without saying anything more. He had never been good at finding comforting words, but he was very touched by the obvious love in Chanyeol's eyes, and he could feel a deep sadness radiating from the tall man as they worked.

Though Baekhyun hadn't returned to the shop since their chance encounter, the barista knew that he too was completely head over heels. So why weren't things progressing between them ? It was mildly infuriating to everyone around them, and Jongin felt a headache grow on him as the day progressed. His mood had been affected by their talk and the evident dampening of Chanyeol's spirits, so that when he closed up shop he headed to his own apartment instead of Kyungsoo's as he usually did. He could feel despair spreading down into his fingertips, making it harder and harder to move, and when he reached his front door he barely had the strength to open it and throw himself down on his bed. Muffled by his jacket, the ringing of his phone didn't quite cut through the haze of sadness in his brain.

 

 

 

 

_______

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo was worried. Jongin usually answered texts promptly and he never left a call unanswered for more than five minutes. The dark young man was tired from a long day of classes and homework, and he had been very much looking forward to his boyfriend's arrival that evening. Though Jongin didn't speak very much, there was a very comforting aspect to his silence that he craved in this moment. But the time at which he usually arrived came and went, bringing no blonde barista. Fear slowly took over Kyungsoo's mind, and although he knew that the other was at work, he quickly dialled Sehun's number. He was greeted by the familiar tender voice, faint against a noisy background.

"Hey Soo, is everything ok ?"

"Have you heard from Jongin ?"

"He sent me a gif of TOP doing heart fingers at noon, and that's the last I have from him. Why ?"

"He was supposed to come over but he's not here and he's not answering his phone." Kyungsoo couldn't keep the worry from creeping into his voice.

"Don't worry, Soo. I'm sure he's fine, he's probably just busy," was Sehun's calm answer.

"What if he isn't ?" Came in a whisper. "What if something's happened to him ?"

"Tell you what. If he still hasn't answered in an hour, you go over to his flat and check. How does that sound ?"

Kyungsoo gulped. "Yeah.. okay.. I'll do that. Sorry for bothering you at work."

"Nonsense. Keep me updated. And don't worry okay Soo ? It's probably nothing."

"Okay. Yeah, you're right. Okay, I'll leave you alone now."

"Alright. I love you, Soo."

"You too," he whispered again into the phone, and leaned back against the wall, trying to breathe through his nose.

Sehun's voice usually had a calming effect on him, but he couldn't quite keep the wild scenarios of car crashes, falling down manholes or flash floods out of his brain. Baekhyun was at Jongdae's and the dark young man found himself with no one to talk him down from his growing panic. Deciding that waiting one hour was impossible he grabbed his coat and keys, and rushed over to the small alley where Jongin's tiny apartment was. There were no lights on, and Kyungsoo worried for a minute that the intercom might still be out of order. This was the case, but a forceful push from him was enough to break the lock, and he ran up the stairs to Jongin's front door.

"Jongin ?" He called, knocking softly. When no answer came, he started pounding on the door.

It opened all of sudden, revealing a pale face and very dark circles. Jongin looked worse than Kyungsoo had ever seen him, including the time that he had appeared unconscious on their couch.

"Jongin ?"

No answer came, but he was gestured into the flat and followed his boyfriend in.

"What's wrong, Jongin ?"

There was a groan from the heap on the bed. Kyungsoo approached him and softly began petting his hair, even as the fear for the one he loved grew within him.

"Jongin, please tell me.. what's wrong ?"

"I don't know," was the tiny whisper. "I just feel.. heavy.. and sad... and scared."

This brought tears to his boyfriend's eyes, and he tried to manoeuvre them so that he was hugging Jongin with every possible inch of his body, but he felt a weak hand push him away.

"Too much.. too much.." mumbled the young man, lying prone on his mattress.

"What do you mean ?" Panic grew in Kyungsoo's voice as he realized he had no idea how to help the man he loved.

Jongin gripped his head and a low, pained moan came from him.

"So much.. fear.. I can't.."

The other retreated into a corner, eyes wide as Jongin began to writhe. A strained yell came from him, and all of a sudden he turned desperate eyes on Kyungsoo.

"You.. you have to leave.. I can't take it anymore.. just go... I can't.. it hurts," he sobbed.

Terrified out of his mind, Kyungsoo ran to the door and fled. He only stopped once he was in the street, to pull out his phone and dial Sehun's number. He stopped himself quickly. The bartender was at work and he would be stuck there, unable to focus, if he knew what was happening to their boyfriend. The young man stood in the middle of the street, unable to decide what to do. Who could he turn to ?

The answer came to him in a flash, and he dialled Jongdae's number, hoping with all his heart that his friend would be available.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations and challenges.

 

 

"A what ?"

 

"An empath," repeated Sehun softly. He and Jongdae stood on the furthest side of the room from Jongin's bed.

The blonde young man had arrived first and succeeded in calming the barista down enough to help him sleep. His familiarity with a sickbed had enabled him to remain calm as he treated his friend, although seeing him in such a wretched state had taken its toll. Sehun had come as soon as the bar was closed, and he had brought with him a thick volume that looked almost like a magical artefact, which he had consulted as he examined his boyfriend.

"So he can feel people's emotions ?"

"Yeah. Something must have upset him earlier, and then Kyungsoo arrived, which pushed him over the edge."

"But I thought his ability was to teleport ?"

"Abilities can change over time," replied Sehun, throwing a glance at the front door. Although he couldn't enter, Kyungsoo had refused to leave the hallway. "Recently Soo has been developing telekinesis on top of his strength."

Jongdae's mouth fell open at this revelation.

"I think it must be the same for Jongin. It has to do with the nature of one's power. Kyungsoo's is more linked to his inner sense of self right ?"

"Like inner strength ?"

"Yeah, exactly. That manifests as literal strength. And if I'm not mistaken, before he met Jongin and I he was really shy, wasn't he ?"

Jongdae nodded, remembering how self-effacing his friend had been until recently.

"But now that he has the two of us, he's feeling stronger and more centred. He knows he's appreciated, and that helps him grow. So his power has expanded to something more - effectively, telekinesis. Although he describes the mechanics of it differently."

"How do you know all this ?"

Sehun smiled and held up the huge book. "This is a family heirloom. I got it from my grandfather when my power first manifested. It's also the reason I don't speak to my family," he added with a humourless laugh. "They resent me getting it."

The taller held it out and Jongdae took it carefully, opening it to find pages covered in close, neat handwriting. There was no index and there seemed to be little organization. One would have to be very familiar with it to find what they were looking for. But each page he skimmed held something of interest. He stopped when he found a paragraph under the heading " _ELEMENTAL ABILITIES 4_ ", which seemed to treat the subject of electricity. It was in a different hand, slightly less legible than the previous one, but he deciphered the sentence " _Volatile and more prone to shifting under the influence of emotions. Will usually grow instead of fading. Level 1 : sparks + lightning, level 2 : plasma, level 3 : magnets, level 4 : weather, level 5 : circuits_? ".

Sehun came a step closer to look over his shoulder.

"Find anything interesting ?"

Jongdae pointed at the last word. "What does that mean ? Circuits ?"

The taller bent to read the mysterious sentence closer. "No idea, man. I never paid attention in physics."

The door opened and Kyungsoo's tear-stained face poked in. "Can I come in now ?"

The bartender gestured at him to join them, and engulfed his boyfriend in a giant, tight hug the minute he was close enough.

"Are you okay, Soo ?" He asked between the kiss that he was showering the shorter with.

Kyungsoo smiled weakly. "Yeah, I'm alright. It was just really scary." He shuddered at the thought and buried his face in Sehun's large chest.

 

 

 

______

 

 

 

Jongdae made his way to Minseok's apartment, leaving the pair to watch over their boyfriend. He had left instructions for them in case Jongin wasn't better when he woke up, but he had little doubt that Sehun would be the perfect caretaker, and that Kyungsoo would do his very best. It had taken little discussion to get him to agree to leave if anything went wrong again, as it seemed that Jongin was particularly attuned to him.

"I just have a lot of feelings," whispered the young man miserably. "I can't help it."

This had earned another hug and a tender laugh from Sehun, which had helped convince him completely.

But as he neared the familiar blue front door, one word was resonating in Jongdae's mind above all else. Circuits. What could that mean ? And what about those levels ? It seemed like he had only recently reached level 2. Shouldn't he be further along ? He was in love too, after all, he thought grumpily.

Minseok greeted him with his usual deep kiss and crushing hug. When he released the other, he noticed the unfocused air on his face and frowned.

"What's wrong, Dae ?"

"Jongin's sick again." The young man told him the gist of the evening, omitting only what he had read about his ability in Sehun's book.

Minseok could see that something was still on his mind, but he didn't press it and instead pulled him onto the couch where he set about running his fingers through Jongdae's hair and along his back in an effort to soothe him.

"It must have been really scary."

Jongdae nodded absently.

"Are you okay, love ?"

Silence.

"What's eating you ?"

There was silence again. Minseok kissed the top of Jongdae's head.

"You don't have to tell me, but you'll feel better if you talk about it."

This time, Jongdae shifted. There was a troubled look in his eyes as he turned them on Minseok.

"Sehun's book said I'm only at the second level of my powers."

"So ?"

"They're all unlocking new abilities, and I'm stuck where I am. I only just learned to control them."

He pushed himself up, out of the other's embrace.

"I've spent so long forcing it away, and now I'm where I was when I was twelve and my power just manifested. I've lost so much time."

Minseok straightened.

"Dae, you can't compare yourself to others - especially as far as abilities are concerned. Everyone deals with them in their own time."

"I'm a failure," whispered the young man, burying his face in his hands.

"Of course you aren't. You've done as best you could with very limited help."

"The others have never been afraid of their abilities. You aren't afraid. I _am_. I've always been. I'm a coward, Min, and I'm pretty sure I don't deserve you."

Strong arms circled him and pulled him down into Minseok's chest.

"That's ridiculous. Dae, it's nonsense. I forbid you from saying that. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Never doubt that, okay ?"

Jongdae didn't answer, which his boyfriend seemed to take as a silent agreement. But the young man felt his spirits sinking within him even as they hugged on the couch.

 

 

 

 

_______

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun spent a lot of time on his bed, feet on the wall, staring at the ceiling. He thought about many things in that position, and mostly about the frustrating professor Park (ex-professor, he reminded himself), who was sending infuriatingly mixed signals. All of a sudden, a flash of inspiration came to him and he sat up. Maybe there was a way he could get him to react. He rushed to the bathroom to enact step one of his plan, which involved a box of black hair dye and took about an hour, before donning a revealing black shirt and more necklaces than he usually ever wore at once. He decided against makeup, but fluffed his hair up and completed his look with his favourite leather jacket and boots.

"Fierce," he muttered in satisfaction as he surveyed himself in the mirror.

And with that, he stomped to the bookstore. He found there a third clerk whom he had never met. This one had soft eyes and a friendly demeanour. His nametag said simply "JK". He took in Baekhyun's appearance with a smile, as the young man was slightly overdressed for an innocent trip to a bookstore, but said nothing other than the usual :

"Hi ! How can I help you ?"

Baekhyun put on his best confident face as he asked, "Is Taehyung here ?"

"He is," came the deep voice of the storeowner, who straightened up from behind the counter. He stayed silent for a second as he processed Baekhyun's look, before adding "And you have to stop trying to seduce all of my employees while they're at work."

The young man blushed slightly, but there was no bite to the remark. It made the other employee laugh, and the noise brought out a tall, red-haired figured whose features lit up when he saw Baekhyun.

"Baek ! What are you..."

Ignoring him, he turned to the owner and slid a piece of paper over, causing his eyebrows to fly up in surprise. "This is for Taehyung. I'll leave you guys to it."

He faced Chanyeol once more and let his eyes run over his body, from head to feet and back again. He hoped the challenge would be evident, and that the other would take him up on it.

The happiness of seeing him was erased by a dark expression as Chanyeol realized what the paper was and what it implied.

"No," he growled, stepping up to the counter, seizing the paper and ripping it in half. Then, without missing a beat, he walked over to Baekhyun, and towering over him, grabbed him by the shoulders. He let go very quickly, but the storm never left his features as he added :

"You're mine."

"Then do something about it," answered Baekhyun, staring into his eyes.

 

There was a beat of silence before Chanyeol leaned down and pressed a forceful kiss to his mouth.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Kyungsoo. I just have a lot of feelings, okay. Probably not helping with all the drama llama in town, but oh well.
> 
> I wonder what ChanBaek are going to do to make life harder for themselves next.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun to the rescue !

 

 

Baekhyun woke up the next morning to the ringing of his phone. It took him a minute to clear the fog of sleep from his brain, and realize that he was in a very familiar situation. He had only lived it once, months ago, but he had dreamed of it so often that he had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't just in his usual fantasy. He was lying on a soft bed, snuggled under the covers and against a warm body that seemed too big to be real. There was one long tattooed arm under his pillow, and the low sound of calm breathing filled the room. Baekhyun twisted around to look at the man next to him, fearing for a second that he had just imagined the previous day. The sight of Chanyeol sleeping deeply washed all doubt away and, grinning in delight, he sat up just as his phone stopped ringing.

It started again and the sleeping figure shifted slightly, groaning in his sleep. Baekhyun rushed to his find his pants where they had been thrown on the floor the previous evening and extricated his phone.

"What ?" He whispered, exiting the room.

"I need your help. Can you come to my place ?" Jongdae's voice was urgent.

"Right now ?"

"Please ? I'm stuck and I can't get free. I'll explain when you get here. Please just come ?"

Baekhyun sighed, grumbled his agreement and returned to the bedroom to collect the rest of his clothes. His boxer-briefs were the hardest to find, but he eventually managed to locate them in the dark. Once he was dressed, he went to the still sleeping Chanyeol and kissed him softly before heading to the door. As he went, he took in every detail of the apartment that he had missed so much. He'd mapped it out in his brain so often that the few changes stuck out like sore thumbs. There was a new amp in one corner, the coffee table was covered in sheet music and the plant in the corner was wilting sadly. Baekhyun smiled to all of these, consigning them in his brain for later visits, and left with his spirits higher than they had been in a long time.

He reached Jongdae's apartment quickly, as it wasn't very far from Chanyeol's street, and his knock was met with a call of :

"Come in ! It's open !"

The young man walked in and found no one to greet him immediately, which was a little strange.

"I'm in here," came from the bathroom.

A sense of foreboding swept over Baekhyun, but it was quickly dispelled when Jongdae added :

"Don't worry, I'm dressed. Please hurry ? This is really uncomfortable."

Curiosity replaced any other feeling as he walked over and wrenched the door open. The very first thing he saw was his friend, laying on the ground with a very sheepish look on his face, pinned down by the bathroom shelf. It was a tall piece of furniture made entirely out of metal, the owner of the flat having been caught in some kind of steampunk craze when fitting it up to rent. Baekhyun jumped back, startled.

"Oh my god ! Are you okay ?"

"I don't think I broke anything, but I'm getting kind of sore. I can't push this thing off."

Baekhyun hurriedly bent and tried to lift the shelf. It seemed heavier than it should be, and he failed to move it even an inch.

"I can't do it on my own, it's too heavy. Can't you push it up a little from where you are ?"

One of Jongdae's arms was pinned down, but the other he had managed to wrench free and grab his well-situated phone with. He shook his head at his friend's suggestion.

"I've tried, I can't get a good enough angle."

Frowning, Baekhyun straightened and looked around for a tool to apply some sort of leverage.

"Hang on," he turned to Jongdae as something hit him. "If it's that heavy how come you aren't actually dead right now ?"

The other sighed. He'd been hoping that he wouldn't have to explain.

"It's not actually heavy, it's just stuck to me."

"Stuck ? _How_ ?"

"Well... I've been trying to expand my ability. Apparently I can control magnets if I practice hard enough, and.." His voice trailed into silence.

Baekhyun started laughing as he realized what this meant. He only calmed down enough to wheeze out, "Oh my god, Dae," to his friend's intense annoyance.

"Baek, please help me get this off. I really have to pee, and I can't get up. It's too bulky."

The other came closer, still laughing.

"Listen, if you're playing Magneto I don't think there's anything I can do. Maybe you just need to relax and let go of the energy that's keeping it in place."

"I've been trying," was the miserable answer. "I just can't control this shit."

"Didn't you tell me you managed to create plasma instead of sparks the other day ?"

Jongdae nodded, silent.

"Then just do what you did then. Just focus, or whatever."

"It's doesn't work, Baek !" The frustration was evident in his voice. "It _won't_ work that way !"

The young man stopped smiling when he saw how upset his friend was.

"Okay, first of all you have to breathe. Getting angry won't get you free. Now tell me, what was different last time ?"

"I don't know," Jongdae mumbled. "I just.. I felt calm. I knew nothing would go wrong."

"Nothing's going wrong now, is it ?"

This time, he couldn't keep the sarcasm away. "Depends what you'd call being stuck under a stupid shelf for half the night, but sure, I guess there's nothing wrong."

To his credit, Baekhyun kept his patience. "Well, how did you know everything would be okay last time ?"

"I don't know... I guess it helped that Minseok was there. I knew I could never hurt him, and he's so confident about his own ability -"

"What ? Minseok has an ability ?!" Yelped the now dark-haired young man.

"Fuck, I wasn't supposed to tell you."

"What can he do ?"

Jongdae eyed him warily, but he knew he would receive no more help if he didn't give his friend what he wanted.

"Ice," he mumbled. "Now please help me out ?"

"This is getting ridiculous," Baekhyun said with a shake of his head. "I'm starting to think everyone in this town has powers. Pretty sure Chanyeol has one too."

"Okay Baek, and I'm really interested to hear what it is and how you know that, but _please_ , will you get serious ? I can't stay like this forever."

"I don't think I can do anything, dude. I know even less about magnets than I do about abilities." He paused for a second before adding as an afterthought, "We should just call Minseok."

"No !"

"Why not ?"

"I just.." Jongdae cast about desperately for an excuse, but nothing came up. The truth would have to do, as hard as it was to express. "I don't want him to see me.. failing to control my ability... again. He must already think I'm a failure - if he sees me like this..."

Baekhyun shook his head again, this time in disbelief. "Are you kidding ? It's clear as day that he thinks the sun shines out of your ass. No, this is stupid, Dae. I'm calling your boyfriend."

He picked up Jongdae's phone before the young man could pull it out of his reach below the shelf. Fortunately, he hadn't changed his password since the last time Baekhyun had figured it out, years ago. As he scrolled through the contacts to Minseok's name, his friend pleaded with him.

"Baek.. please don't... you can't do this."

"Stop me," he replied, sticking his tongue out as the dial tone rang.

 

 

 

 

_____

 

 

 

 

Minseok arrived very quickly as well. He had never been to Jongdae's apartment, as his own was bigger and his boyfriend found it much more pleasant. He announced himself with a knock but Baekhyun had told him he should just come in. He'd explained everything despite his friend's pleas for discretion, judging the professor would be of more help if he knew what to expect.

"Hi," greeted the young man from bathroom floor where he was seated, reading a story to the now extremely sheepish-looking Jongdae.

He moved out of the way and let Minseok through so he could kneel down.

"Are you okay ?" He whispered, brushing the hair out of his boyfriend's face.

Jongdae blushed red as he answered : "I've never been so embarrassed, but yeah I guess I'm alright."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed of, Dae."

"Wouldn't you call getting a giant stupid shelf stuck to you so you can't even get up at least a little embarrassing ?"

Minseok smiled. "No. I think it's funny, but there's no reason to be ashamed. We all lose control every now and then."

"You guys don't," huffed the young man.

From the other room, Baekhyun called, "Last time I lost control I ended up in the hospital. Do I look remotely embarrassed about it ?"

"You just have no shame," answered Jongdae, but the frustration ebbed out of his voice even as he said it.

Taking his hand, Minseok gave it a kiss and continued. "You see ? No reason to feel embarrassed. I've lost control of mine before as well. I actually lost it altogether last semester, when I tried to push you away. Now, can you just breathe for me ? Focus on my face."

The young man did as he was bid, and let himself be guided into a deeper pattern of breath. After a few cycles, Minseok whispered :

"Let go, love."

And with that, the shelf shifted. Baekhyun rushed forward to lift it off his friend, springing Jongdae free. He pushed the other two out of the room and slammed the door shut, yelling as he did so :

"Thanks but I really gotta pee !"

Minseok and Baekhyun shared a look before joining in relieved laughter.

 

 

 

______

 

 

 

 

It was late morning when Jongin finally opened his eyes. He'd been asleep for two whole days, absolutely knocked out by the traumatic experience of unlocking a new active ability. His flat was entirely silent, and the first thing he knew was the strong arm holding him tight. He shifted slightly, waking Sehun up.

"Hey Nini."

"Hi," croaked the young man.

"How are you feeling ?"

"I'm okay. What happened ?"

"I'll explain later. For now we should just cuddle. Doctor's orders," he added with a smile.

This was enough to convince Jongin, who settled himself more comfortably against Sehun's large chest.

"Where's Soo ?" He whispered.

"Right here," came Kyungsoo's deeper voice, velvety soft. He'd been sleeping in a chair nearby, but he slipped into the bed and wrapped himself around Jongin's available side.

The young man sighed, perfectly happy in the embrace of the other two. He drifted off to sleep as Sehun ran his fingers through his hair, and Kyungsoo did the same along the skin of his abdomen. The daylight shone brighter into the room, but it stayed perfectly silent, perfectly calm.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fun fact, I actually collect sentences that amuse me from various fanfics, and one of my favourite goes like this :
> 
> << "LOL, your sentences rhyme !" Sehun shouts.
> 
> "Will you GET SERIOUS ?!" Chanyeol roars, and Sehun stares at him with wide eyes. >>
> 
> And if anyone succeeds in guessing what fic this comes from, I will consider writing a bonus SeKaiSoo smut chapter at some point.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of the Bands 
> 
> OR
> 
> Some plans are foiled and others are made.

 

 

 

 

 

The month of February rushed by in its usual gloomy, blustery fashion and the evening of the Battle of the Bands arrived quicker than Chanyeol and Minseok expected. They spent every minute of their spare time practicing, and it was fortunate that Amber worked at a preschool, so that her hours were quite compatible with their own.

Jongdae had promised Minseok that he wouldn't try to develop his ability without him, and he kept true to his word although he was frustrated by his slow progress. Since his boyfriend was almost always either teaching or practicing, they had little time together. He had barely managed to control magnetism when the week of the Battle began, and then there was no time at all. Fortunately they had straightened out their plan to get Baekhyun to the show and reconcile him with Chanyeol so long ago that here was very little left to coordinate. That Friday afternoon, Jongdae headed to Baekhyun and Kyungsoo's place with a carefully studied nonchalant air.

He had been so engrossed by his powers and his general grumpiness that he hadn't noticed the change in his friend's demeanour. He was oblivious to it now, even when he was greeted by a happy grin and a rough hug, and he threw himself on the couch wondering how best to get him to come out. They played video games for a while, until Jongdae decided to go ahead and give it a try. As he ran about the ruins of an ancient civilisation, he put on his best innocent tone and asked :

"Hey Baek, wanna go out tonight ?"

"I already have plans," the other answered, absorbed in his effort to wrangle a wild horse into submission.

"C'mon, it's been years since we've gone out together."

"Not my fault, you're always busy with MinMin."

Jongdae rolled his eyes but didn't retaliate, feeling it would interfere with his efforts.

"What did you have in mind ?" Asked Baekhyun before he could try another angle.

"Oh, well... there's this concert thing."

"Concert ?" Baekhyun loved live music, remembered the blonde young man.

"Yeah it's like a Battle of the Bands at the Utopia. I was thinking I'd check it out, but I don't really want to go alone."

A strange expression passed over his friend's face. It looked a little like he was trying to suppress his laughter, but that didn't make much sense. He was probably just hesitating, thought Jongdae before giving a final push.

"I'll buy you a drink."

"All right," answered Baekhyun with a deep, slightly theatrical sigh. "I guess I'll just cancel my other plans then."

He pulled out his phone and quickly typed a message, a smile playing on his lips. At that moment, Kyungsoo walked out into the common area towards the kitchen and stopped to greet Jongdae, who extended the invitation.

"Battle of the Bands ? That sounds fun," said the shorter. "Mind if I invite Jongin and Sehun ?"

"Not at all, the more the merrier !"

When Kyungsoo was gone, Baekhyun gave Jongdae a grim look.

"That's truer than you know."

"What ?"

"The more the merrier," he repeated darkly, eyes widening. "I've heard things, dude.."

Jongdae turned from the screen to look at him, and laughed at his traumatised air.

"It's not funny ! They're really loud. I'm gonna have to move out."

"According to Kyungsoo, you and Jongin weren't exactly quiet either."

"I know what Jongin sounds like," answered Baekhyun. "No, I'm pretty sure Kyungsoo is the loudest."

Jongdae shuddered at the mental image. "I don't feel like I needed to know that, Baek."

"Hey, why should I suffer alone ? I'm taking you down with me."

Just then, they heard low noises coming from Kyungsoo's room. They exchanged a glance.

"My place ?" asked Jongdae.

"Sounds good," answered Baekhyun, already halfway to his room to get his keys and coat while Jongdae saved their progress into the gaming console.

As he locked the door behind them, he smiled to himself and whispered "Get it Kyungsoo."

 

 

 

 

________

 

 

 

 

 

Hanging out at Jongdae's place was usually quieter than being in Baekhyun and Kyungsoo apartment. They put on a movie they knew by heart and started the party early with beer and chips, commenting on the action and often speaking along with the characters. Baekhyun did a killer Inigo Montoya, while Jongdae had Vizzini's mannerisms down to a tee. They both howled in laughter at this and by the time they left for the concert, they were pleasantly buzzed. Baekhyun, a very tactile drunk, draped himself across his friend's shoulder as they walked down the street.

Minseok was waiting for them at the entrance in a large coat that covered his concert attire, and he frowned when he saw his boyfriend arriving with his arm around someone else. He bit back his remark and greeted him with a kiss.

"Hey Dae," he said before processing the other's smell. "You've been drinking."

"Just a little," replied Jongdae with a wink. "I'm fine Min."

"Yeah MinMin," added Baekhyun, "We're good. Don't worry about us. We're adults !"

This caused another laughing fit, and Minseok watched the two young men almost collapse on the floor from the hilarity. He wasn't smiling when Jongdae surfaced, and the young man sobered up slightly.

"Aw Min, I'm sorry. Don't make that face. I'll be good."

He wrapped himself around his boyfriend and nosed at his neck. "C'mon.. don't be mad..."

Minseok sighed deeply. "I'm not mad Dae. I just don't think I can leave you like this," he extricated himself from the hug, but kept Jongdae's hand in his and beckoned to Baekhyun. "Follow me, I'll get you some water."

"Water ? Bah ! Get me more booze !" Yelled Baekhyun with a revolted expression, shaking his fists at the professor.

"I'll get you French fries too."

This proved the more effective argument, and the two drunken young men followed him to the counter. Once they were settled at a table and had finished a glass of water and half a plate of fries each, Minseok judged them serious enough to leave.

"I have to go backstage," he said, giving Jongdae a kiss. "We're the third act."

"I'll throw my underwear on the stage," the young man whispered into his ear, to which Minseok laughed.

"You'll be okay right ?"

"We'll be fine, Min. Sorry about earlier."

With a last kiss, he was gone. In the interval, Baekhyun had finished the plate of fries and they ordered another, laughing as they commented on the crowd. Kyungsoo and Jongin joined them and their group was a very cheerful one. The time passed quickly, and soon a man walked out on stage to announce the beginning of the Battle.

"He's cute," said Kyungsoo.

"He is," answered Jongin absently.

Baekhyun stared at the two of them. "Oh my god, Kyungsoo. You're going to end up with an actual harem if you're not careful."

The shorter blushed at his remark and threw a fry at his friend. Their argument was cut short by the arrival on stage of the first band of the evening, a four-person act headed by an oddly good-looking man. He had very dark circles under slightly bulging eyes, and Baekhyun promptly christened him Sexy Frog Man.

Their first song started with a slow, dream-like build up until the singer whispered "DRUG RESTAURANT" into the microphone and the guitar riff started. It was unforgiving but the rhythm remained slow until they got to the chorus. The energy that had been building up from the start exploded then and the four friends joined the crowd dancing before the stage. Their second song picked up immediately with the energy of the first one's ending guitar solo. It was an upbeat, rock'n'roll number about partying that had the whole venue jumping erratically around.

Baekhyun and Jongdae found their way to the middle of the crowd, revelling in the chaos, while Kyungsoo and Jongin stayed on its edge, content to avoid the merciless bumping and shoving.

By the time the first act ended and the announcer walked out again to ask how they had liked the band, the noise was deafening. They yelled their approval, causing the singer to come back out. He bowed to the audience and threw them his t-shirt, which was promptly torn into pieces.

"SEXY FROG MAN I LOVE YOU," shouted Baekhyun from the crowd right in the middle of a lull in the noise, and both men on stage started laughing.

The second act was an entirely different affair. The five members wore matching black outfits, and a sense of gloom followed them onto the stage, quieting the crowd. Their first two songs were melancholic pieces that, although rather pretty, weren't very well received. There was polite applause and a few whistles, but the fire the first band had lit seemed completely put out. There was a rustle of interest when their last song started with a much faster tempo, but the screaming that opened the first chorus seemed to put most people off.

When they finished and the announcer walked out to get them to make noise, there were a few yells but nothing near the desperate howling that had followed the first band.

It was in this atmosphere that Chanyeol, Minseok and Amber came onto the stage. Jongdae and Baekhyun started whooping loudly, as both Chanyeol and Minseok were wearing sleeveless shirts. The professor's top was made out of leather and covered in thick chains. Jongdae's ears caught a girl in the crowd telling someone :

"Do you think that short guy would whip me if I asked him nicely ?"

"He'd make you beg," answered another girl and the young man was on the point of going over and smacking both of them when Chanyeol leaned into the mic.

"We are Odd One Out !"

He barely had time to say this before Amber yelled from the drum set : "ONE TWO THREE FOUR !"

And they launched into their first song. It wasn't a particularly fast number, but the rhythm slowly picked up and the bass gave it a satisfying fullness of sound. It didn't seem to be a cover of anything in particular to Jongdae, but Baekhyun leaned over and yelled in his ear :

"I almost didn't recognize the song ! It's so different like this !"

By the end of the piece, the crowd had regained interest and was swaying along with the music. Jongdae couldn't tear his eyes away from Minseok, who had applied eyeliner and whose biceps were already glistening with sweat. He was too engrossed to hear the lewd comments the pair of girls nearby were making.

The second song started with a similarly slow riff, but there was something light and pleasant about it. It promised to speed up, and in the meantime Minseok's soft voice made the first verse delightful. The chorus did indeed pick up and was followed by a very pleasant guitar riff that had the crowd dancing along.

Jongdae didn't immediately process the lyrics but all of a sudden he realized how familiar they were.

"Hey, this is one of my poems !"

But no one heard. The song ended as softly as it had started, with Chanyeol's deep voice announcing :

"That song was for Baekhyun," which was answered by a whoop from the young man. The crowd laughed, and Odd One Out started their last song. It was much faster and more upbeat, eliciting an appreciative rustle from the audience.

By the time their act had ended and the announcer walked out again, everyone was feeling well disposed towards the band and a fair amount of noise greeted the man's inquiry of "How did you like these guys ?"

The three band members joined the crowd and easily found the table where Baekhyun and Jongdae had just returned. Kyungsoo and Jongin had disappeared somewhere, and neither was inclined to go looking for them.

When the blonde young man saw Chanyeol approaching, he remembered all of a sudden that he was supposed to be getting his friend in the right place to initiate their reconciliation. It was too late for his original idea, so he turned and started urgently :

"Look Baek -" but he was cut off when Baekhyun jumped off his chair and into Chanyeol's arms to give him a passionate kiss. Minseok and Jongdae stared. When they separated, the pair gave them an amused grin.

"Oh yeah, by the way," said Baekhyun. "This is a thing now."

"HOW LONG ?!" Screeched Jongdae, while Minseok exploded into a fit of laughter.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol shared an adoring look before answering.

"About three weeks."

"Why didn't you TELL ME ?!"

But the answer was interrupted by Minseok's congratulations and the humour of the situation finally dawned on Jongdae. Ten minutes later, he considered it one of the best pranks Baekhyun had pulled on him and they were all sharing a drink, recounting the tale of ChanBaek (as Jongdae called them) to a very interested Amber.

"When you teach preschool, you kind of start living for adult drama," she explained. "The most I get usually is this idiot stole my crayons or sat on my drawing or whatever."

She enjoyed their story immensely, and Jongdae watched her carefully while she listened. He was still suspicious of Minseok's praise of her, but the more he watched and the more he found himself liking her easy, open manner. She seemed completely comfortable teasing her band mates, and soon extended this to Baekhyun and Jongdae. They both responded in kind, and their table was a very merry one. The evening passed quickly, and it was time to announce the winner. Very few were surprised when the cash prize went to Drug Restaurant, who had gotten by far the most applause. They came back on stage and played another set, and the crowd danced around as they had before.

Chanyeol turned to Baekhyun with an apologetic face.

"Sorry, Baek. I promised you I'd win and we'd go on tour together. You'll have to wait a little longer to be my official groupie."

"That's okay," answered his boyfriend. "If anyone else but Sexy Frog Man had beat you I'd be super mad, but as it is, I can't really hold it against him. He is really sexy."

This caused Chanyeol to growl and plant a possessive kiss on Baekhyun's lips.

At the table, Jongdae cuddled closer to Minseok as they watched this. The older was playing with his blonde hair and exhaustion was catching up to both of them.

"All's well that ends well, I guess ?"

"That's right, love. All's well that ends well."

Jongdae turned to him and they share a deep look. They kissed softly, but Minseok soon pulled away. He smiled at the younger and asked simply :

"Wanna go home ?"

"That sounds lovely."

They rose and bade a short goodbye to Chanyeol and Baekhyun, who were so busy making out that they barely acknowledged their friends, and to Amber, who was dancing with a very pretty young woman. She waved at them, and Jongdae realized how silly he'd been to feel jealous. Kyungsoo and Jongin were still nowhere to be found.

They walked home hand in hand. It was much later, with Jongdae curled up against him, that Minseok finally spoke.

"Dae.. Are you asleep ?"

"Mmmno," was the muffled answer. When nothing else was said, he added, "Why ?"

"I've been thinking. Do you.. do you want to move in ? With me ?"

Jongdae shifted to look at Minseok. The professor's expression was hesitant and the young man lost himself in the shape of his cat-like eyes before answering simply :

"Yeah."

Both of them fell asleep smiling that night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_The end._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GET IT KYUNGSOO
> 
>  
> 
> About the songs : Drug Restaurant is an amazing band and I highly recommend them. The first song they play is Mistake and the second is OMG - technically by Jung Joon Young Band, but it's the same thing, different names.
> 
> Odd One Out was inspired by the band Hyukoh and the songs described were Gold, a cover they did of Chet Faker's original (both are really good and very different), then Comes And Goes (one of my all time faves), and lastly Leather Jacket.
> 
> There ya go. 
> 
>  
> 
> The story pretty much ends here, and the next two chapters will be epilogues. I've really enjoyed writing this and I hope you liked it too. I think I'll do more with these characters - I love them too much to abandon them completely. But I also have other stuff I want to write. If you read my ChanBaek OS, that's one of the AUs I'm really feeling at the moment. 
> 
>  
> 
> In any case, thank you to everyone who read this, left a kudo, left comments.. You're all awesome <3 <3


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue #1 
> 
> Fluffy moments.

 

 

 

Jongdae smiled as he opened the mailbox with his shiny new key. He hadn't received anything at this new address yet, but he still revelled in the feeling of getting the mail for Minseok. The move had been quick, as he didn't have very many belongings, and devoid of drama, as he already spent days on end in his boyfriend's apartment. They had settled quickly into the routine of living together, and it only deepened their intimacy.

There were a few envelopes and a postcard from Patagonia, but still nothing for Kim Jongdae. He collected the mail and ran up the stairs, tossing the mail to his boyfriend who was reading as he ate breakfast. He glanced over the letters, pausing at the last one. It was a simple cream-colored envelope that felt a little thicker than the others. He opened it quickly and his face lit up as he read it.

"What's it say ?" Inquired Jongdae in between bites of fresh croissant, courtesy of Jongin.

Minseok stayed silent as he finished reading, but he was grinning when he met his boyfriend's gaze.

"Dae, I hope you won't be mad. I took a liberty... Since you didn't mind that we wrote a song with your poem, I thought I might as well try.. I didn't want to get your hopes up so I didn't say anything, but I knew it ! I knew it !"

"If you take any longer to tell me what's up, I'm going to read that letter myself," threatened the young man.

The older held it out with a grin. Jongdae's eyes widened as he read :

 

_Dear Sir,_

_Thank you for submitting your work to the --- Poets Society._

 

"What ? You sent one of my poems in ?"

"I'm sorry Dae. I knew you would say no because you're so hard on yourself. But your poetry is really good. I had to try, just to prove you wrong."

Jongdae gave him a glare, but there was no real anger in his eyes and he kept reading.

 

_[....]_

_We have found your poem acceptable and will include it in our anthology of modern poetry. Please fill out and return the form giving us the rights to do so by the 14th of April._

 

 

"If you don't want to have it published, you don't have to. I just wanted to show you that what you write is really good, and I'm not just biased."

The young man stayed silent for a long time, staring at the letter. Minseok grew worried that he had done something wrong, but he soon rose and, approaching the professor, threw himself into his arms to kiss him passionately.

"Thank you, Min. Thank you."

They kissed again and Jongdae returned to his breakfast with a grin, adding lightly : "Please never do that again. But thank you."

 

 

 

 

 

_______

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Babe, can I ashk you a queshtion ?" Baekhyun forced out around a mouthful of spaghetti.

They were lounging on Chanyeol's couch. The young man spent most of his time there, as Sehun, Kyungsoo and Jongin had commandeered their apartment. He didn't really mind, as he liked Chanyeol's better anyway. The walls were open brick, which gave it a warm atmosphere. There were instruments in every room and the huge TV was perfect for playing video games. He had moved his collection there more or less temporarily, and they spent hours playing.

Cooking was usually Chanyeol's job, although he wasn't much better at it than Baekhyun, but neither of them minded as they were too caught up in their new relationship to really care. He had perfected a recipe bearing the name Spaghetti Cacio e Pepe, which was really just pasta with cheese and pepper, but it never failed to please his ravenous boyfriend.

The taller took a swig of beer before answering, "Anything, Baek."

"You have an ability too, right ?"

Chanyeol coughed and spluttered on the beer he was drinking.

"What ?"

"Is it heat ? Or fire ?"

"How do you _know_ ?"

The younger shrugged. "You were making smoke rise from the desk when we yelled at each other that time."

Chanyeol stared at him, the memory slowly returning. He hadn't noticed it then, as he had been so caught up in his anger, but now that it was mentioned he did remember the smoke.

"Yeah, that was me. Damn, Baek. You were barely conscious, how did you even notice ?"

He tapped his temple knowingly as he answered :

"I notice everything. More importantly, can you make actual flames ?"

He rose with a grin as he answered. "Yeah, I can. You're going to like this, too."

He rummaged in the kitchen for a little, returning with a bag of marshmallows. He stuck one of them on his fork and held it to his finger. A flame grew, surrounding the sweet and causing it to bubble and darken. When it was perfectly done, the flame disappeared and he held the marshmallow out to Baekhyun, who ate it in one mouthful.

"I approve of dis," he mumbled around the food in his mouth.

"What about you ? Is it electricity ? Is that why you make light bulbs blow out ?"

"Light," answered the young man, putting his plate on the coffee table. "Check this out." He scrunched his face up as he focused (which the other found absolutely adorable), and the brightness in the room decreased slowly until it was dim enough to be considered intimate.

"What d'you think ?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows at Chanyeol. "Are these sex lights or what ?"

His answer was to lean over and capture him in his arms, kissing every inch of Baekhyun that he could reach.

 

 

 

 

_______

 

 

 

 

 

"How about this one ?"

"We have to have at least one black cat, Dae. I've always wanted a black cat." answered Minseok, examining the animal his boyfriend was holding up. It was a beautiful longhaired grey cat with green eyes that seemed rather displeased at being manhandled. But once Jongdae settled him in his arms, he made no move to escape and sat there, purring contentedly.

"I want this one, Min. What's his name ?" He asked, turning to the shelter employee.

The friendly young woman smiled. "That's Percy. He's a little haughty at times, but he's a real sweetheart when you get to know him."

"Min ! His name is Percy. This is my cat."

Minseok started laughing. "Are you going to give him a last name ?"

"He already has one," He replied, lifting the cat to look at his face. "Don't you, Percy B. Shelley, don't you ?"

The cat blinked at him lazily, and Jongdae held him close. "Such a good kitty, Percy. Such a sweetie. Yes, you're coming home with us."

Minseok walked further along the corridor until he found in the very last cage a tiny black cat with huge blue eyes.

"What about this one ?"

"Ah, this is Kiki. We've had him for a few weeks, he's very shy.. But he seems to like you," she added as she watched the cat come up to the front of his cage and tentatively rub his little head against Minseok's hand.

"Jongdae, what d'you think ? Does Percy like him ?"

Initial contact between the two animals was hesitant but cordial, and so it was decided. As the couple walked home with two cat-carriers, Jongdae remarked :

"We'll have to change your cat's name, though. Kiki is hardly fancy enough for a professor's cat."

"What do you suggest ?"

"There's really only one option here," he answered with a grin. "Obviously, your cat has to be called Lord Byron."

Minseok burst out laughing at the thought of such a name for a cat. But the joke stuck, and weeks later, he realized that he was yelling "Bad Lord Byron ! No peeing on the floor !" at the fluffy mischief-maker.

A peal of laughter answered him from the bedroom, where Jongdae was getting dressed for their first meal with Minseok's parents.

Minseok smiled. His life had never been quite so interesting.

 

 

 

 

_______

 

 

 

 

 

As soon as April started that year, the weather became sunny and warm, a beautiful manifestation of spring. The madness in the air seized Sehun, and he organized picnics, promenades and a few hikes for his two boyfriends. His energy was contagious, and Kyungsoo and Jongin found themselves as excited as he was about being out and about in nature reborn. Neither of them was particularly outdoorsy, but they were enticed by the food and Sehun's easy smile.

There had been a few tense moments in the first months of their relationship, as it was inevitable that someone would eventually feel left out. Jongin had the occasional slump where little could tempt him to get out of bed, but Kyungsoo and Sehun remedied this by joining him and watching his favourite movies while eating his favourite food. They were understanding when he needed to be alone, helpful when his newfound empathy got the better of him, and overall, everything between them went as smoothly as could be expected. The love they shared was strong, and seemed only to grow as they became more familiar with each other. With it, their powers grew as well.

One day, while he stirred his cup of coffee, Sehun accidentally created a mini tornado, which wrecked half the kitchen before he managed to disperse it. He tried again a few days later, in an empty field. This time, the tornado was much bigger and he found it a little harder to control, although he eventually found the trick to doing so. The mysterious weather phenomenon was on TV the next day, so he refrained from using that aspect much of his power, but he took to experimenting with the possibilities.

Kyungsoo's gravity fields grew in potency and required less focus to maintain. He took to meditating and one day, Sehun walked into his room to find him levitating a few feet off the floor, eyes closed. He hadn't even been trying to, and he fell rather heavily when the other gasped, but he soon replicated the feat in a padded environment. After that, he took to levitating as a party trick, to better vacuum the webby corners of his ceiling, or simply for a comfortable position to paint in.

With their help, Jongin quickly succeeded in controlling his empathy so that it didn't rule his life. He was able to retract or extend it at will, although he sometimes used it subconsciously. It activated one day during a particularly intense evening of sex, and he found himself suddenly assailed with Kyungsoo and Jongin's pleasure as well as his own. It threatened to overwhelm him and they had to pause until he collected himself, but it soon became an enjoyable addition. Jongin found that he could pass on a part of the emotions and sensations he was receiving through physical contact, which only heightened the fun.

Their friends didn't see them much for a few weeks after they discovered this, and teased them rather mercilessly when they did return.

 

 

 

 

 

_____

 

 

 

 

 

"Baek ! Baek !" Chanyeol yelled as he burst into the apartment.

Baekhyun twisted on his spot on the couch to look at him. "What ?"

"You'll never guess what happened !"

"I won't and I'll get angry that I can't so just tell me," he replied, still ignoring his game. The air of absolute excitement on his boyfriend's face was adorable, and he was working hard to remain impassible. Though Chanyeol often called him a puppy, Baekhyun had never seen anything so puppy-like as the taller getting excited. It was usually at really random things, too. He had once burst into the living room yelling about the best day ever, simply because he had been given a sample of a particular brand of barbecue sauce while grocery shopping. There was little indication that this would be any different, but then you never really knew with Chanyeol.

"Remember Jung Joon Young ?"

"No ?"

"Drug Restaurant ?"

Baekhyun squinted at him.

"Sexy Frog Man ?"

"How could I forget him," the shorter sighed happily as he remembered the handsome singer.

"Well his guitarist just quit, he had to leave town because he's worried he's going to be assassinated, and Joon Young just called me to ask me if I was interested in replacing him ! He said he enjoyed our performance at the Battle of the Bands, and he really hopes I'll join !"

Baekhyun stared at him. "Why the fuck would he get _assassinated_ ?"

"Apparently he's in deep with loan sharks - nothing to do with the band, don't worry."

But this didn't seem to convince his boyfriend.

"What about Odd One Out ? I thought it was your dream to have your own band ?"

Chanyeol shrugged. "Amber quit yesterday, and I talked it over quickly with Minseok. He's so busy with Jongdae anyway, he doesn't really have time for practice anymore. I think I just have to resign myself to the thought that I don't know enough cool people to form a band," he ended with a grin.

"I'm cool," pouted the other.

"You're the coolest," he answered, joining him on the couch and giving him a sloppy kiss. "But you're majoring in classical singing and that's not really the vibe we're going for."

Baekhyun gave him one long look. "Are you sure about this ?"

"Positive. This is an amazing opportunity, Baek."

"Then congratulations !" He threw his arms around the taller's neck and kissed him deeply before separating to say : "I think a round of boinking is in order to celebrate this ?"

"Ugh, Baek... don't say boinking."

"BOINK BOINK BOINK," yelled the young man as Chanyeol threw him over his shoulder and hauled him to the bedroom.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XiuChen is still my OTP but damn ChanBaek is close. They're just so easy and fun to write about. 
> 
>  
> 
> Can't believe I'm almost done.
> 
> I'm listening to the soundtrack to Call Me By Your Name and the song Visions Of Gideon by Sufjan Stevens ~ it feels fitting when nearing the end. 
> 
> I'm sad, guys. :(
> 
>  
> 
> edit : much as I expected, CBX's comeback has brought world peace and we've ascended into a plane of existence blessed by Jongdae's bare feet, Baekhyun's "hey there" and Minseok's eyes.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogues #2

 

 

 

Minseok was grinning uncontrollably from the moment the airplane wheels hit the tarmac. He couldn't help it. Every moment was bringing him closer to Jongdae, whom he hadn't seen in years.

 

Well, not years. A month to be exact. But they had never been separated for so long, and it had felt like an eternity to each of them. Minseok had been invited to speak at a university in Bangkok, and Chanyeol had convinced him that it would be a great idea to go backpacking through a bit of Southeast Asia before going home. It had been a lot of fun, and he had seen places he dreamed of going, but every other moment was marked with the thought of how much Jongdae would enjoy these overgrown temples and the jungle around it, or this particular dish, or that boat trip on the Tonle Sap through Cambodia.

He fidgeted in his seat as the plane slowly wheeled over to the gate, and was almost jumping up and down with impatience while they waited for the doors to open. He rushed out, through customs and to baggage claim with only his boyfriend's sunny smile in his mind, and a few butterflies in his stomach. A few more joined them and by the time he walked out into the arrivals area, he was feeling slightly queasy. Ridiculous thoughts flashed through his mind. What if Jongdae had forgotten him ? What if he had met someone else ? What if he had turned _into_ someone else ?

All of these vanished when he saw him in the crowd, smiling wide and holding aloft a big cardboard sign that read "MINSEOKIKI" and was covered with unicorn stickers. Minseok was laughing as he collided with Jongdae, laughing as they kissed, laughing as the younger held him tightly. There was a moment of pure bliss and they were alone in the crowd of the airport, breathing each other in, each gorging himself on the other's strong presence. _Strong_ , the word bounced around in Minseok's brain, and finally registered. He pulled back to look at Jongdae, who looked a little different than he had a month ago.

"You've been working out ?"

"So that I can carry you bridal style into the apartment," he grinned, flexing his biceps. He had never been weak, but Minseok was definitely the more interested in exercise. The professor ran his hands up his arm, feeling the definition of the muscles under his fingers. He felt the shoulders, then down the chest, firmer than it had been before. As he brushed over his pectoral muscles, an irregularity stopped him. His eyes widened and he met Jongdae's gaze. The young man was grinning mischievously.

"Is this what I think it is, Dae ?"

Jongdae leaned in so that he could nibble on his earlobe and whisper softly :

"I got my nipple pierced."

Minseok gasped as the other kissed down his neck. He pulled back shakily, but there was an intense edge to his voice when he declared :

"We need to get home now, Dae, or I'm going to jump you right in the middle of this airport."

But home proved to be too far away, and it was fortunate that Minseok's car windows were slightly tinted. ~~  
~~

 

 

 

 

 

_________

 

 

 

 

It took Jongdae some weeks before he finally figured out the meaning of "Circuits", the mysterious level 5 he had found in Sehun's book. The inspiration came to him with beer, during an evening spent hanging out with Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. They were talking cheerfully as they ate Chinese take-out, and something about the Justice League silenced Jongdae. He stared into space, pondering. _Could it mean ..?_

Baekhyun's voice cut through his thoughts. "What are you thinking so hard about over there, Dae ?"

"Could I have your phone ?"

"What for ?"

"I wanna try something out."

Curiosity always won Baekhyun over, and he handed his phone to his friend. It was a newer model, and covered in stickers. Jongdae looked it over attentively, running his fingers over the different ports.

"What are you doing ?"

"Circuits," he mumbled, focusing on his fingertips. As he touched the charging port, he felt a tiny prickle that told him this was the right place. He breathed deep and closed his eyes, focusing harder. With Minseok's help he had acquired a fair amount of control over his ability, which in turn made him more confident. He let the energy flow through him and into the machine, connecting them. For a second nothing happened, then it turned on and he found himself in front of the password screen. But he could feel, beyond the visible, a sort of matrix waiting for him to move things around. He reached in with his feelings, giving a tentative push. The password screen disappeared and Jongdae was in Baekhyun's phone. He felt a surge of glee at this success, at finally understanding the word "Circuits", and of awe at what his own power could do. Before he knew it, the happiness escaped his fingertips and with a grizzle, the phone went completely dark. A puff of smoke escaped it.

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had been watching him in amazed silence, which was broken with a howl from the phone's owner :

"YOU FRIED MY PHONE !!"

"Oh my god Baek, I'm so sorry."

"You psychopath ! You killed it !"

"I'll get you a new one - Baek, I'm really sorry -"

"What about my pictures ?"

"I'll take it to a computer guy who can save your pictures, I promise."

The outrage subsided a little, and it was a melancholy air that he added, "What about Chanyeol's nudes ?!!"

Jongdae and Kyungsoo exchanged a look before Kyungsoo simply answered :

"Ew."

 

 

 

_______

 

 

 

 

Minseok stretched himself on Chanyeol's couch. It had been a while since they'd spent time together. With the disbanding of Odd One Out and their new relationships, there hadn't been much time to visit, and slowly but surely each had begun to miss the other's company. When Jongdae had announced he was going to spend the evening with his friends, Minseok had seized the opportunity.

"How's it going with Drug Restaurant ?" He inquired lightly.

"It's awesome ! Joon Young is a really fun guy. He looks all serious and everything, but he's actually one of the goofiest people I've ever met."

Minseok smiled. "Worse than your boyfriend ?"

"That would be 'better', and no - no one is goofier than Baek."

"How's it going between the two of you ?" He asked, taking a swig of beer.

He didn't miss the hesitation on Chanyeol's face as he answered : "It's.. it's going well."

Minseok straightened. "What do you mean, well ? Is something wrong ?"

Now the other was distinctly avoiding his eye as he answered : "No ! Well is good, everything's good."

He rubbed his arm as he was wont to do when he wished a conversation would end, and Minseok noticed a bruise on his left wrist. A rush of concern for his friend pushed him to say :

"Chanyeol... is Baekhyun hurting you ?"

This time, the taller turned to him in disbelief. "What ?! Of course he's not hurting me."

"What's that then ?" He pointed to the bruise.

Chanyeol looked down, saw the blue mark and started laughing. "Oh god. If you must know... we've been playing with ropes and handcuffs. We're usually careful but we had a particularly intense -"

Minseok waved his hands. "Okay, okay, I don't need to know."

The tension dissolved as quickly as it had come. When they stopped laughing, the professor remembered something and asked :

"But why did you seem so hesitant to say it's going well ?"

"Ah.. I don't know if I can tell you," he answered, a mischievous air on his face.

"Come on, dude."

"You'll keep it a secret ?"

"Of course !"

"And you won't judge me ?"

"I just learned you submit to Baekhyun and I haven't said a word about it."

Chanyeol laughed at this, then straightened up and took a deep breath to announce with a grin :

"I'm going to ask him to marry me."

 

 

 

 

_______

 

 

 

 

 

"Are you sure about this, Dae ?" Minseok frowned as they neared the empty field. A few silhouettes were visible at the far end. This would be the first time Minseok met with all of Jongdae's friends at once, but the blonde young man simply smiled.

"Don't worry, Min. They'll love you."

"But I'm old."

"You're like nineteen in your head."

They both laughed, and Minseok felt marginally less nervous.

"Why are we meeting them in the middle of a field, though ?" He looked around. There was nothing but grass for miles around. A water tower was visible far away in the distance, and that was the only sign of civilisation. They may as well have been on another planet. Jongdae didn't answer and simply tugged on his hand to get him to walk faster.

As they neared the group of oddly assorted yet extremely handsome men, Minseok recognized one figure standing slightly apart, talking to a friendly-looking young man. Jongdae leapt onto this new arrival, causing him to break out into dimples as he greeted his friend with a delighted laugh. Meanwhile, Minseok approached the other.

"Junmyeon ?!"

He came forward with a smile, larger than he usually wore, and shook his colleague's hand.

"Hello, Minseok."

He turned to the young man next to him, who'd apparently decided to seize the opportunity to stare at Junmyeon's profile once Jongdae had descended from his strong form, and introduced him :

"This is Yixing. We met by chance a few days ago, and it turns out he's good friends with everyone else here."

They shook hands and the couple went to greet everyone else. Minseok knew of everyone, having heard about them at length from Jongdae, and was greeted happily by Baekhyun and Chanyeol. There was a gleam of projects to come in the taller's eyes, and Minseok fought the temptation to comment by moving on to greet the other members of the party.

He recognized the coffee shop barista, standing very close to a darker young man, yet holding a tall orange-haired man's hand, who had his arm around the shortest of the three. Of course Jongdae had told him all about this unusual relationship, and Minseok knew this must be Jongin, Sehun and Kyungsoo. Before he could decide exactly how he felt about it, the three young men greeted him so warmly that he thought, after all why not ? His own relationship was not the most orthodox.

He and Jongdae had arrived last, and once everyone had said hello there was a short silence before Baekhyun stepped forward.

"Thank you for coming, everyone. Yixing, it's really nice to have you here," He said with a smile, and a cheer came from Jongdae and Kyungsoo. Yixing smiled wide, joining them in the happiness dance they had just started. The group watched them in amusement for a short minute before Baekhyun resumed :

"Now it might come as a surprise to some of you, but the reason we decided to bring all of you together, is that you all have an ability."

That explained Junmyeon's presence, thought Minseok.

"I think you'll agree that none of us have ever been with so many powerful people at once."

He glanced at Chanyeol, who gave him an encouraging, love-struck smile. Baekhyun squeezed his hand and continued.

"So we thought it would be fun to experiment."                                   

The group shared looks on uncertainty. Experiment ?

"What happens if we all unleash our full power at the same time ? That's what we want to find out."

Though some looked excited at the prospect, Kyungsoo shifted uneasily.

"Isn't this kind of dangerous ?"

"I brought protection !" Exclaimed Baekhyun, reaching into Chanyeol's backpack and pulling out a handful of lab glasses. Everyone laughed.

"I don't think that'll be enough, Baekhyun," said Minseok with a smile. "But if we're careful it should be okay. What do you think, Junmyeon ?"

Junmyeon looked surprise at being asked to speak (he'd been stealing covert glances at Yixing), but a smile grew on his face before he finally admitted : "I think it'll be fine. I'm really excited about this."

This seemed to convince Kyungsoo. Junmyeon had such an aura of adulthood and responsibility that if he deemed something acceptable, people tended not to question it. Unwilling to wait any longer, Baekhyun sketched an X mark on the ground with his foot and had everyone back up. Though no one seemed particularly convinced that the lab glasses would be of any help, he insisted that everyone put on their pair before he continued.

"Alright. Everyone hold hands and on three, focus all of your energy on that X."

Everyone nodded, and Minseok closed his eyes to summon every drop of his ability.

 

1....

 

He felt the energy surging towards his fingers but held it back, waiting for the signal.

 

2....

 

Next to him, Jongdae was focusing as hard as he could on the thought of Minseok. He knew that his love was the greatest source of power he had ever encountered, and that it was his greatest help in controlling it.

 

3 !

 

And with a collective shout, everyone let go.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I know it's a fake but I had to give a nod to Jongdae's nipple piercing ok. 
> 
>  
> 
> I also had to involve Yixing somehow, and SuLay is too sweet to pass up. OT9 for lyfe y'all
> 
>  
> 
> Allright now the sappy stuff. Thanks again to everyone who read, left kudos, commented. I'm so happy that anyone actually enjoyed this thing - it's the first full story I've ever written (168 pages on the word doc ! I usually never get past 10 woohoo I feel accomplished lol) 
> 
> I put a lot of myself into this, and I'm really happy with its success. I'll be rewriting a few bits here and there, but there won't be any major changes. I might add a little bit of poetry because I love the Romantics, but that's about it. 
> 
> I have a new fic going that is drastically different from this one if you wanna check it out. It's a little more overtly sexual than this one, and has Kyungsoo as a fighting monk looking for a Master on the mountain to finish his training. 
> 
>  
> 
> If you have any questions about the plot or the characters here, fire away. Leave a comment if you liked it, it's always lovely to get a notification :D
> 
>  
> 
> And again thank you for appreciating this little bubble of a world I created and the characters in it. 
> 
> <3 <3 <3


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BONUS CHAPTER !
> 
>  
> 
> The tale of Sehun and Tao's short-lived relationship.

 

 

Sehun had one rule, and if he had to be honest with himself, that probably made him a bad person because he was constantly breaking it.

 

_Don't flirt with drunken patrons._

 

Not that anything actually happened while he was sober and they were drunk - that would make him a predator and he spent his life kicking those out of the bar. He knew that his tall frame and wide shoulders made him easily intimidating, and so he never made the first step. But, perhaps precisely because of his wide shoulders and tall frame, drunken patrons often took the first step towards him. And if they had big eyes and a charming smile, he found it very hard to resist.

He gave a small sigh as he looked at his phone, a new contact added there by a lovely young woman with a flaming red mane and an impressive set of abs, which showed whenever she raised her hand to brush strands away from her face and ruffle her own hair. She was gorgeous, and her name was Joy. Sehun loved names with meaning. He knew he was going to call her the next morning, to see if she'd be up for a date. He knew that probably made him a bad person, because she'd been drunk and giggling when he asked for her number.

This thought was in the back of his mind the next day when he called her, only to find that she had no memory of him.

"But wait," she said quickly as he was about to hang up, "I like your voice, we can meet up anyway."

"Are you crazy ? I could be a murderer."

There was a slight silence before she answered, "I'll risk it. I think I need to see you to remember more about last night."

Sehun couldn't keep the annoyance out of his voice. "What you need is to learn to sort your priorities. Don't go out with any random person who calls you, people literally get killed that way !"

And he hung up.

He sighed again. The problem was that the bar was pretty much the only place where he could meet people, because he barely ever went out otherwise. That was a side-effect of being a painter : you stayed at home, sometimes for days on end, forgetting there was a world beyond your apartment until a particular detail was perfected. He examined the piece he'd been working on when he took a break to call Joy. The ship was half-finished, and he'd managed to get the ocean to an acceptable point, but there was something wrong with it. It didn't feel real.

The walls around him were lined with similar paintings of ships at sea, riding tall waves. A few them were finished, but many had fallen victim to the frustration that was now gripping him. None of them seemed real.

He flipped through the book he'd borrowed from the library, an anthology of nautical art that had been the starting point for most of his own paintings. He'd had a dream, weeks ago, about three ships in a storm finding calmer waters, and it sparked in him a drive to express it through his art.

The problem was that Sehun knew nothing about boats, sailing, or the sea in general. He had always been more of a mountain person.

"Maybe I should try a mountain series," he mumbled to himself as he turned the pages, searching for his favourite piece. He found it quickly, a short chapter on Willem Van de Veldt the younger, each page presenting one of his major paintings. Some were fleets at harbour, while others represented nautical battles and the last two were of lone ships struggling in stormy waters. Although the colours were drab, he found the movement mesmerizing. He'd been trying to replicate them for days, to no avail.

His frustration mounted as he looked carefully over the painted waves, and he decided suddenly that enough was enough. He rose, pulled on a pair of jeans and grabbed his keys before walking out into the warm air of early September.

He walked without purpose, unaware of his surroundings as he wondered why he was having such trouble getting his art to feel real. There seemed to be something blocking him, stopping him from translating the reality of the world around him onto paper. But what was it ?

He stopped in his tracks as the answer hit him, causing an annoyed older gentleman who had been walking right behind him to bump into him and start yelling. But Sehun didn't hear a word, mumbling to himself :

"Real boats. I need real boats !" Before rushing off, much the gentleman's confusion.

His feet took him to the bus stop and twenty minutes later, he was standing on the docks, looking out at the tourism marina. About a hundred smaller boats floated there, not all of them bearing masts and not one resembling anything near the beautiful classic ships he was attempting to replicate. He cursed loudly. He hadn't thought this through.

"Are you ok ?" A friendly voice came from behind him.

He turned to find a tall young man with deep dark circles and an oddly friendly smirk looking at him. He had blonde hair but was dressed entirely in black, which produced a pleasing contrast.

"I'm looking for real boats," explained Sehun.

The other's eyebrows rose, and the bartender realized he wasn't being very clear. That was another problem of spending days on end working on a piece with no human interaction. You tended to forget how words work.

"I mean, I'm looking for ships, like old-fashioned ships ?"

This didn't seem to make much more sense to the other, but the smirk returned. "Why ? Are you trying to commandeer a vessel ?"

"To what ? No, I'm a painter. Sorry, I should have started with that," Sehun blushed slightly at his own lack of communication skills. "I'm trying to paint a piece that has a ship in it, and I'm looking for a real-world model."

This time, the other nodded. "Ah that makes more sense. I had you pegged as a pirate for a minute there. Could be those tattoos."

The dark eyes lingered on the web of art crawling up Sehun's neck, in such a way that he felt himself blushing again. Before he could answer, the man took a step forward and extended his hand.

"I'm Zitao."

"Sehun," he replied, and they shook hands. At this distance they were exactly the same size, and something about that was extremely attractive to the bartender.

"If you want, I can help you on your quest to find real boats."

"You would ? That would be awesome. My epic piece won't look as epic if I use these as models," said Sehun, gesturing to the marina.

Zitao's eyes ran up and down the long body before him, and he added : "If you buy me coffee I'll take you out on my own boat, and you can get a feel for water as well."

"Thanks, but I actually have the waves down okay," he replied without thinking. Doubt passed over the other's face and he suddenly realized what had just happened. "You know what, my waves suck and I'd love to buy you coffee."

The frown cleared from Zitao's face, and he smiled. The effect was much less intimidating than his smirk had been. Sehun smiled back.

 

 

 

 

_____

 

 

 

Their first date was a relative success, compared to how first dates usually went for Sehun. He had not knocked anything over, and he felt that he managed to stay fairly intelligible for most of the conversation. He knew that he had a tendency to let his mind wander and say things that made complete sense to him because he knew the train of thought that had led him there, but that seemed completely unconnected to the people around him who didn't have that crucial information.

Sehun had occasionally been called 'awkward' by his various partners, and although he didn't really mind, being comfortable with himself, it made him a little self-conscious when he was around attractive people. Zitao was incredibly attractive to him. There was something about his eyes that was both serious and amused, as though he sat slightly above the rest of the world and revelled in its ridiculousness. What others might call pride, Sehun found was simply introversion. Zitao didn't like to be the centre of attention, he felt most comfortable observing from a distance.

Despite his lack of care for what anyone thought of him, the bartender was very good at reading people. With these conclusions in mind, drawn from their first meeting, he selected a quiet coffee shop and steered Zitao to a corner that hid them from the world while also giving them a perfect vantage point from which to observe everyone else if conversation lagged.

"So what do you do ?" Sehun started when they sat down with their orders.

"I'm a Resident at --- Hospital."

This was unexpected. "A doctor ? What kind ?"

"Internal medicine mostly. What about you ?"

"That's cool," said Sehun, feeling a little out of his depth as he replied, "I'm a bartender."

"Aren't you a painter too ? Or are you actually a pirate, and that's why you insisted on taking fifty pictures of that one ship the other day ?"

"Well, yeah, I am a painter, but not a professional one."

"Sounds like you're serious about it," answered Zitao lightly.

"I am, I've just never done an exhibit. And I get kind of annoyed at people who call themselves artists when all they do is scribble and keep it to themselves, you know ? I think art is meant to be shared, and as long as I'm not sharing mine I don't really want to call myself a painter," he explained. His date was looking him with an unreadable expression, but he nodded.

"Makes sense, I guess. Are you ever going to share your art with the world ?"

"I'd love to, I just can't seem to get the damn riggings right."

Zitao laughed at this, an oddly high laugh that was so unexpected Sehun couldn't help but join.

 

 

 

_____

 

 

 

The rest of the date went well, and they planned a second one for the following week. Sehun had been hoping for sooner, as he was becoming quite smitten with Zitao's dark circles and rare yet goofy smile, but the doctor was on duty for the next few days and had very little free time. In his eagerness to see him again, Sehun forgot that they'd had only one real date, and went in for a kiss on the cheek as a greeting.

This surprised Zitao, but the quick peck didn't seem to put him off. As they walked towards the museum, he reached for Sehun's hand and held it gently in his own for the whole ten minutes it took them to get there. He let go when they came to the front desk to reach for his wallet, but Sehun waved him away.

"No need. Hi, Ji-Eun," he smiled at the young woman behind the desk who was busy going over the ticketing process with an apparently new employee. She looked up and smiled. Her features were soft and pleasant, almost childlike.

"Hello Sehun, I haven't seen you in a while."

"I heard you were in Spain ?"

She nodded. "Yes, the Guggenheim wanted some of our pieces for an exhibition. I couldn't let our Klee travel alone. And who is this ?" She walked around the desk briskly, extending a hand to Zitao as Sehun introduced him. She was even tinier up close, but exuded an aura of confidence.

"Nice to meet you, Zitao. I'm Ji-Eun, Senior Curator. I've a lot to do at the moment, so why don't you guys go enjoy our collection and I'll meet you in the Museum Cafe for a chat in a couple hours ?"

"Sounds good, Ji-Eun. Later !" Smiled Sehun.

Zitao gave her nod and followed the bartender into the museum, looking slightly impressed. This didn't lessen when he greeted the various guards by their first names and when they reached his favourite part of the exhibit, the doctor said quietly :

"You seem to know everyone here."

"I come really often. I was in here every other day last year, before dropping out of art school."

He nodded and said nothing. Sehun gestured to the piece they were standing in front of and started explaining its history, conjuring up interesting anecdotes about the painter in the hopes of making Zitao laugh that high-pitched laughter again. But the doctor stayed silent, occasionally smiling, now and then mumbling, "I see" when his guide paused for breath.

Sehun was in his element. He had grown up in a family of artists, surrounded by his mother's sculptures and his father's miniatures, and all of their favourite pieces decorating the walls of their home. They had taken him to museums as often as possible, explaining the various paintings to him even before he could understand. To him, bringing a person to a gallery and telling them about the things he loved was a very intimate date.

He didn't notice that Zitao was smiling less and less, and when he eventually excused himself because of a headache, Sehun was only disappointed that such a pleasant afternoon would be thus interrupted. He headed to the cafeteria to wait for Ji-Eun, and found her in the courtyard with a cup of coffee.

"Where's your date ?" She asked lightly when he sat down with his own cup.

"He had headache, so he went home."

A shadow passed over her face. "You know, Sehun, I'm not sure if he's a museum person."

"What are you talking about ? Everyone is a museum person."

"No they're not. Some people, a lot of people actually, find museums stuffy and pretentious. I've done my best to make this one more welcoming, but I could tell from the moment he came in that he didn't seem comfortable."

"Nonsense," said Sehun lightly, waving his hand at her. But a seed of doubt had planted in his mind.

 

 

 

_____

 

 

 

He broached the subject with Zitao on their next date, this time in a park. The doctor seemed to be more at ease outdoors, which was fine by Sehun. He'd brought a picnic basket and was humming excitedly as they walked towards a pleasantly shaded slope opposite a small lake. They sat down on a blanket the bartender had brought and cracked open beers before he decided to go ahead and ask him outright.

"Taozi," he started, failing to notice the slight shiver from his date at the nickname, "Can I ask you something ?"

"Sure."

"Were you uncomfortable at the museum the other day ?"

Zitao looked surprise at his question, and stayed silent for a second.

"Yeah," he answered finally. "Yeah I was. But it wasn't your fault," he added quickly when he saw Sehun's face fall. "I just have... bad memories connected with museums. If I'm honest I didn't actually have a headache, I just got a little overwhelmed."

"Aw, Taozi. You should have told me. I'm sorry I didn't realize."

The doctor shrugged his concern away, and though he was rather more quiet than usual for the rest of their date, Sehun's chatter kept them occupied and elicited frequent smiles. He didn't laugh, much to the bartender's disappointment. There had been something so charming about his laughter, and he yearned to cause it again.

When they separated that evening, Sehun leaned in for a soft kiss, and Zitao presented his lips willingly. It was a tentative but pleasant kiss. Sehun was smiling as he walked home, busily planning their next date and determined to make it the best ever.

 

 

 

 

_____

 

 

 

 

"Where are you taking me ?" Asked Zitao as he stepped into Sehun's car, a rusty model that seemed older than its owner.

"It's a surprise ! I have a great date planned for us," he answered with a smile. There was no way the doctor would be expecting this.

He turned the radio on as they drove off, instantly happening upon a very popular song.

"Ugh, this song..." he mumbled.

"Ah, I love this song !" Said Zitao at the same time.

There was an awkward silence, and the doctor reached over to switch the radio station but Sehun swatted him away.

"No it's okay, leave it on, I can manage."

The song continued, and both of them felt slightly deflated. But Sehun's happy spirit soon returned. He remembered something and rummaged through his pocket while they stopped at an intersection to produce a blindfold.

Zitao stared at him.

"You want to blindfold me ?" He asked, voice full of uncertainty.

"Yeah !" Was the enthusiastic response. "Just so the surprise is complete. You know, kinda like how Faramir blindfolds Frodo and Sam before taking them to his hideout ?"

"... No ?"

It was Sehun's turn to stare in disbelief. "You haven't seen the Lord of the Rings ?"

"Watch the road ! And no, I haven't. I saw the first one a long time ago and I didn't like it at all."

".. But why ?"

"I just remember thinking it was stupid. The old guy is a wizard right ? He knows everything. Why does he let the little idiot choose the way when he knows better ? There's literally no reason for them to go into that mine."

Silence answered this analysis as Sehun gathered his thoughts. This was a blow indeed. Shaking away his outrage, because now was not the time for him to nerd out and educate Zitao, he returned to the subject.

"Just put the blindfold on, please. Otherwise you'll see where we're going before we get there and it'll ruin the surprise."

With a sigh, the doctor took the piece of cloth and wrapped it around his head, over his eyes.

"This had better be good," he mumbled.

"It is ! You're going to love it !"

They arrived very soon and Sehun rushed to guide Zitao out of the car and into the building. The idea had been his colleague Yoongi's, and he smiled as they neared the animal shelter. He'd wanted to adopt a cat for months. Having Zitao help him choose and getting to revel in fluffiness for an afternoon had seemed to Sehun like the best idea ever for a date.

He smiled at the receptionist, whom he'd called in advance to warn of his plan, and she smiled back before waving them through silently. Sehun guided Zitao into the playroom, where about a dozen of cats were lounging around them. It was a small room with no windows and cat toys and trees everywhere.

"Sehun..." started the doctor, but the bartender interrupted him.

"Okay Taozi, here we are !" And he lifted the blindfold off.

Zitao took one look around the room, his eyes widening in terror, before he released an earth-shattering sneeze and fled the room.

 

 

 

_____

 

 

 

"I'm sorry, Taozi, I had no idea you were so allergic."

"You could have asked.."

"... But it would have ruined the surprise," Sehun whispered miserably.

They were in the car, driving back to Zitao's home. Fortunately, the doctor kept some allergy medicine in his bag at all times. His eyes were still leaking unpleasantly, but he'd managed to get the sneezing under control. The only thing he really seemed to want was to get home, which Sehun understood despite his disappointment. He took a deep breath. He should have asked and not assumed, he told himself.

"You're right, I'm sorry I didn't ask you before hand."

There was a short silence, but it Zitao was smiling slightly when he finally answered, "That's okay."

"Let me make it up to you ?"

"What do you have in mind ?"

"I was gonna take you to my place for dinner after the shelter, but we could go now. I have scones and tea."

"Scones and tea ?" The doctor laughed not unkindly. "Ok, grandma. Take me to your place. You don't have a cat right ?"

Sehun was too happy about hearing that high-pitched laughter again that he didn't answer immediately and the doctor had to repeat his question.

"Oh, no. I was going to ask you to help me pick one out, but that's off the table, I guess," he said lightly.

The conversation was pleasant as they drove to Sehun's apartment, which Zitao had never seen. The fiasco at the animal shelter seemed to have only temporarily cooled their date down.

Sehun parked the car and led the doctor up three flights of stairs to his two-bedroom flat, where he proceeded to show him around. He was proud of his living space. It was not exactly messy, as everything was in the place where he wanted it to be, but that was occasionally a very odd place for such a thing as a mug-holder (on top of a bookshelf), a house plant (under the living room table - "It likes the dark", he explained to a bemused Zitao), or the innumerable painting brushes he owned (on any and every surface imaginable).

"Can I use your bathroom ?" Asked the doctor as Sehun prepared their tea.

"Yeah, down the hall on your left," he replied without looking. "And watch the pots of paint behind the door !" He called as the other disappeared down the hall.

It was not long before a loud yelp came from the bathroom and Zitao appeared, his left arm covered in red paint.

"What happened ?!"

"I avoided the three pots on the floor, but I bumped into the shelf above the toilet and apparently there was a pot of paint there as well," he answered with an oddly unfocused air. "Why... why do you have fours pots of paint in your bathroom ?"

"There wasn't any room left with the other ones once I'd put my wok pan away. I forgot there was a pot on the shelf too," admitted Sehun ruefully. "Hang on, I'll get you another shirt. Could you get some mugs out of the cupboard ?"

He had barely reached his closet when a second yelp came from the kitchen. He rushed in to find poor Zitao completely covered in red paint, frozen to the spot.

"Why..." he started shakily, "Why do you have a pot of paint in your cupboard ?"

Sehun stared for a second before he remembered. "Oh, that's right. The mugs are on the bookshelf !"

Zitao stared back at him in disbelief. There was a second of tense silence before he sighed and said simply :

"Sehun, I think I'm going to go home. I don't think this is going particularly well."

"Sorry, Taozi.."

"And please don't call me Taozi."

"I'll make it up -" started the bartender, but he was interrupted.

"No ! No, please don't. In fact, please don't call me again. I'm sorry, but you're just.. you're just too much for me right now."

And with these words, Zitao rushed out, covered in red paint.

 

 

______

 

 

 

His colleagues at the Black Pearl teased him relentlessly when he told them the story of the animal shelter and the five pots of paint, but he didn't really mind.

"It is a pretty ridiculous story," he admitted to Yoongi as they got the bar ready for service.

"I'm impressed at how bad you failed, Sehun," said the blue-haired young man.

He sighed deeply. "I was so happy to finally meet someone who wasn't one of our patrons."

"What's wrong with dating patrons ?"

"I don't know. It just feels kind of weird."

"I do it all the time, dude. Last week I hooked up with this guy who works at a bookstore. He was in here wasted one evening and I figured he'd forget me but he called me the next day and we had a nice time," he ended with a wink.

"Really ?"

"Yeah, just relax and let yourself have some fun. If they call you sober there's literally nothing wrong with going ahead and trying things out."

"You know what, you're right. From now on, if someone is cute I'm letting them know think so. Patron or no patron !"

Yoongi clapped him on the back and they went back to work as the first clients walked in. Sehun felt better. He hadn't been as sad as he'd expected to see Zitao go, because if he was honest his criticism of The Lord of the Rings had been a rather egregious red flag. He'd meet someone more compatible soon, he told himself while he poured a pint of stout for a handsome young man who told him later that evening that his name was Donghae and that his shirt was made of boyfriend material.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .. So you thought I was done with this fic ? Hah ! 
> 
>  
> 
> This is the first of several bonus chapters that will be added completely at random. Each will be its own self-contained story.
> 
>  
> 
> I've been thinking about this one since chapter 24. Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
